Insufferable Attraction
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Changes are being made in the Ministry, one of them being to revive dying bloodlines. One such bloodline is that of the Prince family, with Severus Snape being the last known carrier of Prince blood. An arranged marriage by the Ministry is taking place to fix it, but can Hermione fight the attraction she feels? And can Severus deal with an insufferable know-it-all for a wife?
1. Prologue

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Prologue

The Wizard World had undergone their second war against the most feared wizard of their time. However good had prevailed over evil and Lord Voldemort was no more. This was thanks to the Wizarding World's savior Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, and twice apparently from what was heard. Everyone had rejoiced their victory and freedom, others mourning their losses of loved ones. Despite all this, everyone was able to move on with their lives, either in the workplace or romance and family wise.

A new minister was appointed, that person being Kingsley Shacklebolt. With him entering office, he set about undoing harmful legislations that had been enacted in the last year. Though most of them were able to be overturned, others took longer and were harder to do so. Though things were changing, there were still those in high places that wanted things to stay the same in some aspects. Those that were higher up were Purebloods that were taking notice of certain Pureblood family lines about to go extinct. This caused an uproar and a demand that these bloodlines continue on, even if they produced Halfbloods. So long as the bloodline continued, it didn't matter that the offspring were only part Pureblood. And three specific names kept continuously popping up.

Kingsley had mixed emotions about this and had completely declined against it. However pressure to do so caused him to make a hard decision two years later, this decision being that the Ministry would arrange a marriage for the three family names that were continuously spoken of. The first name that kept being spoken of was the Potter family. The Potters were basically wiped out save for Harry, so there was still hope for that family. The next family name had been the Lestrange family. That name had some negative comments due to the Lestrange brothers being involved with Lord Voldemort, but of the two Rabastan had been pardoned when he had a change of heart midway through the Battle of Hogwarts and turned on the Voldemort's forces, all of this being witnessed by several members of the Order and Dumbledore's Army. He still had to serve another year in prison, but once he was out the Lestrange wedding could commence. The final name that had been spoken of and chosen was the Prince family.

This family name had been a bit of a dilemma at first, considering the Prince family no longer existed. The last known member had been Eileen Prince, but she left the Wizarding World almost forty years ago and hadn't been seen since. However it didn't take long for it to be known that she had a son, that son turning out to be Severus Snape who was found alive and pardoned on account of Harry's statements defending him following the war. Though he did not carry the last name, the man carried the Prince family blood in his veins and that was enough for those Purebloods.

With those three families in mind, all that was left was to find an exceptional woman for each man to marry. And what woman was more exceptional than one close to the savior of the Wizarding World? And the one that continuously was spoken about and who to pair her up with was the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a new story that I've had in the works mentally, and am finally getting around to writing it. This story's plot is a result of a poll taken, the most votes going to a Ministry arranged marriage between Severus and Hermione. I'm excited to take a turn of writing a Severus and Hermione story and seeing where it will go. I hope you guys like it and stick around to read. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	2. Chapter 1

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 1

Hermione smiled as she watched Teddy Lupin watch her Muggle television in awe, his hair changing colors to match the changing colors on the screen. Harry had asked her if she would watch Teddy for a little bit while he was at the Ministry. He had gotten a summon from Kingsley and he couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice. Hermione had been happy to take him as it was her day off from working in the Ministry's Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And Teddy was just a joy to have around in her little flat anyway.

Teddy turned to look at the brunette and asked, "Where da?"

The little Metamorphmagus had taken to calling Harry 'da' some time the previous year, having understood in his little mind that Harry was a father to him, seeing as he had him a lot. Andromeda hadn't been to happy to hear Teddy call Harry that, but Hermione explained to the woman that as far as Teddy was concerned at the moment, Harry was the only father he knew and had, and when he was old enough to understand, he'd know Harry was really just his godfather. That explanation had somewhat settled the older woman and she let the matter go.

Hermione got down in the floor with the little boy and placed him in her lap before answering, "He's in a meeting right now. Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

"Soon," Teddy repeated, his hair turning to be completely black and unruly like Harry's.

Just then Hermione's Floo sounded off, Harry stumbling through the green flames. Teddy squealed and the sight of the wizard and scrambled out of Hermione's lap, rushing to Harry and demanding to be picked up. Harry did so and gave him a greeting before moving to sit on the floor with Hermione, settling Teddy in his lap.

"How did the meeting with Kingsley go?" Hermione asked with a smile. However, the smile fell away from her face when she saw the troubled expression on her best friend's face. Becoming slightly worried she asked, "What is it?"

Harry hesitated to answer for a moment before finally saying, "We have to get married."

"What?!" Hermione squawked rather undignified.

"Not to each other. I'm sorry, I'm not going about this right." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter with a Ministry stamp on it. He passed it to the witch and said, "This is for you. I told Kingsley I'd pass it along rather than have an owl send it to you."

Hermione frowned as she looked at the letter, hesitant to open it. She took a deep breath before reading the letter, her brown eyes widening as she took in every word the letter said.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_The Ministry would like to congratulate you on being chosen as an active participant of the recently passed Bloodline Restoration Act. This act has been created in order to restore dying Pureblood family lines. _

_Thus far, only three family lines are participating, and we are happy to tell that your future husband and family has been chosen for you. A meeting to meet your betrothed will take place in three days in Minister Shacklebolt's office. _

_Thank you very much for your cooperation._

_Sincerely, _

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Looking up at Harry is disbelief Hermione shook her head and said, "No. No, I-I refuse."

"Trust me, I refused too when Kingsley told me about this Act, but unfortunately I'm one of the "participating" families."

"I don't understand. How could Kingsley allow for this law to pass, and without either of our consent?"

"Pressure from Purebloods that are high in the Ministry that are concerned about Pureblood bloodlines dying out like the Black family did with Sirius."

"But Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda are Blacks."

"Yes, but not _male_. Therefore, they can't keep that bloodline going like Sirius could have."

Hermione nodded understanding that. But what she didn't understand was why they wanted her specifically. She wasn't Pureblood by any means; it was one thing that was constantly thrown in her face no matter how much she overcame to prove she was just as good, if not better than any other Pureblood witch or wizard. Her marrying a Pureblood to continue the bloodline would produce Halfbloods, not Purebloods. The logic didn't make any sense in her mind, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that the Ministry didn't care if the future children were Halfblood. Just so long as the line continued, that was all that mattered.

Looking Harry in the eye she said, "This is ridiculous. Even if we are being made to participate in this, there is no way the marriages will work. I swear, Purebloods are so set in their ways they never see the bigger picture or how things will eventually fall out."

Harry nodded in agreement. He didn't want to partake in this ridiculousness either, but there wasn't much he could do. The ones that enacted the law were steadfast in their decision and Kingsley's hands were pretty much tied. He wouldn't tell Hermione this, but Kingsley had told him that Hermione was a popular pick in what family she would marry into. He had tried to get Kingsley to let him take on his best friend as his wife since they both were chosen to be a part of the Bloodline Restoration Act, but their betroths had already been chosen and Hermione wasn't his. All he had been told was that the women chosen were all close to him. And for his own personal sake, he hoped they hadn't paired him up with Ginny Weasley.

His relationship with Ginny had been…well, rather lackluster. He had once believed he had been head over heels in love with the redhead and had even briefly envisioned marrying her, but he realized towards the end of their relationship that he wasn't in love with her and they didn't really have much in common other than Quidditch and Ron. Not to mention Ginny seemed to like the limelight and fame that came with being the Wizarding Savior's significant other. There had also been Molly Weasley pressuring for him to propose to her only daughter and for them to get married. It had gotten too much for Harry to handle emotionally and he broke things off with Ginny. Ginny, though she had initially been furious with him, took the time to understand Harry's reasoning and agreed to it, realizing that she hadn't been the best girlfriend and that they were probably just better off as friends.

Trying to lighten the mood a little Harry said, "Well, maybe whoever you've been paired with might make you happy. Ron certainly didn't, and I just want you to be as happy as possible."

Ron and Hermione's relationship had ended just the previous year, which wasn't a surprise for many people. The fame that had come to Ron after the war had consumed him and he basked in it, much like Ginny had but only worse. He completely disregarded his relationship with Hermione, seemingly forgetting that she was his girlfriend while being seen out publicly and unashamedly with other witches, kissing on them and groping them inappropriately. Hermione had confronted him several times about it, demanding to know how he could be unfaithful to her and disrespect her the way he did. Instead of answering, he accused her of being jealous before telling her that she was lucky to even be known as his girlfriend seeing as no other wizard would want her as their significant other. Hermione refused to be humiliated any longer by him and terminated their relationship then and there; Ron hadn't cared in the slightest.

Hermione nodded at Harry's words, deciding that he probably had a point. She hadn't tried dating again since Ron and his betrayal, but now she was betrothed to be married to some wizard whether she wanted to or not. She wanted to believe Harry's words about how she'll probably be happy with her future husband. Then again, she could be just as miserable.

Sighing Hermione said, "As unfair as this situation is, I suppose we'll have to make the best of it. But I am happy knowing we'll be supporting each other while going through with this stupid Act."

"Me too," Harry said with a smile.

* * *

Three days later Hermione was sitting in Kingsley's office, her leg bouncing nervously. Soon she would be meeting the wizard that she had been chosen to marry and expected to have his children. She didn't like this situation, but she decided to just take it in stride, no matter how much she was against it. Sitting across from her was Kingsley who was looking over a few documents, a look of concentration on his face. After a while he nodded and set the documents aside, giving his attention to the witch in front of him.

"I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances Hermione, but you do understand that my hands are tied," Kingsley said apologetically.

"It's alright, I've accepted the situation, though I'm completely against it," Hermione replied. "Though I must question what other families are participating in this new law."

Kingsley nodded and said, "As you already know, the Potter family is and that is why Harry is a part of this. The second family is the Lestrange family, and the third is the Prince family."

Hermione's eyes widened at hearing that the Lestrange family was taking part in the law. She couldn't possibly imagine being paired off to Rabastan Lestrange, the only living Lestrange left. She had been tortured by one and Neville's parents tortured into insanity by them. She was sure it would be doomed to fail instantly, especially with her being a Muggleborn. Her inner distress must have been obvious because Kingsley said, "Don't worry, you weren't picked for the Lestrange family."

A relieved breath left the brunette before saying, "So I've been chosen for the Prince family."

"Yes. However, the Prince family does not have any living Purebloods, but they do have one living descendent carrying their blood. He's a Halfblood and you're rather familiar with him." Seeing Hermione's frown he said, "I know, it sounds rather strange considering the law is about continuing Pureblood bloodlines, but it's believed that so long as the Prince family blood continues to flow through the veins of the offspring of the descendent, then the "flaw" can be overlooked."

Hermione tilted her head in confusion before closing her eyes and shaking her head. It was probably better by this point for her to not even think about it, she'd just give herself a headache. Instead she thought of the man she was about to meet. Kingsley said she knew him, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. A knock on Kingsley's office door caught her attention, causing her heart to beat in anticipation and nervousness in her chest. Looking back at Kingsley she saw him giving her a small smile, as if to reassure her that things would be alright.

"Just try to keep your cool when you see who it is," Kingsley said before calling out, "Enter."

Turning back to the door Hermione watched it open revealing her betrothed. Brown eyes widened in disbelief as they took in the tall figure standing in the doorway shrouded in black, jet black hair hanging down to his shoulders with even blacker eyes staring back at her with an unreadable expression on his pale face. The man that was standing before her, the man that she was set to marry, was none other than Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 2

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 2

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the man that was to be her husband. Professor Snape? _Professor Snape? _He was a descendent of the Prince family? Since when? And why was she just finding this out now?

Her surprise must have been obvious on her face because Severus scoffed and said, "Honestly Ms. Granger, you'd think you would know your affianced was me considering how much time you spent trying to figure out who the Half Blood Prince was when Mr. Potter had my old Potions book."

Blinking Hermione realized that he was right and looked down at her feet briefly for her moment of stupidity. Of course, Professor Snape was of Prince family blood, and he was a Halfblood at that. Composing herself she looked back up at him and said, "Hello Professor."

Severus stared at her without replying before looking at Kingsley saying, "Shacklebolt, you have me being an unwilling participant in this new Act and having me marry a former student of mine—one which I very well want nothing to do with, with her being an insufferable know-it-all—and I can't get out of it, so you might as well tell us what needs to be done. When is this ridiculous wedding to take place?"

Kingsley frowned at Severus' harsh words concerning Hermione, frowning further when hurt flashed across the brunette's face before she schooled her expression. He knew the other wizard had a right to be upset about the entire situation, just like Hermione was, but he could at least try to take it in stride and not take jabs at her as he knew he was prone to do. However, he knew that was asking a lot of the Potions Master when he already had to participate in the Bloodline Restoration Act. Sighing he placed his hands on his desk before saying, "The weddings will take place in a week's time of the initial meeting of the betrothed. Lestrange's wedding will be held when he is released from Azkaban, and Harry's will be a week following yours. Therefore, in a week from today, you two will be wed and bonded."

"Joy." The sarcasm was thick in Severus' voice.

"As for right now, I'd suggest you two try to get to know each other."

"We already know each other; there is no reason to continue doing so."

Irritation was present on Kingsley's face and it soon bled into his voice. "You _will _spend a few days this week getting to know each other before your ceremony. As the Minister, I demand it happen. And you will get to know each other beyond the professor-student relationship you have established already. And whatever grudges you hold against one another because of past actions, eliminate them as best you can, if only to try and make this arrangement work."

Hermione glanced at her former professor briefly to take in his annoyed sneer before looking back at Kingsley. Nodding she said, "Alright Kingsley, I will try."

Kingsley gave Hermione a grateful smile, knowing that she would be the one of the two to look at their predicament reasonably. Looking at the brooding man in the doorway he said, "Severus?"

Severus was silent for a moment before begrudgingly saying, "Fine."

Hermione pursed her lips as she couldn't help but think that it was going to be a long week, and she believed she was going to be more stressed now than when the actual unwanted wedding came about.

* * *

Harry opened the door of Grimmauld Place to let Hermione inside, a small smile on his face as he did so. He knew Hermione had met the man she was being made to marry today, and he had been wondering how it had gone. However, judging by the look on her face, it hadn't gone well. Closing the door behind her he asked, "I'm guessing the meeting didn't go so well."

Hermione walked towards the library and into it before falling onto the comfy sofa, her face pressed into one of the throw pillows present on the piece of furniture. Harry sat next to her in the space she provided from her stretched out form and listened to her groan into the pillow for a bit before finally turning to look at him.

"It's Snape," Hermione said. "He's the descendent from the Prince family and he's the one I've been paired up with."

Green eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Harry heard the news. Hermione was set to marry _Snape_? She had to help continue his bloodline? However as soon as the shock came, it went away. He remembered how he knew that Snape was a direct descendent of the Prince family and should have put the pieces together from the start. Feeling bad he said, "Sorry Hermione, I should have known. I can't believe I forgot that he was a Prince by blood, and now you're stuck with him. I'm really sorry."

The brunette gave her best friend a smile and said, "It's not your fault, Harry. Even I forgot he was, and I rarely ever forget anything. Of course, he made a snide comment about how I should have already known considering all that happened Sixth Year to lead to the reveal that he was the Half-Blood Prince and from the Prince family."

Harry chuckled a bit at Hermione's scrunched up face, her annoyance obvious. "Did he call you an insufferable know-it-all?"

"Not directly towards me or to my face as he was talking to Kingsley, but yes he did. You'd think being alive and pardoned for his crimes, as well as being recognized as a war hero would have helped to ease his personality a bit. Especially considering you said it was really all an act."

"Not all of it was an act, Hermione. And I don't think he can just change his personality on a whim. I've told you before that he was the subject of my dad's and Sirius' bullying, and his home life almost paralleled by own at the Dursleys. He did everything in the war to protect me—even almost died—because he still loved my mother." Harry paused in his spiel before continuing. "Look, I know neither of us have the best relationship with Snape, but it might not be all bad. Maybe you just need to get to know him the way my mum did."

Hermione considered Harry's words for a moment. "But didn't your mother abandon their friendship because he became a Death Eater?"

Harry gave a sad smile. "I think she kept trying to save it as he kept getting swept up more into the Death Eaters and such. Their friendship officially ended because he called her a Mudblood, but he had done it out of humiliation due to being embarrassed and ridiculed in front of others because of Sirius and my dad. I'm not saying what he did was right and I'm not defending his actions by any means, but I think he's more than made up for them by this point. I think now we should give him a chance and get to know the Snape that my mum knew."

There was a moment of silence before Hermione finally sighed. "Alright, I'll try. Kingsley wants us to get to know each other this week anyway before we get married next week, something Snape is reluctant to do."

"Next week? You're getting married next week?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Nodding Hermione replied, "Yes, and you're getting married the week following. Do you know who was chosen for you?"

"No, I'm meeting her tomorrow. But try to keep an open mind as you get to know him."

"I'll try, but I can't say he'll open up to me."

"He will if I inform Kingsley he's not cooperating."

Hermione giggled and lightly kicked Harry, Harry feigning being hurt and falling to the floor of the library as if he was wounded. They laughed at the childish display, though Hermione knew Harry was right. She just had to be positive in getting to know Severus. Of course she was sure that would be easier said than done.

* * *

Severus grumbled to himself in his personal brewing room as he stood over the ten cauldrons he had currently bubbling with potions. After being pardoned for his crimes in the war and being awarded as a hero, he had refused to return to Hogwarts to teach and had pretty much laid low. He had returned to Spinner's End and taken up his residence there. Not many people knew he lived there and it was easy to keep out of the public eye. Many people still didn't believe he deserved to have been pardoned and called a war hero. They all thought he should either have been Kissed, rotting away in Azkaban, or dead; most people wished he was dead, something he kind of wished for himself. Even so, his existence now was alright. He brewed potions for Apothecaries and in turn got paid nicely for what he sold, so he couldn't complain. He had taken to his hermit-like habits and had made no plans for the future, finally somewhat getting a sense of peace. However, as always, life liked to screw with him.

The moment he had received a letter from the Ministry, especially from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he had gotten a bad feeling. Upon reading the ridiculous letter he had been livid. He couldn't believe that the MLE had enacted such a ridiculous law to continue Pureblood bloodlines, more so that they wanted to keep the Prince family blood alive. He'd rather the bloodline die with him, as he knew he'd never get married. But yet, he was already a part of this stupid Act and had had a bride picked out for him, all without his consent. But what made it worse was _who _they picked for him.

Hermione bleeding Granger. A girl twenty years his junior and one that he couldn't stand. Of all the women they could have chosen to be his forced bride, they had to choose her. It was obvious Kingley wanted him to make the best of it, but what was the point when it was obvious the arrangement was doomed to fail? He and Granger had absolutely nothing in common. There was absolutely no way they could ever work out as parents to offspring, let alone husband and wife. He had no need for companionship of any kind, and quite frankly didn't want any. Why couldn't they just let him live the rest of his miserable and lonely existence in peace?

The sound of someone knocking on the front door caught his attention and he set a timer on his cauldrons to alert him when they were ready to be stirred again or were finished. Once that was done he left his brewing room and went to the front door, opening it to reveal Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa gave Severus a nod and said, "Hello Severus. May I come inside?"

Severus nodded and stepped aside to allow the blonde witch inside. Closing the door behind her he asked, "What brings you here, Narcissa?"

The blonde sat down on Severus' sofa as he settled into his armchair. Narcissa didn't answer right away, but then said, "I've heard of the Bloodline Restoration Act and what families are involved specifically. Your mother's family name was a part of it. I'm assuming that you are participating."

"Unwillingly," Severus replied sharply.

Narcissa smiled softly before asking, "Well, I'm sure it will work out. Maybe companionship will be good for you."

"I don't want companionship. I want to be left alone."

"Severus, you can't spend the rest of your life alone."

"I spent the first forty years by myself, and I can spend the next forty and onward alone just like I did before. I don't need anyone by my side, especially Hermione Granger."

Icy blue eyes widened in surprise. "Hermione Granger?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the name. "Yes, Hermione Granger. She was chosen by that blasted MLE to be the one to help me carry out the Prince family bloodline. What I find stupid about the entire thing is that they are obviously trying to revive dying Pureblood bloodlines but are going to wind up with Halfbloods."

"It probably doesn't matter to them now, unlike those that still want Pureblood heirs. I think that just so long as the family doesn't die out, that's all that matters."

"Well whatever it is they want, I hope they've already put into consideration that there isn't a single way this arrangement could work."

Narcissa shook her head at the younger man's pessimism. There was no winning in trying to get Severus to change his mind. Deciding to give him a piece of advice, or at least something to think about, she stood up and said, "Well, I suppose I'll take my leave now. But Severus, please try to make the best of this. And please try to get along with Ms. Granger. Who knows? You might find your happiness with her."

Severus watched as the witch left his home, her words running through his mind momentarily. Him be happy? And with Granger? That couldn't possibly happen. But maybe she was right in him trying to make the best of the situation. And that included getting to know the girl outside of his annoying student. Sighing softly, he summoned some parchment, a pen, and a book to use as a hard surface to begin writing a letter to Hermione.

"Make the best of it," Severus muttered. "We'll see. I still believe it will end in disaster."


	4. Chapter 3

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 3

Severus grumbled to himself as he stood outside of the flat that Hermione was currently living in. This was going to be one of the three days that they would be spending together to try and get to know each other before being wed. He honestly didn't want to, but he supposed he had to do like Narcissa said and make the best of the situation, whatever the best was going to be. Today he and Hermione were going on a "date" somewhere in the Muggle World. They both agreed it would be better to be away from prying Wizarding eyes, even though the Daily Prophet and everyone else would know about their soon to be union once they were wed. Hermione had given him her address and they agreed to leave at ten A.M. It was five minutes till, but Severus saw no reason to be late, therefore he was early, if only by five minutes.

Raising a hand, he knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. A moment later the door opened to reveal the brunette he was to soon wed. Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "Hello Professor. Please, come in."

The man stepped inside of the young woman's flat and looked around, taking in how modest and homey it was. He almost chuckled in amusement seeing the stack of books she had next to the sofa, one of them open lying face down on the cushion. It was a nice little flat, but he already knew that she wouldn't be living in it long. Part of the Act they were being a part in required for not only marriage and prolonging the bloodline, but to also move into the family manor. So after they were wed, they were to move into Prince Manor, a place he hadn't been to since he was a young child.

Hermione looked at the older man and said, "You're early, but that's alright."

Severus sneered and questioned, "Would you rather I be late?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant. I just-" Hermione took in the way Severus was staring at her almost in annoyance before shaking her head. "Never mind."

She turned to grab her satchel and coat before stepping back to her former professor. Looking at him she said, "I'm ready."

Nodding Severus turned and walked out of Hermione's flat, waiting for Hermione to lock her door and ward her home before he took hold of her arm and Disapparated. When their feet hit the ground, Hermione looked around to see where Severus had taken them. Immediately she took notice of how all the buildings seemed to look the same, all brick and rather bleak. Hermione had never in her life been here before or could recall possibly passing by when she was younger.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Cokeworth," Severus replied.

The Potions Master began walking down the street, Hermione quickly following behind him to keep pace with his long strides. As they walked Hermione asked, "Do any Wizarding folk live around here?"

"The only Wizarding folk that have ever lived here are myself and Lily Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean this is where you grew up?"

"I grew up on Spinner's End, but yes, Cokeworth is where I grew up."

Hermione found herself touched that her arranged betrothed had decided to bring her to his childhood town for their first outing together. It was like despite their situation, he was sharing with her a part of his life. She also made a mental note to tell Harry that their former professor had taken her to his and Harry's mother childhood town. With a small smile on her face, she followed Severus as they turned a corner and walked along the street, coming across more people as they went. Severus, realizing he was forcing the brunette to practically run to keep up with him, slowed his stride so that she could walk next to him. Once they were walking in step with each other, Hermione decided to take the time to look the Potions Master over.

He honestly didn't look much different since the last time she had seen him two years prior during the war. Granted, the last time she had seen him he was dying and had been presumed dead, but even so he didn't seem to have changed at all. Though, maybe his long hair was at least two inches longer and didn't seem to be as oily looking as it used to. There had been slight dark circles under his eyes back during her school days, but they were nearly gone now. His skin was still pale and stood out starkly from his usual black attire, but it also suited him in a way that didn't make him look sickly. She did wonder though if his mouth was set in a permanent frown. She knew his face could seemingly change expression, but his mouth never seemed to do anything but frown. Taking in his black attire, Hermione was surprised to see that he was sporting a sweater and jeans, black trainers on his feet, and a black jacket. He almost looked like a different person in normal clothes and not his usual robes. But if he grew up in a Muggle neighborhood, he obviously had a sense of normalcy as far as dressing went so he wouldn't stand out unnecessarily.

Stopping Severus looked up at the sign of the shop they were in front of before grabbing the handle to the door and held it open, motioning for his companion to walk inside first. Thanking him, Hermione walked inside and was pleasantly surprised to see that the building that they had entered was a little coffee shop with a bit of a library/reading area inside. Looking around Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Severus took in the brunette's expression, surprised that she seemed to find his chosen outing place pleasing to her, though he didn't let his surprise be shown on his face. He walked ahead of Hermione and led her to a table in the corner, sitting down in one of the chairs and Hermione doing the same in the other after taking off her coat. They sat in silence for a while before Hermione decided to fill the awkward silence. Clearing her throat she said, "So Professor, you seem to have been well since the war ended."

"As well as I suppose one can be after surviving a war and nearly being killed," Severus replied.

Hermione nodded and rubbed her arm awkwardly, looking around the little coffee shop while trying to think of something to talk about. While she was doing that, Severus was taking the time to look his former student over. Hermione Granger had turned into a…rather pretty…young woman from her little, awkward self when she had first started at Hogwarts as his student. Of course, she was still an insufferable know-it-all, a personality trait that was sure to irk him more than enough times in their forced marriage. But he could see why the young boys in Slytherin House were stating that they wanted to try their luck with Gryffindor's golden girl. Her brown hair, usually bushy, was now hanging in wavy curls that seemed much more manageable than they had been previous. Her expressive brown eyes were hidden behind long, sooty lashes, and she had a dusting of freckles across her nose and littered lightly along the tops of her cheeks. Not only that, but her lips were pink and had a natural pout, though it complimented her face well. And furthermore, he had seen how the blouse she was wearing hugged her curves, along with her casual jeans that hugged her legs nicely as well.

Realizing the observations he had just made, Severus frowned and shook his head to clear those thoughts away, not wanting them to be present any longer in his mind. Just as he did that a voice said, "Young Severus."

Turning his head, Severus looked up to see the owner of the shop, a man he hadn't seen in years. Nodding to him he said, "Hello Clyde."

Clyde smiled and said, "It is so good to see you again after all of these years. Look at how you've grown. You've grown into a fine young man.

"Thank you, Clyde."

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright."

"That's good. Are you still teaching?"

"No, I've retired."

"Oh, I see." Clyde looked at Hermione before his eyes widened in surprise. "And who is this young lady?"

Severus looked at Hermione before answering, "She is my…companion."

Clyde gave a curious look at the brunette before saying, "You mean she is your woman. She's rather young, but there is nothing wrong with that." He then smiled at Severus. "Love doesn't have an age number, nor a limit. And I know if my Ida was alive today, she would be happy that you've finally found someone to love and she love you. I'm happy for you, Severus."

Both Severus and Hermione blushed at the insinuation, not sure what to say in response to that. Hermione did take note that Severus' blush stood starkly out on his pale skin and she found it rather endearing. In fact, it made her smile and giggle softly before clearing her throat as the man turned his black gaze towards her. Clyde chuckled at how they reacted to his statement before patting the young man he had known since he was ten on the shoulder. Smiling at him he asked, "Should I bring you your usual?"

Nodding curtly Severus said, "Yes please."

Turning to Hermione Clyde asked, "And what can I get for you, Ms…?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger. And I'd like a cappuccino, please."

Clyde nodded and walked away to prepare their drinks, leaving the two of them sitting in further awkward silence. Even as Clyde returned later with their orders, they continued to sit quietly. Hermione took a sip of her cappuccino before asking, "So…you know him from your childhood?"

Severus nodded and answered, "Yes, I do. He and his late wife Ida looked after me here when my mother would be working late. I suppose they viewed me as their grandson in some ways. I'm honestly surprised Clyde is still living."

Hermione smiled softly behind her coffee mug before taking another sip, liking that her former professor had shared that with her. The two of them continued to sit and talk for a while, the awkwardness disappearing a little as they settled into easy conversation. An hour later they decided to leave, Severus leaving enough money on the table to pay for both his and Hermione's coffees and bid Clyde 'goodbye', Clyde telling them to stop by some time again. Walking down the street, Severus ducked into an alleyway, Hermione doing the same and allowing him to take her hand before Disapparating away.

Seconds later, their feet touched the ground right in front of Hermione's flat. Hermione turned to the tall wizard in front of her and said, "I had a nice time, Professor Snape. Thank you for today."

Severus nodded before saying, "Severus."

"What?"

"You called me 'Professor Snape'. I am no longer your professor, and we are to be wed in a few days. I think it would be wise that you begin calling me by my first name, Ms. Granger."

The brunette stood in shock for a moment before saying in return, "Only if you call me by mine."

The Potions Master stared at her for a moment before nodding in acknowledgement of what she said. It was rather fair after all to call her by her first name if she was to call him by his. Deciding that their required time together was over, Severus said, "Until next time, Hermione." And with that, he Disapparated away.

Hermione stood in front of her door for a moment before turning to enter her home. Closing the door and locking it behind her, Hermione hung up her coat before walking into her living room. Grabbing some Floo Poweder, she threw it into the fireplace and watched as the green flames erupted from the fireplace before saying, "Grimmauld Place."

The flames roared for a moment before settling down again, letting Hermione know her destination was available. Sticking her head in the flames, Hermione called out, "Harry! Harry, are you there? I'd like to come through, please?"

Harry appeared moments later and invited her through, Hermione stepping through from her living room into the library of Grimmauld Place. Dusting the soot off of her clothes, Hermione looked at her best friend and said, "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Harry asked. Realization came over his face before saying, "Oh right, you had your outing with Snape today. How did that go?"

"Surprisingly well, believe it or not. Though, it was also terribly awkward for the most part. But you'll never believe where he took me."

Before Harry could ask Hermione more about her time with their former professor, a blonde woman walked into the library. Seeing who it was the woman said, "Hello, Granger."

Hermione blinked in surprise before saying slowly, "Hello, Greengrass."

Looking at Harry, Hermione silently asked him what was going on and why that woman was there. Scratching the back of his head nervously, Harry said, "Hermione, this is Daphne Greengrass. I'm sure you remember her from school; she was in our year in Slytherin. Daphne is…she's my chosen betrothed through the Bloodline Restoration Act."


	5. Chapter 4

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 4

Daphne Greengrass? Daphne Greengrass was Harry's chosen betrothed? This had to be some sort of joke, but she knew by this point it wasn't. If the Ministry could drag her into this new Act, they could drag Greengrass in it too. Deciding not to be rude concerning Greengrass' presence, Hermione said, "So you're Harry's chosen betrothed."

Greengrass nodded slightly and replied, "I suppose I am, and apparently have been since the Ministry sent me a letter stating how _thrilled _they were that I was a _willing _participant in this new Act. I suppose you received a letter saying the same thing?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Apparently, you were the most fought over with who should have you as their wife. But Harry has told me that you were chosen for Professor Snape; how curiously interesting."

Hermione turned towards Harry and asked, "You told her?"

Harry nodded and said, "I figured it was alright. Besides, she said she won't tell anyone until after your wedding to Snape."

Greengrass nodded and said, "I promise, I can keep a secret. Besides, we are—as the Muggles say—all in the same boat."

"I…Thank you, Greengrass," Hermione said.

"Please, call me Daphne," the blonde witch replied.

"Only if you call me Hermione."

Harry smiled before asking, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Hermione?"

Hermione looked momentarily confused before blinking and saying, "Oh, right. I wanted to speak with you about how my outing with Severus went."

"Severus? You're calling him by his first name now?"

A blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks. "He said that since he is no longer my professor and that we will be wedded soon, I should call him by his first name."

Daphne giggled and said, "Wow, big step being on a first name basis."

"Anyway, for our outing he took me to Cokeworth which is where he and your mother grew up."

Harry's green eyes widened before he asked, "Really? He took you to where my mother grew up?"

"Well, just the town, but yeah he did. And he took me to a coffee shop and library kind of place, and we had coffee there. The owner apparently has known him since he was a little boy and…and he said that he was happy that…Severus had…found love…"

Silence followed her words as Harry stared incredulously at the brunette. Daphne however had a smile on her face, though it wasn't a smile of amusement or one of possible scheming. She seemed to look as if she was genuinely happy about the information. In truth, she was. Not many people believed that their feared former Potions professor had the capacity to love, but unlike those people she believed that he could and would should the perfect woman step into his life. She really wanted her former Head of House to be happy with life and find someone to love him. Even though he had done some horrible things before that people were still going to hold against him, she believed he deserved happiness more than anyone else. And even though the circumstances of them coming together was rather unorthodox, she had a feeling that Hermione was going to be good for Snape and that possibly—just possibly—she'd love him the way that probably has always needed and deserved. And in return, he'd love her the same way as well. But she'd let them figure that out for themselves.

Hermione felt her cheeks warming once again in a blush before she willed the blush away. Shaking her head she said, "But yes, that's what happened today."

"Well…alright. It sounds like you had a good time," Harry responded. "When are you going to have another "date" with him?"

"I'm not sure, but soon since we are to be wed in a few days. But I need to get back home now. I will see you later, Harry. Nice meeting you formally, Daphne."

Daphne nodded towards the brunette. "You too, Hermione. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again real soon."

Hermione nodded before bidding Harry and Daphne 'goodbye' and stepped back into the fireplace of the library, tossing down some Floo Powder and speaking her destination. After traveling through the Floo Network and ending back up in her home, she went to her bedroom and changed out of her clothes, putting on a comfortable jumper and her jeans. Grabbing the book she was currently in the middle of reading, she sat comfortably on her bed and picked up reading where she had first left off. As she read, her mind couldn't help but wander back to the Potions Master that was her betrothed.

She still couldn't believe that he had decided to share a small part of his childhood with her, even though his childhood was less than stellar according to Harry. Perhaps there really was more to Severus than his hard exterior. But she wondered how long it would take for her to break through that wall he had up around him. Or rather, if he would allow her to. He was a rather stubborn man, but she could be just as stubborn. Even so, she still wasn't sure if this whole marriage thing was going to work, especially when they were both reluctant.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was waiting on a park bench in London, waiting for Severus to show up. It was another day that they were to spend together, and this time she was taking him someplace. She only hoped that he found where she was taking him to be a little interesting. She failed to impress him while she was in school like she had all her other professors, and she was hoping not to strike out once again now that he was her chosen fiancé.

She had shown up a whole thirty minutes earlier than expected and she was trying to keep her nerves down. She didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling nervous about this. Maybe it was because she and Severus were literally going to be husband and wife in two days' time. Maybe it was all getting to her now since she was trying to make the best of it after hearing the news about her arranged marriage. And it seemed like Severus was attempting to make the best of it as well, even with his upmost reluctance. Hopefully things would go well today and they could get along now and into the future. She just hoped the future would be kind to them both.

Five more minutes of waiting, and soon Severus finally arrived. Hermione couldn't help but stare as she took in his clothing for the day. The weather was a bit cool, but still warm enough to not wear a coat. Severus was wearing a black t-shirt that was showing off his arms that—surprisingly—had muscle on them. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans that seemed to hug his thighs perfectly with black boots on his feet. It was hard to believe that this man that she had known most of her life had a nice body and muscle hidden underneath his black robes. Not only that, but he also had his hair tucked behind his ears, oddly enough making him look younger than he was. Hermione was so busy staring at the man that she didn't notice that he was standing in front of her until he cleared his throat.

Blinking in surprise, Hermione looked up into Severus' face to see him looking down at her with an eyebrow raised in either annoyance or curiosity towards her blatant staring. Blushing Hermione stood and greeted, "Hello."

"Hello," Severus replied as he too took in her appearance. The brunette was wearing blue jeans that hugged her legs perfectly and a white shirt with lace short sleeves and a modest neckline that didn't show off any of her cleavage. Her curly brown hair was pilled back in a bun with tendrils framing her face perfectly, and on her feet she wore flats. He had to admit to himself that she looked nice.

Hermione fidgeted slightly under his scrutinizing gaze before asking, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm here, aren't I? Where is it that you are taking me?"

"You'll see."

The two of the began walking down the street, mostly silence between them as they went on their way. Before long Hermione stepped into an alleyway, Severus following before allowing her to Apparate them away. When their feet hit the ground again, Severus was surprised to see that they were standing in front of a shooting range. Looking down at her he raised his eyebrow, silently asking her what they were doing there.

Hermione gave an almost bashful smile before saying, "My father brought me here before against my mother's wishes. I had a good time and thought you might like it, too."

Not waiting for a response, Hermione walked up to the front door and opened it, stepping inside the building with Severus not far behind her. Once inside, Hermione paid for an hour-long session before they were escorted to some open shooting stalls. Donning the safety glasses and soundproof earmuffs, Hermione picked up a handgun, loaded it, and pointed it at the target in front of her. Severus watched her as she took aim before shooting at the target, unloading the handgun of all of its bullets before finally stopping. Looking at her target, Severus was surprised to see that she had hit it completely on target, hitting the bullseye three times.

Turning to face the older man, Hermione smiled and said, "Your turn."

Severus smirked before picking up a shotgun and making sure it was loaded. Seeing that it was, he also put on the pair of safety glasses and ear muffs before taking the shotgun and aiming it at the target. Cocking the shotgun, he began firing at it, doing just as well as his companion as it fired away. When he was finished he put down the gun and said, "I haven't shot one of these since I was around your age."

Hermione smiled and picked up a machine gun before saying, "I haven't shot one of these since my father let me. He helped me fire it because I couldn't control it in my hold myself."

"If you already know that, then why try it again by yourself?"

"Because I know I can shoot it by myself."

Severus wasn't so sure but allowed her to aim it at the new target. Not sure if she could really control the machine gun, he stepped towards her just in case. Hermione eyed the target for a moment before pulling the trigger. As bullets exited the barrel of the machine gun, Hermione's control on it began to slip quickly. However before it could completely, strong arms wrapped around her from behind and large hands took control of the machine gun, moving it back towards the target that the bullets had diverted from. Surprised by the sudden touch, Hermione released the trigger, stopping the barrage of bullets on the target.

Looking up over her shoulder Hermione looked up at Severus and said, "Thank you."

Nodding Severus replied, "You're welcome."

Taking the machine gun from Hermione, he placed it with the rest of the guns before picking up an assault rifle. Looking at Hermione he said, "Maybe you should start with this. It's about as big and easier to handle."

Hermione looked at him for a moment before nodding and taking the gun from him, thanking him as she took it. She gave him a smile before turning back to her shooting. In doing so, she missed the small, almost imperceptible smile that the Potions Master gave her.

* * *

Later as they left the shooting range and walked towards a nearby café for lunch, Severus thought about how—interestingly enough—he had been having a good time at the shooting range. He had had a good time doing something new on this outing, and it was thanks to the little brunette next to him. It was almost hard to believe his former student could handle a Muggle firearm, and he wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it for himself. He hated to admit it, but Hermione Granger was surprisingly interesting.

_However, she is still an insufferable know-it-all, _Severus thought to himself.

Despite that, he found himself wondering exactly how this marriage would work. He did not in the slightest want to marry, especially Hermione, but he was being forced to by the Ministry and thus they would make sure that he did in two days. He could already see the slandering headlines in his head that very moment. The headlines were sure to say he corrupted the female of the Golden Trio and tricked her into marrying him or some rubbish like that.

His morbid thoughts instantly caused his slightly good mood to dissipate as he thought of the hell he was sure to go through concerning his soon to be marriage to the brunette by his side. Merlin, of all people, why did it have to be him?

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know much about firearms and shooting ranges, but I did look up what kind of firearms are used at some shooting ranges. I'm sure it's debatable whether that information is accurate or not. Either way, the information was used for creative flow for the story with the possibility of it never being used again. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and will be around for more. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	6. Chapter 5

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 5

It was the day before she was to wed, and Hermione found herself in a shop getting measured and fitted into several wedding gowns. The shop owner was sworn to secrecy to not speak of her impending wedding ceremony and was told to have the gown ready by the end of the day. A ministry official was to pick the gown up and take it to the Ministry for the ceremony the next day. At the moment, Hermione wanted to be anywhere but where she was. However, she was glad that Daphne had also shown up, wanting to get her measurements and gown now rather than the following week when her marriage to Harry was to happen. Therefore, she didn't feel too nervous and alone trying on gowns. Also, Daphne would make sure she didn't wear anything that would be too ghastly; at least she hoped not.

"Alright dear, I have your measurements. Now we must collect the dresses according to your size," the shop owner told her. "Wait here with Ms. Greengrass, and I will be back shortly."

When the witch left to find wedding gowns for Hermione to try on, Hermione turned to Daphne and said, "I'm so happy you showed up today. I should have thought to do this sooner and have no idea what to look for."

Daphne waved off her comment and said, "It's no trouble. Besides, you didn't have much time to do so with how fast this whole arranged marriage is moving, so I'm happy to help. And don't worry, I'll make sure I'll pick a dress that will have Professor Snape absolutely stunned and want to rip off you later."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at how quickly the brunette's face turned red with an almost appalled expression on her face. Once she calmed down she said, "I'm just kidding. But there is a chance that the Ministry is going to require that you and Snape consummate the bonding vows you two will partake in."

"Right away?" Hermione asked with an incredulous expression.

"Some bonding vows require consummation within twenty-four hours of the marriage, others a little longer. There are some that require none, but with this Act being for the restoration of the bloodlines, you and Snape will have a bonding requiring consummation of the vows."

"But I don't want to consummate right away."

A surprised look came over Daphne's face. "So you're not opposed to consummating?"

Hermione looked down. "It's not like I have a choice. But I don't want to have to do so right after the bonding ceremony. I'm not ready for children."

"Consummating doesn't necessarily mean children right away. It just has to happen to make the marriage even more valid than it already is. And trust me, I don't think Snape is ready for children at all. He knows like you that children are expected, but it doesn't have to happen right away. And think about it; this marriage will give you two more time to get to know each other. It won't be all bad, I'm sure."

Hermione hoped the blonde witch was right. Before she could think more on it, the shop owner returned with a rack full of wedding gowns. She grabbed three gowns off the rack and quickly ushered Hermione into one of the dressing rooms to try them on. The brunette spent an hour trying on different wedding gowns, most of them being shot down by Daphne. While Hermione was beginning to think that she would never find a dress for her arranged wedding, Daphne was getting aggravated that the shop keeper had only brought gowns that were unflattering, even though they fit Hermione's body. When Hermione went to take off the gown she was currently wearing, Daphne took it upon herself to browse the shop in search of a decent wedding gown before her eyes finally laid on one that she believed would be perfect for Hermione. Grabbing the gown, she quickly went back to the dressing rooms and knocked on the door Hermione was behind.

"Hermione, I found a dress that I think you will like," Daphne called. She waited for a moment before the door opened a bit and she passed the gown through the crack to the brunette.

Looking at the dress, Hermione thought that it looked rather simple, and yet she was more drawn to it than any of the other wedding gowns the shop owner had brought to her. Quickly changing into the dress, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror in the dressing room, an awed expression coming over herself. The gown had an a-line neckline with lace along the top that went to the sleeves that stopped at her elbows. The gown hugged her figure with lovely lace designs running down the dress, the skirt stopping just at her feet. It was simple, but yet still rather beautiful.

Taking a deep breath Hermione stepped out of her dressing room to stand before the shop owner and Daphne, waiting for one of them to say something. The shop owner smiled and nodded approvingly while Daphne grinned and said, "Perfect."

"You really think so?" Hermione asked. "This wedding is Ministry arranged and I want to look appropriate."

"Trust me, you look lovely. It is a shame we couldn't get you a real wedding dress, but maybe if things work out well for you and Snape, you can do it all over again with a real wedding and pick out a much more fabulous dress. But I do believe that Snape will think you are beautiful in this one, whether he says so or not."

Turning to look in the full=length mirror, Hermione looked at herself once more, all the while wondering if her marriage to her former professor would even work. Seeing herself in this wedding dress was making the arrangement all the more real, and by tomorrow at this time, she would be wed to him and officially be Severus' wife.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was standing in the Ministry room that was designated her dressing room with butterflies in her stomach. The day had finally come; she was going to be Mrs. Severus Snape in the next hour. Despite knowing this, she had yet to get into her wedding gown, and was instead seated in her t-shirt and jeans staring at it. Though she had been taking the arrangement in stride and had been trying to make the most of it, Hermione now wanted to bolt with the wedding upon her. She wasn't sure if she could actually go through with it. She was so nervous she was beginning to feel sick. She wondered if Severus was feeling like she was. Or rather, was his reluctance making him feel nothing but bitterness. She could already imagine him in his normal black robes with his usual scowl on his face, growling through his teeth 'I do'.

A knock on the door drew her attention away from her thoughts and she called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Daphne stuck her head in, giving her a smile before slipping inside. Daphne looked at the witch and asked, "Hermione, why aren't you dressed?"

The brunette looked at the blonde witch, taking in her appearance. Daphne was wearing a lovely grey dress that hugged her figure and showed off her curves. Her blonde hair was half-pinned up and curly, and her makeup was flawless. On her feet she wore some rather tall black heels, Hermione wondering if she was standing and walking in them naturally or using a Stabilizing Charm. All in all, Daphne looked wonderful. Giving her a small smile Hermione told her, "You look really pretty, Daphne."

"Thank you, but you're the one who should look prettier than me today. Come on, let's get you into your wedding gown."

Not arguing with her, Hermione let Daphne change her out of her clothes and into her wedding gown, giggling softly at how Daphne muttered that she was a whole size smaller than her. Once she was in her gown and white heels on her feet, Daphne set to work on her hair, brushing her curls out into long waves, and then pinning it up in a chignon style. Satisfied with her work, the blonde moved on to her makeup, deciding on a modest makeup look, believing that it would fit the brunette more than something extravagant like she was sure she would do next week for her arranged marriage to Harry. When she was finally done, Daphne stepped back and said, "_Finito_."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror that had been provided and had to admit that she indeed looked rather wonderful for a quickly arranged marriage. She still looked like herself, so she was happy with that. She just hoped—and she couldn't believe that she was hoping for this—that Severus found her attire pleasing. She couldn't imagine him expecting her wearing something a bit more extravagant. A slight blush appeared on her face, her silently wondering why it was that she cared what he thought of her appearance. He didn't seem to care about her much at all, so why would he care about her chosen wedding dress?

There was another knock on the door and Harry's voice called out, "Hermione? Daphne? Are you two ready? Kingsley says it is about time to start."

"Yes, we're ready," Daphne called in return before turning back to Hermione. Taking in her slightly panicked expression she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "It will be alright, and over before you know it."

Nodding Hermione said, "I know that, but I'm just so nervous and I don't know why."

"Are you nervous about what the public will think when word gets around that you and Snape married?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Don't worry about what they think, Hermione. Trust me, you'll be fine and you'll be fine with Snape. He may be a lot of things, but he'll make sure no harm comes to you as his wife."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, you're a former Gryffindor. Show some of that Gryffindor courage! I promise Hermione, everything will be fine and you'll be fine married to Snape."

Hermione wasn't so sure of that but nodded in response before she and the blonde witch left the room, meeting Harry in the hall before walking to the Minister's Office. Along the way, many Ministry employees stared at Hermione and whispered, wondering why it was that she was wearing a wedding gown. Other employees wondered who it was that Hermione Granger was about to be wed to, considering she had not been in a relationship since she ended things with Ron. Harry took Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, providing comfort to her as they made their way to the Minister's Office. Before long, they reached it and Harry knocked before entering, followed by Hermione and Daphne.

Inside the office other than Kingsley was Severus, him dressed in black formal robes. His black hair was tied back in a small ponytail on the base of his neck with a black ribbon, keeping his hair out of his face. Hermione was surprised to see Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy present as well, Luna standing serenely next to the blond wizard while Draco looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Not only them, but there were also four other people in the office, two witches and two wizards. Also in the office was someone from the Daily Prophet, a camera and quill and notebook ready at hand. Seeing her confusion at the extra people in the office, Kingsley said, "There needs to be two pairs of witnesses which is why Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Lovegood are here, to be the second pair along with Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass, and the council that called for the Bloodline Restoration Act sent these four on behalf to witness the first marriage of the Act."

Luna walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug before saying, "You look lovely Hermione. The woodland nymphs have already blessed this union and your fire spirit is burning brightly."

Returning her hug Hermione said softly, "Thank you, Luna." She didn't understand at all what the dreamy witch meant, but she knew it was all meant well.

Turning to Draco she gave him a small nod in greeting, Draco doing the same in return. Once the clock struck ten, Draco and Luna moved to stand next to Severus as his witnesses, and Harry and Daphne next to Hermione as hers. Hermione stood next to Severus in front of Kingsley, willing her heart to calm down in her chest. She glanced at Severus to see that he was sporting his usual stoic expression and wondered if he was feeling nervous or anything considering they were about to be wed. She would have thought 'no', had it not been for the subtle clenching of his jaw, the action being so quick she would have thought she imagined it had she not seen it for real.

Clearing his throat, Kingsley began the bonding ceremony of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, having them hold onto one another's left hand. As he spoke, he began the bonding enchantment, waving his wand over their hands as he did so. Pink and gold sparks emitted from the tip of his wand and soon turned into a form of ribbon swirling around their hands. As it did, Kingsley asked to Severus, "Do you Severus Tobias Snape, take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife and bonded partner, with the promise to protect and cherish her, as well as commit no infidelity for as long as you both shall live?"

Severus looked from Kingsley to Hermione briefly before saying in his deep baritone voice, "I, Severus Tobias Snape, promise to these terms to Hermione Jean Granger."

Kingsley nodded and turned to Hermione. "Do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband and bonded partner, with the promise to protect and cherish him, as well as commit no infidelity for as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione's voice caught in her throat and she had to swallow and close her eyes to get her bearings. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened her eyes and nodded saying, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to these terms to Severus Tobias Snape."

The swirling pink and gold around their hands glowed before sinking down into their joined hands, the colors moving to swirl around their left ring fingers before settling into their skin. The feeling tingled and burned slightly, and when the light finally died down, the imprint of a ring of sorts was visible on their fingers, mostly visible on Severus' pale hand. Nodding, Kingsley said, "By the power of I, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, I now pronounce you bonded and married in the law of the Ministry and in the eye of Merlin. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape."

Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape. The name rung in Hermione's ears as the representatives of the Bloodline Restoration Act clapped at seeing the first marriage of the Act, as well as Harry, Luna, and Daphne clapping. The name continued to ring in her ear as the Daily Prophet writer took their picture and she and Severus signed the marriage/bonding certificate that was ready for them, having already been signed by Draco, Harry, Luna, and Daphne. Looking up at Severus, Hermione couldn't help but think, _It really happened. Professor Snape is actually my husband._

Severus looked down at his new wife and noticed she seemed a bit pale. Were all of her nerves hitting her now? She looked a bit faint, or at the least like she was going to. Before asking her if she was alright, one of the representatives of the Bloodline Restoration Act stepped up to them and said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snape on your marriage. And again, we are so pleased that you decided to participate in this Act."

Severus had to hold back the retort that they did not decide to participate, but were rather forced to. Pursing his lips he said, "Indeed."

Somewhat irked by his curt response, the representative then said, "Now we can focus on Mr. Potter's and Ms. Greengrass' wedding ceremony. But just so you know, the bonding that you two have require consummation of the vows. The vows must be consummated in seventy-two hours, or there will be severe sickness or even death. Take all the time in the world to do so, but remember you only have three days. Happy consummating."

As the representatives left Kingsley's office, as well as the Daily Prophet writer, Severus scowled after them in hatred. He was already forced to marry Hermione and now he was being made to have sex with her in three days time? This was absolutely ridiculous, just bloody ridiculous. However, before he could stew on it more, he heard Harry ask, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Turning to face his bride, he saw that the brunette looked much paler than she had already. Concerned, he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you alright, Ms. Granger?" Not calling her by her now maiden name would take some getting used to.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly shut it before shaking her head. She swayed on her feet a little as what the representative had said whirled around in her head. She and Severus would have to consummate their vows in three days. She would have to have sex with _Severus _in _three days_! Feeling very lightheaded, Hermione tried to take a step towards the door in an effort to go find the restroom, but instead her eyes rolled in her head and she fell forwards towards the floor, barely registering strong arms catching her and alarmed shouts as she promptly passed out.


	7. Chapter 6

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 6

Ron yawned as he walked through the Ministry, leaving for his lunch break from Auror training. Like Harry, he too had decided to become an Auror and help bring down all Dark wizards still roaming around in society. However, Harry had at some point in the middle of the training, decided that he no longer wanted to fight against Dark wizards and witches. His explanation had been he had been doing so since he was eleven and just wanted to have a normal life; he had only gone into training because it seemed like the most logical thing to do since having fought against Dark wizards and witches for so long. Though Kingsley had been sad to see Harry go, he understood his reasons. Ron however thought his best friend was wimping out, something Harry insisted wasn't true. In truth, Harry was just tired of fighting, but Ron didn't see it that way and decided to continue training.

Exiting the Ministry, Ron walked down the street before heading into Diagon Alley. He made his way through Diagon Alley to head to the Leaky Cauldron, weaving through the many people that he noticed were all reading the Daily Prophet. He frowned before continuing on his way, ready to eat either steak and kidney pie or game pie; he could already taste the dishes in his mouth. Just as he made it to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, a newspaper was suddenly thrust into his face.

Blinking in surprise he looked at the paperboy and said, "Oi! What the hell?"

"Extra, extra! Read all about it! Severus Snape and Hermione Granger married in Ministry wedding under the Bloodline Restoration Act! Extra, extra!" the paperboy called out.

Ron stared at the boy in disbelief, wondering if he had heard him right. Snatching the newspaper from him looked at it, reading the headline with wide blue eyes. And the picture even showed Hermione in a wedding attire with Snape even looking dapper, though his usual face was still present. Hermione on the other hand, seemed to be looking very uncomfortable in the picture. There was no way this news was actually true, no way! And who did Hermione think she was going off to get married, and to the Dungeon Bat no less?

"No, no way this is true," Ron mumbled to himself.

"I'd say it is," the paperboy told him. "Minister Shacklebolt performed the bonding ceremony himself."

Upon hearing that, Ron quickly turned and ran towards an Apparation Point, intent on finding Harry and demanding to know if he knew about this. And if he didn't, then he'd just confront Hermione. There was no way that she'd participate in such a stupid law and willingly marry Snape. And as far as he was concerned, no man could possibly think Hermione was desirable enough to marry, not even Snape.

* * *

Brown eyes slowly opened, blurrily taking in their surroundings as she came into the world of wakefulness. Hermione groaned softly as she slowly sat up, realizing that she was lying in a bed with dark sheets. Looking around she noted that the room she was in was almost rather bare save for a wardrobe, a desk and chair, a bedside table, and small bookshelf, as well as the bed she was resting upon. She frowned wondering where she was and how she got there when the memories quickly came back to her.

She had been wed to Severus and was now Mrs. Severus Snape. Looking down at herself, she took note that she was still in her wedding attire. Glancing at her left ring finger, she could see the imprint of a ring. This here was proof that it really did happen and that she was bonded to her former Potions professor for the rest of her life as his wife. Oh Merlin, it was too much to process; no wonder she had fainted before.

The door creaked open, the sudden sound causing Hermione to jump in surprise. Stepping into the room was Severus, the man having changed out of his dress robes and into what looked like a comfortable pair of black jeans and dark grey jumper. His hair, though no longer pulled back from his face, was tucked behind his ear on one side. His black eyes starred at her for a moment before he walked over to her, standing by the bed as he looked down at her. After another moment of silence he finally asked, "Feeling better, I presume?"

Hermione blinked before answering, "Y-Yes, I am."

"Good. Your sudden fainting spell caused a right bit of panic in Shacklebolt's office. I had to tell those morons you were just overwhelmed with the promise to take you somewhere safe so they would stop fussing."

"Yes, thank you. But I must ask, where are we?"

"Spinner's End."

Hermione's eyes widened at the realization that Severus had taken her to his home. Or was it _their _home now? It wasn't like she was really welcome, only so because she was now his wife. Looking down at herself once again she asked, "Is it possible I might have a change of clothes? I don't want to be in this garb any longer than necessary."

Severus nodded before waving his hand, a bag coming out of the wardrobe at his summon. Noticing that it was her little bag with her Undetectable Extension Charm, she grabbed hold of it out of the air and asked, "How did you get this?"

"Potter insisted I meet with him at Grimmauld Place to get to your home via Floo to gather clothes for you and bring them to you. He figured you would want to change without having to go back to your flat where you will most likely be ambushed."

"Ambushed? You mean…"

"Yes, the Daily Prophet has announced the news of our forced nuptials."

The brunette closed her eyes at hearing that, wondering exactly what the world was thinking of their arrangement. And knowing Wizarding Britain knew about the fact they were married made her thoughts soon wander to the fact that they had to consummate their marriage. In three days, she and Severus were to have intercourse or else they would possibly die, as required by the vows that they took. She had never thought of having sex before, especially not with her former teacher turned husband. And yet, she would have to in order to complete the vows of their bonding. It had been rumored she had slept with Viktor Krum in Fourth Year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but that hadn't been true at all. And she had never even broached the subject during her relationship with Ron, the red-haired git too caught up in his fame and glory and flaunting his infidelity for all to see. So in short, she was still very much a virgin, and she would be losing that virginity in a mere days to the man that was now her sudden husband.

_I wonder what kind of lover Severus will be, _Hermione couldn't stop herself from wondering, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. He just seemed like the type of man that could not stand being in any sort of relationship with anyone, that she doubted he thought much of sex and love and being a family man. And yet he had been in love with Lily Potter, possibly having even imagined a life with her before things went to shite with them. Even so, the circumstances of their vows still made her wonder if Severus would be a gentle, passionate lover if he knew how to be one at all.

Severus, who had been awaiting an answer from the young woman that was now his wife, raised an eyebrow at the girl's train of thought. Being a natural Legilimens and Occlumens, he sometimes couldn't help peering into others' minds or simply doing so on purpose in wonder of what they were thinking. And with Hermione's silence, he had done the latter and was surprised about her train of thought. She was really wondering what kind of lover he was in bed. He honestly hadn't thought about it, considering sex wasn't really something he pertained as a need and thus did not partake in intercourse with witches just to do so. He had never had the need to revel himself in sexual pleasure like most wizards his age growing up, and even when he had he never basked in it. He could honestly count on one hand how many times he had partaken in the act of sex, but he had to admit he wasn't particularly excited to add Hermione to that list, especially upon finding out that she was still untouched. He didn't want to be the one to take her virtue, especially knowing he didn't deserve it. And yet he had to in stipulations to their vows.

Deciding he needed to escape, Severus cleared his throat and said, "I will leave you to change. Should you want something to eat, there is food and tea downstairs."

Nodding Hermione replied, "Thank you."

Severus nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. The moment the door was closed and she could hear his footsteps fading away, Hermione sighed and opened her bag, reaching inside and moving her arms around until she felt the fabric of jeans. She pulled those out, as well as a pink blouse before getting off the bed and changing out of her wedding dress. She carefully laid the wedding garb on the bed before changing, taking her hair down and banishing the makeup on her face. She put on her socks and shoes before looking at herself in the small mirror in the room. She looked like herself again, looked like Hermione again.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione left the bedroom and headed down the hallway to the stairs. Slowly descending the stairs to join her new husband, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how her friends that hadn't attended the small wedding ceremony were fairing upon finding out about her marriage.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Daphne in Grimmauld Place, the two of them talking and discussing Hermione and Severus' marriage and how theirs would go in a week. Daphne made the promise she wouldn't faint like Hermione had afterwards—said in a joking manner, of course—while also being serious in that she was hoping they could make their arrangement work out. Harry too was hoping they were going to work out, while also expressing he was worried about Hermione and Snape being a married couple. However, they both chuckled at the thought of those two driving each other crazy with needing to be right all of the time.

Hearing the front door open suddenly caught them both off guard, even more so when a loud voice practically yelled, "Harry! Harry, where are you? Have you seen this rubbish about Hermione and Snape?"

"I see Weasley has seen the Daily Prophet," Daphne said before taking a sip of her tea. "I wonder what idiocy will skip his brain and escape his mouth about it."

Harry ignored the blonde's comment about his friend before standing to go and meet Ron in the hallway. He didn't need his hot-headed friend seeing Daphne in Grimmauld Place and blowing a complete gasket like he seemed to already be about Hermione's marriage. Of course, he knew Ron's temper would just get worse when he told him what was going on, but he hoped to try and diffuse it as much as he could for his and Hermione's sake; especially Hermione's. For some odd reason, Ron still seemed to think he was the only man allowed to have a romantic interest in Hermione's life, and yet hadn't been able to stay faithful enough to her and led Hermione to dropping him like a bad habit. In truth, Ron had no say over Hermione's relationship/marriage to Snape, but he knew the youngest Weasley male felt he did and thus he had to listen to it. Gosh, it smarted trying to be the neutral friend in their friendship trio.

Closing the door to the kitchen behind him, Harry greeted Ron saying, "Hello Ron."

"Harry, have you seen this?" Ron asked shoving his copy of the Daily Prophet in Harry's face.

Leaning back a bit Harry answered, "Yes, I've seen it Ron. I was actually in attendance of the ceremony."

"YOU WERE WHAT?!"

The screeching of Walburga Black's portrait soon followed Ron's loud bellow, hissing at cursing at them as she did for being disturbed and causing a ruckus. Harry sighed and led Ron into one of the parlor rooms, closing the door behind him so they wouldn't be disturbed. Turning to face the fuming redhead, Harry said, "Listen Ron, Hermione and I are in this new law predicament known as the Bloodline Restoration Act. In short, the Act is supposed to choose brides for dying Pureblood bloodlines and continue their legacy on or something of that nature, making sure to not only marry but produce heirs as well."

"But you're not a Pureblood, Harry! You're just a Halfblood!"

"Maybe, but the Ministry wants the Potter bloodline to continue, and thus I have to get married in accordance to the law. My wedding is in a week."

"That's bullshit! And what good is Hermione to this damn law? She's a Muggleborn, and Snape is a Halfblood himself, the no-good git!"

"Yes, that is true. But Snape comes from the Prince family through his mother's side and their blood is…well, royal, even more so than the Malfoys. And the ones in charge of this Act understand that Snape and Hermione's offspring will be "less than pure", but so long as the Prince family blood flows through their childrens' veins, they don't care."

Ron gave Harry an incredulous look at how he was talking. "You sound like you're actually okay with this. You don't actually support this, do you?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice, Ron. And yes, I'm going to support Hermione's marriage to Snape. Someone has to give them some support."

"Harry, they'll never work out! He'll just make Hermione's life a living hell, and we all know Hermione is going to drive any man crazy with the way she is."

Scowling at his friend Harry asked, "You hear that tone in your voice and how you said that? Do you really think that it is alright to talk about your friend like that?"

"I'm just stating the facts, Harry. And if Hermione wanted to marry so bad to help continue bloodlines, I was available to ask."

"Like your family needs any more reproducing at the moment," Harry mumbled too low for Ron to hear. And it was obvious to him that Ron wasn't really understanding the nature of the Bloodline Restoration Act, and all because he didn't like the fact that Hermione had married Snape. But Harry really knew it was because Ron couldn't believe that Hermione was no longer available to him as a backup plan when his next relationship tanked. And even if she had been, she wouldn't go back to Ron, no matter how much he gloated that she would.

It was really sad to Harry how Ron acted like he didn't want nor care for Hermione whenever she was single or with him or whatever. But the moment another man showed interest in her in the slightest way that could be romantic, he found it pertinent to become jealous and try to assert possessiveness over her. He knew some women found possessive men attractive, but Hermione wasn't like most women. Thus, Ron found it difficult to have the brunette as a romantic companion. Yes, it was rather sad.

Knowing there was no getting through to Ron any more than he had already tried, Harry told Ron that they would talk more about it when he eventually calmed down. While he walked him to the front door, Ron told him that he would not calm down and was going straight to Kingsley to get him to overturn this law and "free Hermione from Snape's Death Eater clutches". Harry didn't deign that with a response, finding it pointless to reiterate that Snape had been pardoned of his crimes and status as a Death Eater, as well as the fact that Kingsley himself had signed off on the Bloodline Restoration Act. He did however invite him to be a witness to his upcoming nuptials as the second person to be wedded under the new Act, something Ron sneered at before leaving.

Returning to the kitchen were Daphne still remained seated, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry for that. Sometimes it is just best to deal with Ron right then than to let him stew and get even more angry."

Daphne's eyes, a blue-green color, stared at Harry before casually saying, "With the way he treated you and Hermione in school, I'm surprised you are still friends with him at all."

"He's not really as bad as he comes off as."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean he can't be worse either. And speaking out of legitimate concern towards Hermione, if I were you, I'd speak to Weasley about this supposed claim he seems to think he has over her. I promise you if it continues and you and Hermione continue to do nothing but overlook it, it will end in disaster. And believe me when I say that if it comes down to a duel between him and Snape, Snape won't hesitate to kill him."

Harry blinked in surprise. "You really think Snape would kill Ron for Hermione if he had to?"

Daphne smiled softly and nodded. "She's his wife, Harry. Most men will kill for their wives should harm come their way."

Harry wasn't entirely sure about that, but he made a mental note to do as Daphne suggested. Ron did seem to believe he had some claim on Hermione, and he needed to try and resolve the issue before things got out of hand in the future.


	8. Chapter 7

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 7

The first day of them being married had passed, and Hermione had to admit to herself that not only was it awkward, it was also rather…normal. Neither she or Severus spoke to one another much since she first woke up from fainting, only a few words here or there. When it came to sleeping at Spinner's End, Severus allowed her his room while he took up residence in another bedroom, presumably a guest bedroom. That night, Hermione laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was to come of them. Severus didn't seem to keen on being a husband, and definitely didn't seem to be in any hurry to consummate their marriage, even though their lives technically depended on it. Of course, they probably should discuss the situation, but the thought of talking to her former Potions professor about having sex with him was mortifying.

It was the second day of her being Hermione Snape, and she figured it would be a good time to speak with her new husband about their needed consummation. It wasn't like she really wanted to, but if it had to be done then she needed to speak to him about it. Leaving the living room where she had been reading, she walked down the hall a ways before stopping at one door at the end. After giving her a tour of his home, Severus had shown her his private Potions lab. She had been completely fascinated by it, even more so at his vast array of potions and potion ingredients, some of which she knew she hadn't used while schooling. Of course, she knew not to disturb him while he was brewing, but she really needed to speak to him about consummating. It was clear neither really wanted to think about it or participate, but if they wanted to not get sick or die, then they had to.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly turned the knob to the door and opened it, surprised the hinges did not squeak. She knew the building was rather old and most of the door hinges squeaked, but this door didn't. _It is probably because he loves potions and it is his Potions lab, _Hermione thought somewhat amused. Quietly she stepped through the door and down the stairs, descending into the basement turned Potions lab. Reaching the bottom she looked around for a moment, taking in the many bubbling cauldrons filled with potions of many different colors. She recognized a Pepper-Up Potion, Antidote to Common Poisons, Sleeping Draught, Swelling Solution, even Felix Felicis. There were many potions she recognized bubbling away, and many that she did not. One such potion was a beautiful mix of colors, resembling that of a rainbow. She would have believed it was an Elixir to Induce Euphoria, but a rainbow only emitted from that when it was finished, not while it was brewing. Not only that, the potion was a sunshine yellow color. Wondering what it was, she walked over to it and bent her head slightly over it, peering into the cauldron.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the cauldron, a surprised gasp escaping her mouth as it did. Turning around, she saw that it had been Severus to pull her away from the cauldron. Black eyes looked down at her for a moment before he said in his deep voice, "Don't touch that one. It is a very important potion for a very important client, and I won't have you messing it up and having me start over."

"S-Sorry," Hermione replied.

Severus hummed before walking away, over towards another table that had two cauldrons bubbling on them. He stirred one cauldron three times before turning to the other; he dropped five beetle eyes in that cauldron before stirring that one as well. Waving his wand over the two cauldrons to put them in a form of stasis, he then turned to look at his new wife. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What brings you down here uninvited?"

Hermione blushed momentarily before saying, "Sorry, I know I should have waited for you to finish. But I really need to talk to you about something."

"And that would be?"

"About…about our consummation to validate our marriage vows."

The Potions Master stared at the brunette silently, his face not showing any indication of what he was currently thinking from her words. They stood silently in Severus' Potions lab for a moment before he finally let out a sigh and rubbed a hand down his face. The action seemed so odd coming from the man that Hermione couldn't help but giggle slightly. She quickly silenced herself when black eyes looked sharply at her. Severus closed his eyes momentarily before saying, "I think it best we discuss this upstairs."

Hermione nodded and headed back towards the stairs, Severus lingering behind to put a few more potions in a state of stasis before following her up the stairs. As he followed behind her, his eyes landed on her backside briefly, taking in the jeans she was wearing hugged it perfectly before quickly diverting his gaze. Shaking his head he thought to himself, _Don't look at her inappropriately, Severus. Just because she is now your wife doesn't mean you have any right to think about, look, or touch her inappropriately. Ms. Granger was your student first and she is twenty years your junior._

Once they were back on the first level of Severus' home, they moved towards the kitchen. Severus prepared a pot of tea, pouring themselves both a cup before setting one down in front of her at her place at the kitchen table. Hermione thanked him and took a sip as he sat across from her. They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione finally spoke saying, "So, about our consummation, I was wondering-"

"Yes, I know. You want to know when and if it will happen with our three-day deadline," Severus finished for her.

Nodding Hermione said, "Yes."

Severus took a sip of his tea. "I have been thinking about the conditions of our vows, of this consummation. As we have already established, we have been forced into participating in the Bloodline Restoration Act, and the Ministry is further screwing with us by making us not only marry, but consummate. I personally would rather not, but I also don't fancy dying either."

Hermione looked down into her teacup, feeling her chest clench a bit at hearing him say he didn't want to consummate. It wasn't like she wanted to either, but the way he said it made it seem like he didn't find her desirable. It made her wonder briefly if any man found her desirable. Viktor had, but a relationship wouldn't have worked out for them anyway with the war going on. And Ron…he was too much of a git to find her desirable unless some other wizard showed interest in her. She was honestly glad she never allowed him to touch her. _I'd rather have Severus take me before Ron ever could, _Hermione couldn't help but think.

Unbeknownst to her though was that the real reason Severus wasn't too keen on consummating with her was due to his belief he didn't deserve to and he definitely didn't want to take her innocence. But the situation they were in called for it. Not only that, but Severus could admit to himself that he was afraid he would really start to desire her if he experienced the wonders of her flesh. He did not want to get attached to Hermione, knowing it would only lead to heartbreak, anguish and betrayal; at the very least heartbreak and anguish, emotions he did not want to experience again. Even so, he knew their consummation had to be done.

Resigning himself to their current problem, Severus cleared his throat before saying, "I suppose tomorrow is as good a time to…engage in the rest of our vows as any. You're not opposed to it, are you?"

Surprised by the sudden question Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not. I mean, it must be done. Do…do you have a time you want to?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on preparing?"

"N-No, that's not w-what I m-meant!" Hermione blushed a deep red. "I-I mean, I'd like some time to mentally and emotionally prepare myself. It…it will be my first time."

Hermione had ended her words with her head ducked and her voice a whisper. She couldn't believe she had just admitted to her former professor that she was a virgin and had never engaged in any sexual activity before. She wondered if her new husband thought her pathetic. However, Severus was actually surprised that the brunette had openly admitted her innocence. Yes, he already knew she was a virgin, but he never thought she would admit to it. He knew how prideful the little know-it-all could be, as he too was rather prideful. And yet she had decided to be vulnerable to him in this moment. It almost made her rather endearing to him…almost.

Being able to see she was embarrassed, he wondered how he could make her feel better about it. _I never thought I would want to make her feel better about anything, _Severus thought briefly. Almost hesitantly, Severus reached across the table and placed his large pale hand overtop of Hermione's, the action causing Hermione to look up at him. Looking into her brown eyes he said in a somewhat soothing voice, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about being a virgin. You are only what, nineteen? Twenty? Some people will wait longer to lose their virginity rather than rush into it and giving into their hormones during their teen years. There is nothing wrong with the fact that you are still untouched. Some people would wish they could be your age again and still be untouched. Don't be embarrassed about it or let anyone make you feel bad about it. But thank you for letting me know; I will take that fact into consideration tomorrow."

Stunned. Stunned was Hermione as she listened to the man sitting across from her, taking in his comforting words. Severus had actually comforted her. She almost couldn't believe it, but he had. Even though she was completely astonished by what had just occurred, she couldn't help but be touched by it. It was like…it was like he really cared for her. And maybe he did, but who was to really say? Her heart swelling with gratitude for his kind words, Hermione smiled sweetly at Severus.

"Thank you," Hermione told him, her cheeks tinged pink and brown eyes sparkling.

The dark haired man shifted his gaze away from the brunette, his own pale cheeks turning slightly pink from her sweet smile. Clearing his throat to save himself from coming embarrassment, he finished his tea before standing from the table. Moving to place his empty teacup in the kitchen sink, he said, "Let us do it tomorrow evening about seven."

The young witch nodded in agreement, watching as Severus quickly left the kitchen headed back to his Potions lab. The moment she heard the door open and shut behind the man, Hermione stood and headed towards the front door. She grabbed her wand, light jacket, and satchel with her Undetectable Extension Charm before leaving Severus' home. It was still too hard and early for her to even consider his home on Spinner's End as her own, especially when she knew she could return to her own flat whenever. Severus had explained that they would soon have to take up residence in Prince Manor, his ancestral home with the titles of the new Lord and Lady Prince, but for now they were fine where they were. He was also allowing her to return to her flat, not placing any restrictions on her, something Hermione was glad for.

Once she was outside, she walked down the street a bit before turning down into any empty alley and Disapparating away. Landing in front of Grimmauld Place, Hermione went up the stairs and knocked, patiently waiting for the door to open. It took a moment, but the front door eventually opened revealing Daphne. Along with her opening the door, raised voices reached Hermione's ears. Daphne smiled at the brunette and greeted, "Hello, Hermione."

"Hi Daphne," Hermione greeted in return, looking over her shoulder at the sound of the raised voices rising. Recognizing both Ron and Ginny's voices, as well as Harry's, Hermione looked back at the blonde and asked, "Is everything alright in there?"

Daphne pursed her lips before stepping outside with the brunette, closing the door behind her as she did. Looking at the other witch she said, "Weasley and Weaslette stopped by for an unexpected visit to complain and yell at Harry about your marriage to Snape and his upcoming one to me. It didn't help that I was already here, so they yelled at me as well. They only got louder when I told them exactly what I thought of their ridiculous behavior."

"Oh, well they'll calm down eventually when they realize it can't be undone."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "You don't honestly believe your hot-headed friends will do that, do you?"

Hermione looked to the side sheepishly. "I can hope."

"You keep foolishly doing that, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Anyway, what brings you here? Did you want to speak with Harry?"

"Actually, I came here to ask him where I could find you. I wanted to speak with you and get your advice."

Daphne's green-blue eyes widened in surprise at Hermione's statement. Blinking quickly she asked, "Oh? About what?"

Hermione blushed deeply. "Severus and I have decided to consummate our vows tomorrow evening, and I don't know the first thing about sex."

Silence followed Hermione's words, a rather long silence. Eventually Daphne spoke saying, "We should go to my apartment or your flat to speak more about this. I must say, I am really intrigued to hear this. Just let me tell Harry I will see him later."

Daphne stepped back into Grimmauld Place briefly before exiting again. As she and Hermione walked down the stairs and away from Grimmauld Place, Daphne said, "You know the Weasley's and Harry better than I do. Is it wise to leave him there with those two by himself?"

"Harry can take care of himself, and I don't think Ron or Ginny are stupid enough to try and attack Harry in his own home. Harry is a rather powerful and formidable opponent," Hermione replied with a proud smile for her best friend. "But it is nice to know you care for him."

"Of course, I do. Despite the way we came together, Harry is nice to talk to and I have found him to be not only kind but caring and rather sweet. He is also very bashful if you can make him so; it is rather endearing."

"Do you think you could end up loving him?"

"I'm sure I could, but we will see. We already like each other's company. But enough about Harry and me. All further topics of relationships will be strictly about you, Severus, and your consummation. And you say it is tomorrow evening?"

Hermione nodded in response. "Yes, it is, at seven to be exact. And…and I told him I've never had sex before."

Daphne suddenly stopped in her walk, staring at Hermione incredulously. "You've never had sex?"

"No."

"Then we need to get you prepared for tomorrow so you'll know what to expect. And seven o' clock in the evening is basically a date time." Daphne gasped almost excitedly. "Hermione, this is your first date as a married couple! We have to make sure you look exquisite! Come on, we're going to my place."

Not giving her time to object, Daphne grabbed Hermione's arm and Side-Apparated her to her apartment in Chelsea, England. As she was quickly ushered inside the blonde's home, Hermione wondered if it was such a good idea to come to Daphne for help. Then again, she wasn't sure who else would help her and understand her situation. She could only hope the blonde witch knew what she was doing. And furthermore, that Severus would appreciate Daphne's outcome on her. She didn't understand why she wanted him to be impressed before he engaged in sexual intercourse with her, but she just knew she wanted him to find her pleasing.


	9. Chapter 8

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 8

Harry knew it had been a mistake to allow Ron and Ginny to have all access to his Floo Network and come in whenever they wanted. But they were still his friends and he thought it seemed silly to deny them that. Then again, Hermione still at least announced herself before getting permission to come through. At the moment, both Ron and Ginny were yelling at him, expressing their displeasure of him being engaged and about to marry Daphne, as well as Hermione now being married to Snape. Well, Ron was mostly yelling about that; Ginny was yelling about him choosing to marry Daphne over her, even though he explained him and Daphne were set up together and that he and Ginny were no longer together. Yet, he was still here having the conversation. He really wanted a Pain-Relieving Potion for his headache right about now.

Finally having had enough, Harry stood up from his seat and interrupted Ron saying, "Ron, for the last and final time, Hermione and I are participants in this new law; unwilling, might I add. And there is nothing that can be done about it. Hermione has married Snape, and nothing you do or complain about is going to change that. And I highly doubt Hermione would want to be with you again after the way you on cheated her during your relationship with her. Why don't you just try to support her for once when she is with some other man that isn't you? And Ginny, we aren't getting back together in this or any lifetime. We tried a relationship—_twice_—and we failed. Not to mention you also agreed with my reasoning as to why we weren't working out and admitted to being a bad girlfriend. Yes, some things in my life is changing in a way that I never expected, but I've accepted it and am making the best of it. If Hermione can do it, so can I and we don't need your negativity if you can't try to support us. Now, I am done talking about this and if you have a problem with it, you can leave."

Both Ron and Ginny looked shocked at Harry's speech, clearly at a loss of what to say. However, both of their faces turned bright red before Ginny stomped to the fireplace and threw Floo Powder in it, Flooing back to the Burrow without another word. Ron however, told Harry before departing that their conversation wasn't over, and that once he could locate Hermione, he would talk some sense into her as well. When they were both gone and he was alone once more, Harry sighed before going to the bathroom to find that Pain-Relieving Potion, wondering if this was going to be a constant thing with Ron and Ginny, especially Ron.

His talk with Daphne about Ron and Hermione came to mind, making him seriously think about what his affianced said. Ron did seem to have some sort of notion that Hermione belonged with or to him in some form or fashion, though he only acted like that when there was another wizard involved vying for their friend's affections. And now that she was married, he seemed worse than ever. Realizing this, he knew Daphne was right, not that he doubted her much. He hoped Ron wouldn't do anything stupid in his anger towards their situation, especially in regard to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror in the dressing room. Daphne had taken her to a lingerie shop and picked out some rather skimpy lingerie for her to wear for her consummation. She had told the blonde witch that she was sure Severus wouldn't particularly care what she wore, but Daphne had been insistent. And though she didn't really want to wear them, she had to admit she looked nice in them.

"Hermione, are you alright in there?" Daphne's voice suddenly called out, causing Hermione to jump. "Do they fit?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. And yes, they do fit." Hermione stuck her head out of the curtain to look at her companion. "But I really don't think this is necessary. I mean, I highly doubt Severus will even think about wanting to…you know…with me any time after this."

Daphne gave Hermione a deadpan look. "The lies you tell. Snape will be crazy _not _to think about your sexy body again after tomorrow night."

A blush appeared on Hermione's face before she shook her head and ducked back into the dressing room, changing out of the lingerie and back into her normal clothes. Once she was dressed, she gathered the chosen lingerie and stepped out of the dressing room, walking with Daphne to the pay counter. As the woman behind the counter rung up the six pairs of lingerie, Hermione busied herself with looking for the appropriate amount of money the outfits came out to, just so she wouldn't have to look the woman in the face. After paying and taking the bag with her new lingerie, they two witches left the store and walked down the street, heading back to Daphne's home. As they did, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Daphne might be right. Maybe Severus would appreciate her wearing something a bit sexy. Then again, he might think her strange for doing so considering she was his former student, even if she was now his wife.

_I'm thinking too hard about this, _Hermione thought to herself. _It is only consummation of the vows, not something really romantic. Merlin, why have I been put into this position? _

Sighing softly to herself, Hermione decided to just see how things went the following night. More than likely she wouldn't wear the lingerie. But the one thing she could hope for was that Severus be gentle with her. She didn't want her first time to be traumatizing.

* * *

Severus stood looking at the setup of his living room, the room prepared by Draco for his night with Hermione. He had to hand it to his godson, the boy had a good eye for decoration. When he had first approached the young man the day before about his and Hermione's predicament, Draco had seemed less than enthusiastic to hear about it. He quote "did not want to begin to even think about the two of them being intimate in any way" unquote. However, in considering the stipulations of their vows and that they had no choice but to consummate, he agreed to help the brooding man set the atmosphere. Therefore, while Severus had been busy cooking, Draco had taken the time to set up the living room. And Severus—surprisingly—was impressed.

Draco came downstairs from the bathroom and said, "I hope the room is to your liking."

"Yes, I must admit it looks rather nice. It doesn't look a thing like how Hogwarts does on that blasted love holiday, so I would say you have succeeded."

"I went with just one rose on the table, figured it would be all you would stand for for Granger."

"I could have done without it, but I suppose the gesture is…adequate."

Draco stared at his godfather for a moment. "You know, with that attitude, I highly doubt Granger is going to enjoy tonight. Look, I know you don't care for her much and wished you hadn't had to marry her, but don't do anything rash tonight. Potter and I have come to an understanding and are sort of friends. And in doing so, I have come to one with Granger as well. And I don't want to have to hear that you let your bitter feelings to this situation provoke your actions and that you hurt her."

Severus was a bit surprised at the concern his godson was showing for the brunette that was now his wife. Then again, Draco was now cordial with Potter so it would only make sense if he was with his friends as well; he doubted his concern for Hermione extended towards Mr. Weasley. However, he was also secretly glad he was expressing his concern. It let him know that he was supporting him in this arranged marriage. And he himself had no intention of doing intentional harm to Hermione. Now knowing she was a virgin, he planned on being careful with her as much as possible. And to be safe, he had Pain-Relieving Potions on hand and Madame Pompfrey on Floo call just in case.

"Thank you for your concern, Draco. I will be sure to keep that in mind," Severus replied to him. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner and saw that it was a quarter till seven. That meant he only had fifteen minutes before Hermione arrived from wherever she had gone to earlier. Waving his wand, he summoned the two plates of food he had prepared—herb roasted hen with a side of creamy mash and steamed asparagus with lemon—as well as the bottle of Elven wine he had purchased the day before. Once the plates were set on the small table Draco had prepared, along with the proper eating utensils and wine glasses for the wine, Severus turned to his godson and said, "Your services are no longer required. Now I ask that you leave."

"Gee, you're welcome, Uncle Sev," Draco replied almost sarcastically. He however knew the man was grateful for his help and was more than likely feeling his nerves rise the closer the time got, though he wasn't outwardly showing it. Walking to the fireplace to prepare to Floo back home, he said, "I will have mother check on you later. She seems more concerned about you than I do. She also told me to tell you to give her regards to Granger."

Severus nodded as Draco Flooed away, leaving him to himself while waiting for his wife. He sat down in his armchair momentarily, taking the time to think about what was going to happen. The moment the clock struck seven, he and Hermione were going to have dinner together—not at all romantic—and then consummate their marriage in stipulations to the vows they were made to have. He already had an inkling that the brunette would be beyond nervous, especially considering she would be giving up her virtue tonight, to him specifically. He knew she probably hadn't considered him to be the one she gave herself to, and yet he was going to be that person. She didn't deserve to have him take her, and he didn't deserve her body nor her hand in marriage, even if it was arranged. He knew he wouldn't ever be able to make Hermione happy in their marriage, but there was nothing he could do. The young woman was stuck now forever with a broken man for a husband and would forever be after tonight.

The sound of the front door opening brought him out of his morbid thoughts, alerting him to Hermione's arrival. Standing he turned to look at her in greeting, only to stop short as he looked at her. Hermione was wearing a form fitting royal blue dress that complimented her body beautifully and flowed from the waist down to where it stopped just below her knees. Black heels adorned her feet and her wild, curly hair was tamed and flowing down her back, a silver pin pinning it to one side. As simple as she looked, Hermione looked…lovely, something Severus couldn't actually believe he agreed with.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment at the man staring at her, taking his staring and silence as a form of judgement. Believing she needed to explain her attire, she said, "This wasn't my idea. Daphne suggested I look presentable and this was her outcome." She also made sure to not at all mention the lingerie shopping the blonde had taken her on the day before.

"Well, it seems as if Ms. Greengrass has done an exceptional job," Severus replied, giving her a compliment in doing so. He wasn't sure if the young witch would catch it, though.

She stared at him for a moment after he spoke, taking in what he said. Realizing that he had given her a compliment, Hermione smiled softly and said, "Thank you."

_Oh, so she did catch it, _Severus thought mildly surprised before giving her a nod in response. He led her to their small setup, even being so kind as to pull back her seat and allowing her to sit down before he did so himself. He knew how to be gentlemanly, even if he had no reason to be before. As he sat, Hermione looked in amazement at the food before her. Yes, she knew her former Potions professor knew how to cook, but this food looked absolutely divine. She couldn't wait to dig into it. She looked up as Severus filled her glass with the Elven wine that was present on the table before filling his own, and soon the two of them were eating.

They spoke to each other while they ate, making small talk in the beginning to fill the somewhat uncomfortable silence. Wanting to talk about something that would keep her mind off their impending consummation, Hermione asked him about the potions he was brewing, specifically the rainbow colored one he had forbidden her to touch. She was surprised when Severus had told her it was a new kind of Fertility Potion, one that would increase pregnancy chances by ninety-six percent and was designed to also stop miscarriages.

"If not only proven successful, but well received, I may even bring it into the Muggle World in the form of an injection," Severus told her before taking a sip of his wine.

Hermione's eyes widened in amazement before she smiled at him. "That is amazing, and I hope it works. It will help so many women, magical and Muggle alike. And it would do some good for Pureblood families that were only able to have one child and wanted more but couldn't have any."

"Indeed."

Conversation flowed a bit after that and before long, the food was gone and talking soon ceased. The newlyweds sat awkwardly, knowing that with nothing else to do or in their way, there was really nothing stopping them from reaching the inevitable. The time had come for them to consummate, to complete their vows into permanence, and they couldn't put it off any longer. Clearing his throat, Severus stood up from the small dining table and looked at the brunette before asking almost stunted-ly, "Shall we?"

Nodding Hermione stood up and followed behind the dark man from the living room to the staircase, trying to will the slight shaking of her legs away. This was it, and she almost couldn't believe it was about to happen. She wished she had drunken a bit more wine, but then silently scolded herself for thinking so. It would do no good to be drunk during the consummation, especially if Severus was sober. Moments later they were up the stairs and stepping into Severus' bedroom, the room Hermione had been occupying since her arrival. Upon entering the room, Hermione gasped in surprise at what she saw.

The bedroom was decorated with red rose petals along the floor, bed, and any other surface. The black bedsheets had been exchanged for pristine white ones and the room was candlelit, giving it a very romantic vibe. Hermione stared around in awe at the sight, not believing Severus had gone out of his way to try and make this experience as comfortable as possible for her. Severus however felt his eye twitch at how his bedroom was decorated, knowing this was his godson's doing. _That little prat, _he couldn't help but think.

Deciding now wasn't the time to curse Draco to hell and back, he turned to face the brunette and said, "I can give you privacy if you want."

Looking at him Hermione bit her lip before turning her back to him, revealing the back of her dress that was zipped up. In a shy tone she said, "I need help with the zipper."

Severus blinked in surprise at the fact that she was asking him to help her undress. Taking a deep breath he lifted his hand and took hold of the tiny zipper, slowly pulling it down her back as he revealed more and more of her bare back until he finally stopped at the top of her arse. His hand on her zipper shook a bit as he stared at her back, taking note of the fact that she was not wearing a bra. And peeking just a bit from the top of the slit her dress made from the zipper was black lace, letting him know she was wearing black lace underwear.

Hearing the man make a rather strange noise that sounded like a muffled strangle, Hermione turned her head to face him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Severus replied curtly.

Hermione nodded before stepping out of her heels and moving to sit on the bed, holding her dress up as it hung off her shoulders. She looked at Severus nervously, feeling even more anxious than she previously had. She was undressing, about to be completely exposed to him, and he was still fully dressed. Biting her lip she said softly, "You're still dressed."

Realizing that him being fully clothed with the brunette halfway naked was making her nervous, Severus nodded before beginning to unbutton his shirt. He felt awkward undressing in front of his former student-turned-wife, but they had to bare themselves to one another whether they wanted to or not. As he finished undoing his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, he noticed that Hermione's brown eyes had widened considerably and seemed a tad darker. Knowing she was staring at his bare torso, he looked down at himself wondering what it was that she was looking at that had her so wide-eyed.

_Oh, my goodness, _Hermione couldn't help but think as she stared at Severus in awe. This man had a well-built torso with pronounced pectorals and abdominals, and the perfect amount of chest hair decorating his pale skin. He had a few scars here and there, but he looked…well, perfect. And to think he had been hiding this physique underneath black robes for who knew how long. She honestly should not find her former professor attractive, and yet here she was.

Blushing, Hermione willed herself to not be embarrassed before taking her dress off completely, Severus himself undressing until they both were in their underwear. Black eyes looked at her body, taking in the smooth, creamy skin, delicate curves, and pert bust that was presented to him. She was…exquisite, very beautiful. And in thinking this, Severus felt like some sort of dirty old man. Even so, he couldn't help but continue to admire Hermione, though he kept his face neutral. Knowing that there was no time like the present, Severus walked over to the bed Hermione was seated on and sat next to her. Placing his callused hands on her shoulders, he gently pushed her back to lie upon the pillows and said softly, "Just try to relax. I promise to be delicate."

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione nodded as she laid back, baring and exposing herself to the man that was her husband completely. She let out a soft gasp when his fingers slowly trailed down from her shoulders to her chest and between the valley of her breasts. They traveled down her torso to her navel and stopped at her hips, right at the delicate lace of her black panties. Her breath caught momentarily at that, but she soon relaxed when Severus instead began stroking her sides, submitting her to relaxation in a rather soothing way. The feel of his hands on her body…she didn't think there was a word in her mind at that moment to describe it. But she did know that it felt good, so much so that she unknowingly closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his hands on her body.

Severus' hand trailed down her body again to her hips, her emitting a soft sigh as he did. However, when his hand rested itself against her clothed intimate area, she jumped a bit and her eyes flew open. The Potions Master rubbed her hip soothingly to calm her while the one resting against her began slowly massaging her through the fabric, the movement against her center causing Hermione to moan softly. Her eyes once again fell shut at the feeling of pleasure began to spread through her body and as more soft moans escaped her throat. Unknowingly, the brunette began moving her hips in rhythm to the hand that was rubbing her through the fabric of her panties, the action shocking Severus as she did. Severus took note of how Hermione seemed to actively—though subconsciously—be searching for relief to his ministrations as her hips rocking began to speed up more and she spread her legs a little wider. She didn't even know that her small actions and noises were causing him to harden in his own underwear. Feeling the fabric of her underwear become slightly damp underneath his fingers, Severus decided to take things to the next step. Taking the hand that was massaging her, he dipped into the front of her underwear and placed his hand on her private area, a small hiss escaping his lips at feeling how wet she had gotten. Hermione though, feeling his hand on her, bucked her hips and released a rather loud moan as one of his fingers rubbed against her pearl.

Seeing the reaction he got out of her, Severus once again rubbed over her clit and Hermione's hips bucked again. He slid his hand lower and gently slid a finger between her wet lips and inside of her. Feeling her muscles clench around his finger, Severus groaned lowly at the feeling of how tight she was around him as well as how wet she was. Slowly he pumped his finger inside of her, Hermione responding well to the actions. Severus added another finger as he continued to pump his fingers inside of her, all the while using his thumb to rub and tease her clit. By this point Hermione was gripping the bedsheets tightly in her fists as she seemed to be in complete and utter bliss at how her husband was touching her. She groaned in pleasure when the man added a third finger and began pumping a bit faster. Her hips rocked in rhythm to his ministrations and before she knew it, she was tumbling over the edge into ecstasy as she came around his fingers.

As Hermione came down from her orgasmic high, Severus removed his fingers from inside her and palmed the straining erection he was now sporting inside of his underwear. He hadn't expected to become so turned on by Hermione, but he was and though it was unsettling how he found his new wife lustfully attractive, he also found it exciting. However, this was Hermione's first sexual experience and the consummation to their vows, thus they had to do this. And yet with how things were going, it was almost as if they were forgetting that. Knowing that the brunette was completely relaxed, he stood off the bed momentarily to remove his underwear, not at all aware of the brown eyes watching him in much interest. Getting back on the bed, he carefully removed Hermione's panties and dropped them to the floor, completely baring her wet center to him.

Gently moving to settle between her legs, Severus hovered slightly above Hermione, ready to push into her. Looking her in her eye he asked, "Are you ready?"

Hermione bit her lip in lust and anticipation and nodded in response, readying herself for what was to come. Nodding in response to her nod, Severus murmured a Contraceptive Charm before gently coating himself with her juices, the action causing Hermione to moan again. Once he was coated he slowly pushed inside of her, his hands on her hips as he did. Hermione whimpered as she felt him push in further before stopping, giving her time to adjust to him after breaking through her barrier. Though she had never taken another man inside of her before, Severus filled her perfectly, his girth making her feel full. She slowly ran her hands up his body before holding tight to his shoulders, taking deep breaths as she did. When she was relaxed with him inside of her, Hermione whispered, "You can move now."

Severus nodded and slowly pulled out a bit before pushing back in, the action causing them both to moan. He set a slow rhythm, taking long deep strokes inside of her as she held onto him, moaning in his ear. Soon their coupling picked up speed and before long Severus was thrusting into Hermione in a fast yet comfortable pace, pleasurable sounds escaping her lips as he did. Hermione kept clenching around him and soon came again with him inside of her. Severus thrust faster inside her, his hips smacking against hers. They both soon felt a tightness forming in their lower regions, the tale-tell feeling of orgasm hurdling towards them, and for Hermione the third time. Before long the coil snapped and they both came, a cry of ecstasy leaving Hermione's mouth as Severus groaned deeply as he came.

The two of them panted as they came down from their orgasmic high, though Hermione was feeling rather euphoric. Though that wasn't how she had expected her first time to be, it had felt and been _amazing_! She had never felt so fantastic in her entire life. Panting she opened her eyes to see Severus looking down at her. Though his face was emotionless, it was flushed pink and he too was taking deep breaths to calm his wildly beating heart. After a moment he asked, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine," Hermione responded. She wanted to tell him it had been fantastic, completely euphoric, but she wasn't sure he wanted to hear her say that.

Internally pleased to hear that, Severus nodded and gently pulled out of her before grabbed his wand and casting the Scouring Charm on them, instantly cleaning them both up. Waving his wand again, he dressed them both in their sleepwear and clean underwear. Raising up, Severus moved to get off the bed and leave the room but was stopped when Hermione placed a hand on his arm. Looking at her he saw her brown eyes looking at him before she said, "You can stay the night here, if you want."

"I don't have to, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He was sure she was bound to feel uncomfortable later.

"It's alright, I don't mind. But if you're sure…"

"I think so, at least for the time being."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione let Severus go and watched him leave the bedroom, wishing him 'goodnight' as he left. Once he was gone, the brunette climbed under the bedsheets and settled down, though she couldn't ignore the pleasurable throbbing between her legs from hers and Severus' consummation. Hopefully now that that was done, it would keep the Bloodline Restoration Act representatives off their backs for a while. With that thought in mind, Hermione snuggled down into bed, soon drifting to sleep with a certain Potions Master in her dreams.

And as both Severus and Hermione slept in their separate beds, the magical ring mark around their left ring fingers glowed, the magic responding to the completed consummation. The glow on their fingers soon died and the magical ring mark was still present in their skin. However, a rune was spelled out along the mark that soon sunk into their fingers before disappearing, the married couple being none the wiser.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is relatively long, but I had a lot I wanted to put in it. Hopefully it turned out well, so I hope you all like it. Also, let me know what you thought of Severus and Hermione's consummation. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you stay tuned for more! Love, SehunsBae37.**


	10. Chapter 9

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 9

Severus woke up the next morning, feeling oddly well rested than usual. He stared at the ceiling wondering why he could have when the events of the previous night suddenly flooded his mind. Last night he and Hermione had had sex to consummate their bonding vows in time, and it had been…pleasurable. He hadn't expected to be so attracted to her body the way he was last night, and yet he had been. She had felt wonderful around him and he doubted he would be able to get the look of ecstasy on her face during their coupling out of his head.

Groaning he turned over onto his side, taking his pillow and placing it over his head. He was such a disgusting old man for allowing his mind and body to want his former student the way it had the night before. Even now he could still feel her touch lingering on his skin. He shouldn't be thinking about Hermione like this, even if she was his wife now. It was wrong and if it had been his choice, it wouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have been the one to take her innocence, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had taken her virtue; he had been her first.

A soft knock on the door of the guest room he was occupying caught his attention and he heard slightly muffled through the door, "Severus?"

It was Hermione, as if it would be anyone else. Wondering what she wanted, he climbed out of bed and slipped his feet into a pair of slippers before walking to the door. He didn't know why, but Severus could feel his heart speed up in his chest. Was he…was he nervous? He had no reason to be, it was just Hermione after all. Perhaps it was because of what had occurred between them the night before and this would be the first time facing each other since he escaped the room. And yes, he had escaped. Her offer to stay had been too much temptation after what they had done; it was just better for him to leave.

Taking hold of the door handle, Severus turned it and opened the door to reveal Hermione standing on the other side of the threshold. She, much like himself, was still in her nightwear with a robe wrapped around her body and her feet in fuzzy slippers. His inner thoughts found it quite a shame to see her completely covered with him now knowing what she looked like with no clothes on. Her curly brown hair looked wild in the messy bun she had it pinned in up top of her head, a few strands having not made it up. Her whole ensemble made her look…adorable. Looking at her with an unreadable expression he asked, "Yes, Hermione?"

It was still strange for him to call her by her first name, but he noticed she seemed rather pleased that he had, if the way her eyes shined and pink lips curved into a small smile was anything to go by. Hermione looked up at him and said, "There is an owl with a letter from the Ministry for you waiting downstairs."

_What could they possibly want now? _Severus couldn't help but wonder in annoyance. The Ministry—especially the Bloodline Restoration Act—were really grinding his nerves. Repressing a sigh he stepped out of the room and headed down the hallway for the stairs, Hermione following behind him. They descended the stairs to the kitchen where the owl was perched on the back of one of the chairs at the table. It held out its leg to the Potions Master, allowing him to take the letter attached before flying out of the kitchen to the living room and up the chimney from the fireplace; it was apparently how it had gotten inside. Rolling his eyes at the bird Severus opened the letter and saw that it was from the representatives of the B.R.A. Already hating the letter, he began reading its contents.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Snape,_

_Thank you for taking part in your consummation and completing your vows. We were alerted of your doing so last night, presumably when you finished your consummation. Now with all of the formalities done for the time being, we hope you two will be happy in your marriage and we will look forward to a child within the next year._

_Also, it is imperative now that you have consummated to move into the Prince family ancestral home soon, wherever it may be. One of us will visit later in the week to make sure that the move into the ancestral home will go as planned. Again, thank you for completing your wedding vows with your consummation and participating in the Bloodline Restoration Act._

_Sincerely, _

_The Representatives of the B.R.A._

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"Those sick bastards!" Severus hissed viciously, the letter crumbling in his pale hands as they formed fists.

Hermione, rather surprised by the sudden and low outburst, gently asked, "What is it?"

Not answering, Severus handed the crumbled letter to the brunette, allowing her to read its contents while he made himself a pot of black coffee, his preferred brew. He heard a small choking noise and turned to see Hermione's face bright red—obviously from embarrassment—while a look of disbelief covered her face. Looking at him she said, "They were alerted that we consummated."

"Yes, which is why they are the sick prats that they are. Who in the name of Salazar Slytherin keeps tabs on two people having sex to make sure the bond and vows took?"

"It is an invasion of privacy, and rather perverted of them."

Severus hummed in agreement, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a sip of the hot drink. Hermione meanwhile turned back to the letter to read it once more before asking, "What do they mean when they say 'wherever it may be'? In regard to your ancestral home, I mean?"

He saw no reason to deny her the information as to why Prince Manor's location was hidden, seeing as she was now his wife and all. Gesturing for her to sit down, he used wandless magic to levitate an empty coffee cup to the table, as well as the coffee pot and cream and sugar. As Hermione set to making her coffee just the way she liked it, Severus proceeded to explain where Prince Manor was located, as well as its location no longer being known by the Ministry of Magic, having gone off the grid so to speak during the reign of Grindelwald. His grandfather had opened up their Floo Network following his defeat, only to cut it off completely during Voldemort's first initial reign. Not only that, but the manor was protected by ancient wards and only those of Prince blood could enter. When asked how he knew this, he told that his mother had informed him of it some time before her passing. However, he did admit that he had never stepped foot into the manor before, even though he knew where it was.

Hermione tilted her head before saying, "You should go and see it, especially if it is inherited to you."

Severus was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure it was."

"Why wouldn't it be? You are of Prince blood."

"Because my mother was disowned for choosing to marry a muggle, losing access to the Prince family vaults and stepping foot onto the manor grounds. It wouldn't surprise me if her disownment extended to me."

Hermione thought that sounded ridiculous. "Have you inquired about it with the goblins at Gringotts?"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "I don't have to inquire about something that I know to be accurate."

"Well I'm going to inquire about it. It is your family and you have a right to everything the Princes have ever had, disowned mother or not."

Standing up Hermione walked towards the stairs to go get dressed, a step of purpose in her stride. Severus watched her go slightly bemused, wondering if she was really serious about finding out if he inherited the Prince family manor and fortune. What made him wonder about it more was the fact that she most likely knew it wasn't any of her business, and yet she was doing it anyway. Then again, perhaps it was with her being his wife now, but that was beside the point. She did not have to do this for him, and he wouldn't ask her to, but she still was. He sat there so long in wonder about her actions that he was surprised to see her back downstairs dressed in a black pencil skirt and baby blue dress shirt, black ballet flats on her feet and hair neatly pulled back from her face.

Looking square into his black eyes she asked, "Are you getting dressed? We have somewhere to be."

The Potions Master's eye twitched at the rather haughty tone the brunette had used, though she probably hadn't meant to. He knew she could be rather bossy, especially with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, but hearing it directed towards him made him feel some type of way. Holding his tongue from saying something snarky in response, he simply stood and strode towards the stairs, heading to the guest room to get dressed, as well as wash his face and brush his teeth. When he had done all of that, he descended the stairs dressed in black slacks and button up shirt, black shoes on his feet.

"Let's go," Severus simply said, an almost commanding tone in his voice that had Hermione frowning at him.

As the two of them left Spinner's End and Disapparated to Diagon Alley, Hermione couldn't help but notice that her new husband had transitioned back into the Severus Snape that she had been familiar with her entire life, very much unlike the one that had consummated their vows with her last night. She had very much enjoyed that Severus, the one that had been kind and sweet with her, making her body sing in a way it had never before, the one that had been concerned about her and soothingly helped her to relax. The contrast was drastic and she found she wanted to see more of that Severus Snape, and not the snarky, sharp tongued one that established her as an insufferable know-it-all.

* * *

Harry walked through the Ministry heading for the Minister's Office. Kingsley had sent him a letter asking him to visit, to which Harry responded that he would. It was also convenient for Harry as he wanted to speak to Kingsley more about his upcoming marriage to Daphne in just days. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to it, he just wanted to talk to someone about it. That, and he wanted to know if Kingsley knew anything about Hermione and Snape's completion of their vows, _if _they completed their vows.

Turning the corner he was surprised to see Luna step out of Kingsley office, her usual serene smile on her face. Smiling he greeted, "Hello Luna."

Luna smiled at Harry and gave him a friendly hug replying, "Hello Harry. It is good to see you again. I haven't seen you since Hermione and Professor Snape's bonding ceremony."

"Yeah, things have been a bit crazy since then."

"Yes, I'm sure. Everyone is talking about the bonding. How is Ron taking it?"

"Not good, and neither is Ginny upon finding out I'm a part of the Bloodline Restoration Act as well."

Luna nodded in understanding, her knowing exactly why Ginny would be upset about it. The two of them stood there in silence for a while before Harry asked, "What were you doing here, Luna?"

Blinking Luna answered, "I was here because the Minister summoned me."

"Oh? About what?"

With a soft smile Luna said, "I'm to marry Rabastan Lestrange as part of the Bloodline Restoration Act once he is set free from his imprisonment in Azkaban."

Green eyes widened in shock upon hearing those words. Harry couldn't believe it. Not only was he and Hermione in this mess with no way out, now Luna was a part of it, too. Why did it seem like the world loved to screw with him and his friends? Harry stared at the blonde witch for a moment before he just said, "Bloody hell."


	11. Chapter 10

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 10

Stepping into Gringotts, Hermione could feel all the goblins' beady eyes on her, many of them scowling and glaring. It made her feel rather small, especially from their high seats, but she held her head up as she marched to the front desk, Severus not far behind her. Reaching the desk where the Head Goblin sat, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me."

The Head Goblin peered down at Hermione from behind the large desk and narrowed his beady down at her before saying, "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend. Here to steal something else and escape on a dragon again, damaging our property once again?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked the brunette, taking in her embarrassed expression and the pink blush on her face as she slightly ducked her head. She closed her eyes momentarily before replying, "No sir, I am not. I'm actually here on familial business in concerns to my…husband."

The goblin's eyes widened slightly before turning to look at her companion. Seeing the tall brooding man, he greeted, "Professor Snape. I heard of your recent nuptials. Congratulations are in order, I suppose."

Severus only hummed in response. Turning back to Hermione the Head Goblin said, "You want to inquire whether Mr. Snape is entitled to the Prince family fortune and estate."

It wasn't a question, Hermione could hear that in his tone. Nodding in confirmation, she said, "Yes, we would."

He nodded before calling another goblin to stand in for him, then beckoned the newly wedded couple to follow him. They walked down a long series of corridors, reminding Hermione once again of just how large and deep Gringotts was. It wasn't long before they finally reached the office of the Head Goblin. As the goblin took a seat behind his desk, Hermione and Severus sat in the two chairs provided in front of it. Once everyone was comfortable the Head Goblin summoned a stack of documents, the top document having a large letter 'P' with a crown overtop of it, shamrocks decorating it, and all of it settled in a crest, the Prince family crest.

Looking through the documents, the Head Goblin read them quickly looking for a specific one before finally stopping on one particular piece of parchment. Glancing over it he nodded and said, "Here it is, the Prince family tree and inheritance forms. Eileen Prince, daughter of former and deceased Lord Roderick Prince. Disowned from all Prince family inheritances—including vaults, property, etc.—upon marrying Muggle Tobias Snape. Child, Severus Tobias Snape's birth was known by grandfather Lord Prince. During his last few days, Lord Prince made a final change to his will stating that when Severus either became of age or married, he would be entitled to all Prince family land, property, vaults, fortunes, heirlooms, etc., and would become the new Lord Prince."

The Head Goblin looked up at the couple in front of him, taking in their surprised expressions. "In conclusion, everything the Prince family have ever owned is now yours, Mr. Snape. Once you sign the documents accepting your inheritance, you will be granted the official title of Lord Prince and will have access to all the Prince family vaults and property. The same goes for your wife when she becomes Lady Prince."

Hermione, though shocked at what she had just heard, recovered faster and looked at her husband. She would have giggled at the absolute shock on his face, but she didn't. Instead, she poked his arm lightly and said, "I knew you weren't included in your mother's disownment."

Severus stared at the Head Goblin in disbelief, black eyes comically wide on his pale face. Blinking to get his bearings he asked, "Are you sure?"

The Head Goblin simply handed the document over, allowing the wizard to read it. Severus' eyes read and reread the words written on the document over and over before finally putting it down and sitting in disbelief. Looking back up at the Head Goblin he asked, "So my grandfather knew of me and my mother didn't know?"

"Your grandfather knew about you, and your mother in fact _did _know. In fact, she was the one to let the former and deceased Lady Prince know that she was expecting, knowing her father would find out. I do not know if she knew that you were set to inherit everything the Princes have, but she did know that Lord Prince knew of your existence."

Severus wasn't sure what to feel in that moment. Here he had just found out that he was set to inherit his mother's family's fortune and everything it entitled, including becoming the new Lord Prince. It was rather overwhelming, even more so to know that his mother knew that his grandfather had known about him and hadn't said anything. He wasn't sure how to feel with so many emotions warring inside of him due to this new discovery. Other than his wide eyes, his face showed no emotion; however, his hands had begun to tremble slightly. Severus didn't realize it though, not until he felt a gentle hand place itself over his. Looking over he saw that it was Hermione that had touched his hand comfortingly, his wife looking at him with concern in her eyes. Taking a breath he gave her a slight nod, letting her know he was alright.

Facing the Head Goblin once more, Severus asked, "So do I just get my inheritance upon agreeing to take it, or sign a document? What is it?"

Head Goblin looked at the Potions Master slightly bemused, though it was hard to tell considering he seemed to always where the same expression. Placing his hands on his desk he said, "To fully accept your inheritance, you will have to first take the Oath of Magical Inheritance, then sign the inheritance papers in your blood. Only then will you inherit everything that is entitled to you."

"Oath of Magical Inheritance?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, a frown marring her face as she wracked her brain to try and remember if she knew anything about it or had read about it before, only to come up empty.

"It isn't something that is known or spoken about much," the Head Goblin explained. "This oath is taken when the predecessor of the one receiving the inheritance is no longer living, and thus can not physically hand over the inheritance to their descendant."

"Oh wow, I didn't know that. Does this mean Harry would have to take that oath to get his inheritance for the Potter fortune and such when he marries Daphne?"

"I cannot disclose that information, Mrs. Snape."

"So yes, then," Severus said. Nodding once he said, "I am ready to take the oath."

The Head Goblin nodded before turning to Hermione. "I apologize Mrs. Snape, but you cannot be present during the oath, even if you are his spouse. I must ask you to wait in the main room of the bank. My colleague will escort you back."

Hermione wanted to protest, but also knew better than to argue with the goblins. They already held a grudge against her for breaking into Gringotts with Harry and Ron already; no need to fuel their dislike of her more. She stood up and walked to the door of the office, opening it and stepping out. Closing the door behind her, she turned and was startled to see the goblin waiting for her, just as the Head Goblin had said. With a quick gesture of his hand, he indicated for the brunette to follow him and before she knew it she was entering the main room of Gringotts. She thanked the goblin politely and went to sit on an open bench, watching the goblins count gold, silver, rubies, and other gems. She was so busy watching them, she didn't notice a familiar person walking towards her until they spoke.

"Hermione?" a voice that of a man spoke.

Looking up Hermione smiled at seeing Bill Weasley, though she also felt rather awkward upon seeing him. Standing she greeted him with a hug saying, "Hello Bill. Working today?"

Bill nodded and responded, "I am. What are you doing here?"

"Business."

"Oh? Inquiring about a job."

"No, I don't think the goblins trust me even being in here. But the reason I am here is because Severus is accepting his inheritance."

"Oh, that's right. You married Professor Snape due to the Bloodline Restoration Act. What family exactly does he belong to?"

"The Prince family. With him accepting his inheritance, he'll become the new Lord Prince."

Bill's greenish eyes widened at the news before saying, "Wow, that's amazing. Hey, that means you'll become a Lady, Lady Prince."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet before saying, "Yes, that hasn't really sunk in yet. Everything is happening so fast—the B.R.A., the marriage, the knowledge of knowing I'll have some sort of position of power with Severus getting his inheritance—I'm still trying to grasp it all."

"Well, if I know anything, I know that you'll figure it out and handle the way only Hermione Granger can." Bill placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Keep your head up Hermione and try to be happy. I'm sure Snape isn't as bad as he seems or is perceived to be. And I know he'll take care of you."

The brunette gave the red-haired man a grateful smile, happy with the reassurance he was giving her. She thanked him and the two of them hugged once more before Bill continued on his way to his office. He did pause momentarily to tell her that he wouldn't mention their encounter to Ron, knowing his youngest brother was likely to blow a gasket if he found out he had spoken to Hermione when he had been trying to get in contact with her since finding out about her marriage. Hermione nodded and sent her regards to Fleur before he left.

It wasn't long before Severus showed up, a few documents held in his hand as he walked over to his wife. Looking up at her husband Hermione said, "Well?"

Severus didn't respond right off, but then he handed her the documents and said, "It is official. I am now Lord Prince and have access to Prince Manor and the family vaults and fortune."

Hermione, though knowing it had happened, still couldn't really believe it. Not only that, but also couldn't believe what it meant for her. Swallowing she whispered, "And that makes me…that makes me a Lady."

"Yes, it does. You now hold the title of Lady Prince, and the first Muggleborn ever to hold the title of a Lady in the Prince family."

Hermione stared up at Severus in shock, not knowing what to say or do with that information. Her mouth kept opening and closing as she tried to think of something to say, and yet could not. When Severus raised an eyebrow at her gaping expression, obviously waiting for her to say something, the only thing she could say was, "Wow."

Severus smirked and chuckled a bit before suggesting they go and get breakfast while it was still early, preferably away from Diagon Alley. Agreeing, Hermione followed the older man out of the bank and allowed him to Side-Apparate her to London for breakfast. As they walked down the street Hermione made a mental note to visit or invite Harry to update him about what had happened that morning. He was sure to find it interesting, especially when he would have to go through the same thing very soon.

* * *

Harry stood in Madam Malkin's as he was measured for his formal robes that he would be getting married in in just three days. He actually hadn't thought about getting robes for the occasion at all, not until it was mentioned to him by none other than Draco Malfoy. Upon finding out Harry did not have any robes ready, the blond wizard had drug him to Diagon Alley and he was immediately taken for measurements. As Madam Malkin worked with him, Harry looked over towards Draco who was watching the woman work before saying, "You didn't have to do this, Malfoy."

"Of course I did, Potter. We can't have you looking frumpy on your wedding to my future sister-in-law," Draco replied easily.

"Future sister-in-law?"

"Yes. I am engaged to Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister. We'll be wedded next spring." Draco gave Harry a small smirk. "I suppose this makes us more family than the Black family does."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment before laughing softly, nodding in agreement. Merlin, was this new Act he was involved in making his life more interesting than it already was.


	12. Chapter 11

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 11

Luna sat on the boat as it floated along the dark waves, looking up at the great, imposing prison known as Azkaban. She could see a few Dementors that floating around the dark building, but otherwise didn't bother her or her companion taking her to the prison. Soon they reached the rocky shore of Azkaban Prison and the man in the boat told her that he would be waiting for her right there when she was finished with her visit. Thanking him, Luna climbed out of the boat and made her way up the rocky path to the building, the entrance being guarded by two guards that looked very intimidating. Of course being Luna, the light blonde witch smiled and greeted, "Good morning, sirs."

The two guards looked at the young witch before one of them replied gruffly, "Morning."

"What brings you here to Azkaban this dreary morning?" the other guard asked.

"I am here to visit and meet my fiancé," Luna answered easily.

The guards stared at her in surprise, in utter disbelief that this pretty little witch was engaged to someone in this horrible place and had yet to meet him it would seem. Recovering from their shock, one of them grabbed a nearby clipboard and quill while the other told her to write down her name, as well as the prisoner she would be visiting. Luna did so and upon handing the clipboard back while keeping the parchment she wrote on, she was also told to hand her wand over along with the parchment to the desk just inside, stating she would have it returned upon leave of her visit. Thanking the two wizards, Luna waited for them to open the large prison doors before entering, stopping by the desk as told to hand over her parchment and wand. Once that was done, another wizard instructed her to follow him down a dark corridor to a lift.

Once they reached the lift, he and Luna stepped into it and he closed the lift doors, tapping his wand on the side of it to take them up to the correct level she wished to visit. It wasn't long before they reached the correct level and Luna stepped off the lift. The wizard stepped off as well and said, "I will wait right here until the end of the visit. His cell is down this corridor, fourth cell to the left. You have fifteen minutes, should you wish to use it all."

Nodding, Luna walked down the corridor, passing the cells and the prisoners within until she stopped at the fourth one on the left. There, seated on a tattered old mattress and looking very much worse for wear, was her fiancé and future husband-to-be, Rabastan Lestrange. Giving him a small, yet kind smile, Luna greeted, "Hello."

Rabastan stared at Luna with a raised eyebrow for a moment before saying slowly in a gruff voice from disuse, "Hello."

"My name is Luna Lovegood. I don't know if you remember me much from the Battle of the Department Mysteries."

"Yes, you are the little blonde friend of Potter's. What brings you to this cruel place to visit me?"

"Well, I would first like to thank you for joining us in our battle against Lord Voldemort."

"You're…welcome." Rabastan hadn't been thanked for turning tail on the Death Eaters and joining the Light to fight against them. He had been pardoned for most of his crimes in joining Potter's forces after realizing that what the Dark Lord was fighting for was actually just power and immortality, all the while making it seem it was for Pureblood domination, something he rationally knew would just wipe Pureblood families out in the long-run. It wasn't moral and caused so many deaths; Rabastan didn't see a reason to add on any more.

Clearing his throat a bit, Rabastan asked, "Anything else?"

Luna looked to the side and noticed a small wooden stool. Taking it, she sat it in front of the cell and sat down, getting comfortable before speaking once again. "I'm not sure how much you know of what has been going on in the Ministry, but they have made a few changes, one of which is a new Act that the MLE has passed. It is called the Bloodline Restoration Act and was created to restore dying Pureblood family lines."

Rabastan's eyes, a dark brown color, widened in surprise before he blinked. Standing up from the uncomfortable bed he was occupying, he walked over to the cell door and stopped in front of Luna. Looking down at her he asked, "Are they suggesting my family be a part of this new Act?"

"Yes, the Lestrange family will be a participant in the B.R.A., with you to be the one being the active participant for the Lestrange family. This will be after you are released from here, of course."

"They do know I still have to serve another year here, right?"

"Yes, and they are willing to wait until you are."

"Are there other families participating in this…Bloodline Restoration Act?" There had to be, it couldn't be just his own family.

Nodding, Luna told him that two other families were participating, the Potters and the Princes. She had to explain that while there were no other Prince family members with the last name, there was one descendent left, that person being Severus Snape. Rabastan was surprised from the news before saying, "Severus would never participate."

The blonde witch smiled and replied, "But he already has. He was the first to be wed, and Harry and his chosen fiancé are going to be wed tomorrow."

"But Potter is not a Pureblood, and neither is Severus."

"Yes, when it came down to it, the Bloodline Restoration Act is simply to continue the dying bloodlines, rather than making sure they stay pure. And in Professor Snape's case, just making sure the Prince family blood still runs through his and Hermione's future children's' veins."

The Lestrange blinked in surprise at hearing that Severus had married Potter's Muggleborn friend. Whether that had been willingly or unwillingly, it was surprise. At least the girl was smart, even the Dark Lord could attest to that. He could only imagine Severus marrying someone that was at least an intellectual. But that wasn't what really concerned him at the moment. After hearing the young blonde tell him the Ministry was choosing women for them to marry, it made him wonder who was chosen for him.

Deciding to ask Luna this question, he asked, "If the Ministry is choosing our affianced, who is it that they have chosen for me to marry when I get out of prison?"

Luna smiled softly at him before answering, "Me."

Rabastan and Luna stared at each other in silence, letting the information sink in for the imprisoned wizard. As they stared at one another, Luna took the time to look at Rabastan's features hidden beneath dirt from his cell. With his dark hair and dark brown eyes, she actually found he had rather chiseled features, though it was obvious he had lost weight in his face and the prison garb he was wearing was hanging on his body. Even so, she found him to be very handsome and he had been nothing but kind to her thus far. She believed it would continue when he finally stepped foot from this horrible place. Rabastan too seemed to find Luna rather attractive with her soft smile, pale silvery eyes that sparkled like the stars at night, and soft feminine features. Her pale blonde hair hung in long, golden waves and was actually more blonde than the Malfoys without seeming completely yellow, something he found he liked rather much. And ever since she arrived, she had been nothing but kind to him. In fact, she was the first person to visit him since reentering Azkaban, the knowledge of which made him feel good to know that someone thought him worthy enough for a visit despite everything he had done in the past.

Giving what was probably his first smile in a long time, Rabastan asked somewhat bemused, "And it doesn't bother you that you will be marrying me? Someone with more sins than they can count and doesn't really deserve a chance to be a decent person?"

Luna reached through the bars of the cell door and took hold of his cold hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Everyone deserves a second chance to make things right or better themselves, no matter how much others believe that they don't. And I believe you deserve a chance as much as anyone else. Besides, if you are to be my husband one day, I would find it unfair to not get to know you and give you a chance despite this awkward circumstance."

Dark brown eyes looked into silvery ones before Rabastan said with a slight smirk, "You are a strange girl, Luna Lovegood. Even so, I find you intriguing."

Luna giggled at the man's statement, thinking to herself that many people thought that of her. Hearing footsteps approaching, Luna turned her head to see the wizard that brought her up walk towards her. He glared at Rabastan before saying, "Ms. Lovegood, your fifteen minutes are up. It is time for you to leave."

Nodding, Luna stood from her seat and gave Rabastan's hand another squeeze before saying, "Until next time, Rabastan."

Rabastan nodded and watched as the blonde witch walked away back towards the lift. As he watched her leave, a small smile appeared on his face. That Luna Lovegood intrigued him very much, especially extending kindness towards someone like him. He almost hated to admit it, but he looked forward to her next visit. Perhaps the best thing the Ministry could have ever done for him was pair him up with that young witch. She seemed to bring light to his dreary life at Azkaban Prison, and he needed some positive light in his life.

* * *

Harry met Hermione for lunch later that day, wanting to talk to her about how married life for her was so far, as well as to talk with her about his wedding the next day. They had decided to meet at the Leaky Cauldron, sitting at a table in the back away from view of the other patrons. That was fine with Hermione, as many people stared at her after reading about her arranged marriage to Severus in the Daily Prophet. With the two of them settled and having their orders taken, Harry started off their conversation.

"So how is it with Snape?" Harry asked conversationally. "I mean, going from his student to his wife and all."

"It's…okay. I mean, we don't really speak much, you know. Unless it is something important, of course," Hermione replied.

Nodding and taking a sip of Gillywater, Harry responded, "That's good, I suppose. I don't picture Snape to be one for talking much. Also, I know about the consummation you and him were made to do. How was that? He wasn't…rough with you, was he?"

Both Hermione and Harry blushed about the question. Harry, because he felt awkward even thinking about his former professor and his best friend doing such an act, let alone asking about it. But he wanted to make sure Hermione had been alright during the experience and no harm had come to her. If so, he wouldn't hesitate to familiarize the Potions Master with the tip of his wand. Hermione on the other hand blushed because Harry's question caused her to reminisce about her consummation with Severus. She recalled how gentle he had been, how patient he was. No, Severus had been very kind towards her during their consummation, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable in any way as much as possible.

Clearing her throat a bit Hermione replied, "N-No, he wasn't. He actually made sure it was as comfortable for me as possible, especially considering I was…you know."

Harry nodded in understanding, glad to hear that Snape had been gentle with the brunette. Moving the conversation away from Hermione's consummation, he then asked, "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Well, yes actually. It turns out that…well, I'm a Lady now. I'm the new Lady Prince," Hermione said before taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Really? When did this happen?" Harry was truly astonished.

"Two days ago. Severus went to Gringotts upon my insisting to inquire about whether or not he was entitled to the Prince family fortune and such despite his mother's disownment. Turns out his grandfather, the deceased Lord Prince knew of him and wrote him into his will, stating he would be entitled all Prince family fortune, estates, etc. upon him becoming of age or marrying. All he had to do was accept his inheritance, and thus he became the new Lord Prince."

"And you a Lady because you are his wife."

"Yes, and the first Muggleborn Lady to the Prince family at that."

Harry was amazed that all of that had happened to his friend in just a matter of days. It was almost hard for him to imagine Hermione being a Lady, but he also knew she could handle it, so long as she didn't get overwhelmed. Thinking about what she said about Snape now being Lord Prince, it made him frown in confusion. Not at the fact Snape was now a Lord, but rather he hadn't become the new Lord Prince upon him coming of age and accepting his inheritance once he was.

Deciding to question this, Harry asked Hermione about that. Before Hermione could answer, their food arrived and they both dug into their food a bit. Once she had a good bite or two, Hermione went on to answer Harry's question. She explained to him that the reason Severus had accepted his inheritance so late was that he believed he wasn't entitled to it for years because his mother had been disowned. The other reason was that he had to take the Oath of Magical Inheritance. When asked what that was, Hermione told him that due to Severus' predecessor was no longer alive, he couldn't hand over his inheritance and thus had to take the oath to get it.

"So I'll have to take the Oath of Magical Inheritance when I marry Daphne to get my Potter inheritance?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Hermione answered. "You will also have to sign the inheritance papers in your blood to get everything entitled to you."

Harry's green eyes were wide in wonder before he let out a long breath. There were still so many things he didn't understand about magic, but loved learning nonetheless. Smiling at the brunette he said, "Good thing I have you to give me a heads up about things, Hermione."

Giggling and rolling her eyes playfully, Hermione replied, "Some things never change, Harry."

The two of them laughed and continued to eat their food, laughing and talking as they did. As they did, Hermione couldn't help but think that them both being in the Bloodline Restoration Act brought them closer together, being able to rely on each other like they always have done. Harry was the brother she always wanted, and Hermione the sister Harry never had. It was easy for them to talk things out, no matter the circumstance. They would always have each other's backs and support each other, no matter what.

* * *

Daphne stood in front of the mirror in her wedding gown, having her final fitting before her wedding tomorrow. The dress was lovely and form fitting, very much in her style. Though the ceremony was going to take place in the Minister's office, she wanted to still look beautiful. That, and she hoped Harry liked the dress she picked out and thought her beautiful tomorrow.

Just thinking of that made the blonde blush slightly. She actually very much liked Harry and believed he would be a great spouse. They had gotten to know each other in the two weeks leading up to this wedding, and it made her wonder why she hadn't tried to get to know the wizard before back in school. He was so sweet and kind-hearted, and believed that even if they hadn't been brought together because of the MLE's Bloodline Restoration Act, any girl would be lucky to have him. And hopefully as time went on with them married, things would work out well for them.

Right when the seamstress finished her final adjustments, the door to the shop opened and Ginny Weasley stomped inside, a furious expression on her face. Stepping up to Daphne she hissed, "I can't believe you've taken Harry away from me."

Daphne rolled her eyes and replied, "Honestly Weasley, you and everyone know by this point that I didn't take Harry. The B.R.A. paired us up to be wed, nothing more."

"Yes, but he's mine! Harry will always be mine!"

"Actually Weaslette, he's _mine. _I'm his wife-to-be, and tomorrow I will officially be Mrs. Harry Potter. You will just have to sit back and stew, and there is nothing that you can do to change that."

Ginny's face turned bright red in anger before she let out an enraged scream and turned to leave the shop. Before she did Daphne called out, "One more thing, Weasley. Tell that oaf of a brother of yours to leave Hermione alone. She, as the Muggles say, dodged a major bullet with him and doesn't need his foolishness to ruin her life."

Daphne stared challengingly at the redhead, daring her to say otherwise before Ginny finally left in anger. Daphne sighed before turning to look back at herself in the mirror. Yes, she was ready for her wedding tomorrow. And hopefully what she said to the Weaslette got through her head. Though knowing the Weasley family, she would be too stubborn to accept it, and would most likely be a huge pain in the arse in the future.


	13. Chapter 12

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

**Author's Note: I couldn't find much information about Daphne and her family, not even the possible names of her parents or her middle name. Therefore, I have given names to them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stayed tuned for more to come. Also, I'm thinking of having Severus and Hermione having a date night in the next chapter or two. If you all have any ideas for them, let me know and I'll try to incorporate it. Love, SehunsBae37.**

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 12

Hermione dressed herself in a lovely royal purple dress with a boat neckline that hugged her body and accented the curves of her torso, the skirt flowing down to right below her knees. On her feet she wore nude heels and her hair was styled in a half-up style. She tied a beige belt around her waist to compliment her outfit before deeming herself presentable. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took in her appearance before nodding and leaving the bedroom.

Today was Harry's Ministry wedding to Daphne, and Hermione did not want to be late for it. Harry supported her during he wedding last week, and she was going to support him in his. Walking down the hallway slightly, she stopped by a closed door and gently knocked on it.

"Severus?" Hermione called. "Severus, are you ready?"

There was a moment of silence before the door opened and Severus stepped out dressed in black slacks and dark grey dress shirt with black shoes on his feet. He looked down at the brunette, taking in her appearance and finding her to look rather lovely. Though her ensemble was simple, he thought Hermione looked…pretty. Finished with his assessment of her, Severus nodded and said, "Yes."

Hermione, seeing the almost intense way her husband was looking at her, blushed slightly and nodded before turning to head downstairs, Severus following behind her. They descended the stairs of Severus' Spinner's End home and to the front door, stopping to grab their cloaks and put them on. Once they were ready and had their wands tucked away, they stepped out of the home and Severus locked it up, then walked down the street to a nearby alleyway. Making sure no Muggle was around or looking, Severus grabbed hold of Hermione's shoulder—Hermione taking note of how gentle his touch was—before Disapparating them away.

Soon their feet hit the cobblestone road of Diagon Alley, and the two of them headed towards the library. Along the way, Hermione began to realize that many witches and wizards were staring at them, some even whispering and pointing at them. Remembering that her marriage to Severus had been in the Daily Prophet and many people had read it, Hermione suddenly found herself feeling rather self-conscious. Before she could even begin to try and hide herself, a large hand took a hold of her smaller one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Looking up at Severus, she saw him glaring at the people openly staring at them before looking down at her.

"Just ignore them," Severus told her. "Besides, it isn't you they are judging anyway; it's me."

Hermione frowned, thinking it not fair that Severus could not seem to catch a break from the public judging him, even after being pardoned of his crimes. And now they had something else to hold against him, and that was his marriage to her. Even though it was Ministry arranged, the public would probably ignore that fact and believe that he had coerced her into a marriage with him. She found that it hurt to know that everyone would never really accept Severus. It probably didn't bother him as he had years to get used to it, but Hermione found it wrong to hold so much over him that he had payed for or had no choice in the matter. It absolutely wasn't fair.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Ministry of Magic. They walked inside of the building and onto Level 1, heading to the Minister of Magic's office. When they reached it, Hermione gave the door a knock before being instructed to step inside. As she and Severus stepped inside of office, they saw before them Kingsley sitting behind his desk with the four representatives of the Bloodline Restoration Act standing next to him, two on either side. There was also the same reporter from the Daily Prophet that had been present last time with his camera and notepad. Harry was standing in front of the desk dressed in his formal dress robes, with Draco and Luna talking quietly with him. There was another man in the office with light brown hair and blue eyes, one Hermione did not recognize.

Seeing that Hermione and Severus were inside, Harry walked over to them and gave Hermione a hug before giving Severus a nod. Smiling at them he said, "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it, Harry," Hermione said in return. "I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks Hermione. I must say that I am rather nervous."

"Just don't faint like your friend here," Severus said, his tone having an almost imperceptible joking tone to it.

Hermione blushed at the reminder that she had indeed fainted after the bonding, but only because she had been severely overwhelmed with not only having gotten married but given the news of needing to consummate in three days. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile before pointing at the unknown man waiting silently. In a low voice he said, "That's Mr. Greengrass, Daphne's father."

Severus glanced at him briefly before saying, "Phillip Greengrass."

"You know him?" Hermione asked.

"Not well, he was a Year ahead of me and I did not speak to him while in school. He very much believes in Pureblood supremacy and his family is a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, one of the oldest and "truest". It isn't hard to believe he expected his daughters to marry into other Pureblood families, which can be seen accomplished with the engagement of Draco and his youngest Astoria."

Harry suddenly looked worried. "I know my marriage to Daphne is arranged and can't be helped, but will he accept ours? I mean, I'm not a Pureblood by any means."

Severus thought for a moment before saying, "Well, he may not like that fact that you are a Halfblood, but the Potter family have been pure for a long time before your parents' marriage. That, and the Potters were very wealthy, so with you being entitled to that fortune, as well as having the Black family vaults, Phillip will be pleased to at least know his daughter is marrying into money, and a lot of it."

"That's rather sad to know," Hermione said. "Doesn't he care that Harry will be able to take care of Daphne?"

"Even if he did, he wouldn't say so. It is how old Purebloods think."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, wondering how his marriage to Daphne would be once they were wed. Before long, the door opened and Daphne walked in wearing a very lovely and form-fitting wedding gown, her blonde hair pinned up with plenty of curls. Following her was her mother and sister Astoria. Astoria went to stand next to Draco, the two of them acting as witnesses to Daphne. Harry moved to stand in front of Kingsley's desk as Hermione moved to stand next to him, Severus and Luna standing with her to be his witnesses. Daphne moved to stand next to Harry and smiled at him, telling him he looked smashing. Harry looked in wonder at his bride-to-be, finding her to be very beautiful before returning her compliment.

Kingsley moved around his desk to stand before the affianced couple. He looked at them before asking, "Are you two ready?"

At their nods, Kingsley began the bonding ceremony for Harry and Daphne, the very same one done for Hermione and Severus. Now that she wasn't the one having it done to and overwhelmed by it all, Hermione could pay close attention to what was happening. She watched as Kingsley waved his wand over their joined left hands, pink and gold sparks emitting from it and forming a ribbon around their hands.

"Do you Harry James Potter, take Daphne Angelica Greengrass as your wife and bonded partner, with the promise to protect and cherish her, as well as commit no infidelity for as long as you both shall live?" Kingsley asked.

Harry nodded and said, "I, Harry James Potter, promise to these terms to Daphne Angelica Greengrass."

Kingsley turned to Daphne. "Do you Daphne Angelica Greengrass, take Harry James Potter as your husband and bonded partner, with the promise to protect and cherish him, as well as commit no infidelity for as long as you both shall live?"

"I, Daphne Angelica Greengrass, promise to these terms to Harry James Potter."

Hermione watched in awe at how the swirling pink and gold ribbon around Harry and Daphne's hands, taking in how the colors sunk into their hands and moved to wrap around their ring fingers before settling into the skin there. Remembering how the magic had done the same at hers and Severus' bonding ceremony, she looked down at her own left hand to peer at her ring finger. The imprint of the ring on her finger was still there, indicating that the bonding had really happened and that she was now bonded to Severus. She looked over at Severus' hand to see the same imprint, a little brighter on his pale hand. That showed, just like with her, that he was tied to her forever. Feeling her heart begin to beat a bit faster at the thought, Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and Daphne's ceremony, knowing it was about to finish.

Kingsley looked at the newly bonded couple and said in authority, "By the power of I, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, I now pronounce you bonded and married in the law of the Ministry and in the eye of Merlin. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

Hermione clapped along with Luna, Astoria, Mrs. Greengrass, Draco, and the B.R.A. representatives, smiling at how Daphne hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing her best friend to blush in surprise. Hermione walked over to hug Harry as well saying, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said.

When Hermione let go of him, she turned to hug Daphne and said in a soft voice, "You be sure to take care of him. He's been through so much and I want him to have some happiness in this world."

Daphne felt tears begin to prick at her eyes and she blinked her eyes to keep them at bay before whispering, "I will, I promise." She then pulled away from Hermione and kept a hold of her hands. "And you do the same for Snape, as well. Merlin knows he could do with some happiness, whether he acknowledges it or not. Can you promise me to try to be happy and make him happy, Hermione?"

Hermione looked into her blue-green eyes and saw how earnest she was in what she said. She really wanted and believed that she could make their former professor happy despite their situation. Giving the blonde's hands a squeeze Hermione said, "I promise."

Daphne smiled at the brunette and kissed her on each of her cheeks before being pulled to the side by her parents, Astoria stepping up to Harry who was speaking with Draco. Luna bid everyone 'goodbye' before leaving, and Severus and Hermione decided to quietly make their leave. However, they were stopped by one of the representatives of the Bloodline Restoration Act before they could even exit the Minister's office.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Snape. I hope everything has been going well for the two of you since your bonding," the wizard said, a fake yet friendly smile plastered on his face.

Severus scowled at the other man, still very much ticked off about them being alerted to the fact that he and Hermione had consummated their vows. He wasn't the only one, as Hermione too was openly glaring at the man, but not to the extent her husband was. In a curt voice he said, "We're fine."

"Good, good, that's wonderful to hear. We would also like to inquire if you have moved into your ancestral home as of yet. Or is it that you are still living at Spinner's End? And will we be expecting any possible children soon?"

"If you must know, no we haven't moved yet. And there won't be any children."

Hermione frowned slightly at Severus' words before schooling her expression. She could understand him though, as children were something she hadn't thought about either and also didn't see herself with any quite yet. She was only twenty after all, though some would say this was a good time for child-bearing. Deciding to add to the conversation, she spoke up saying, "But we are making plans to go there soon. And just so you know, it is Lord Prince now, not Mr. Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione announcing his Lordship, but couldn't help but smirk at the representative's look of surprise, even more so at seeing Phillip Greengrass's eyebrows reach his hairline at having overheard. He then turned back to the B.R.A. representative and said, "But be rest assured the moment we move into my family home, you _won't _be notified where it is. We Princes do enjoy our privacy and don't want unwanted guests, after all."

The couple couldn't help but find enjoyment in the man's bewildered look before excusing themselves. They quietly left the office and the Ministry altogether, making their way back to Diagon Alley. As they walked Severus said, "I'm surprised you revealed my change in status."

Suddenly wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries, Hermione asked, "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, I could care less if people knew about it or not. But I certainly enjoyed the look on Phillip Greengrass's face when he heard."

"Does that put you on an even status with him?"

"In a way, yes."

Hermione giggled before an idea struck her. Turning to Severus she grabbed his hand, stopping him in his stride. Black eyes looked down at her in confusion for a moment before she said, "Let's go do something fun."

Severus' eyebrows furrowed. "Fun? Like what?"

"I don't know, but something. All that happens is us sitting at your house barely talking, me reading and you doing the same or busy brewing. Let's do something else instead."

Hermione could see the reluctance in Severus' stature. Deciding to try her puppy look, Hermione widened her eyes like does and pouted her lip a bit before softly saying, "Please."

Severus had seen this look plenty of times during his years as a professor, and he had thought all of the female students to pull it to get what they wanted looked ridiculous. Hermione however, he found that she looked rather endearing with her large brown eyes, cute pout, and pretty face. _Wow, did I just really think that? _Severus wondered to himself.

Before he knew it, the man found himself nodding and giving in, saying, "Alright."

Grinning brightly, Hermione began to walk again, tugging her husband behind her as she babbled on about what they could possibly do to shake up their usual routine. And Severus found that despite not liking touch in any sort of way and hating the brunette's constant talking, he for once found that he didn't mind it so much. That, and he found that he couldn't help the small smile on his face as he allowed her to pull him along.


	14. Chapter 13

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to my brother for creating the cover art for this story. I really like how it turned out and I appreciate the time and work he put into making it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more to come. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 13

Severus grumbled and cursed in irritation as he climbed the stairs to exit his Potions Lab. He had messed up a batch of Skele-Gro for Madame Pompfrey by adding one too many Scarab beetles by mistake, a simple but stupid mistake on his part and it irritated him greatly. The potion was ruined, and he had decided to cool his head about it. Therefore, he had decided to leave his lab and go make a cup of coffee and read a book in his armchair.

Leaving the Potions Lab, Severus closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to enter the main room of his home. As he did, he stopped at the sight before him. Lying on his couch was Hermione, her fast asleep with a book lying face down on her stomach. Her head was resting lightly on the throw pillow and her face turned slightly towards him, her arm not holding the book lying above her head and her legs bent slightly at the knee. She looked so innocent and her posture was almost seductive, even more so when she stretched a bit in her sleep and her breasts raised up as she arched her back before settling back down again.

Seeing her do that made Severus' mouth go a bit dry, his traitorous mind going back to the night of their consummation. He remembered how she had bared herself to him and how her perky breasts had felt against his bare chest, how her nipples had tightened during their consummation and bounced as he thrust in and out of her. He remembered how her face had expressed complete and utter ecstasy, pleasure that he had bestowed upon her. Her gentle hands had held onto him tightly and her center had clenched around him so wonderfully. His felt his member twitch in his trousers at the memory of how tight she had been around him. Severus hadn't really had a chance to think about it much at the time, as he had been more concerned about making sure Hermione had been comfortable since it had been her first time. But looking back on it now, he too had experienced great pleasure and it was hard for him to believe that it had been because of the young woman lying before him.

Silently Severus walked over to the brunette and bent down in front of the couch. Black eyes roamed over Hermione's sleeping face, taking in her sooty lashes that rested gently against her cheeks, cute button nose that had a light scattering of freckles across it, and pouty pink lips. Her wild curls were splayed around her head like a halo and it seemed to only accent the natural beauty of Hermione Granger. _Or Snape rather. I suppose I should start thinking that now, _Severus thought. _She is my wife now._

Hermione sighed in her sleep, the movement almost startling Severus as he believed her to be waking up. However, she only seemed to be settling into sleep once again. Before he realized it, Severus found himself smiling softly as he continued to gaze upon the brunette. He then slowly raised his large hand and rested it against her head, lightly stroking her soft curly hair. As he did, Hermione seemed to turn her head towards him more, as if unconsciously seeking his touch more and mumbled in her sleep, "Severus."

Black eyes widened in surprise and his hand stilled, his whole body going rigid. She had called his name in her sleep. Was she…was Hermione dreaming about him? Or was she reacting to his presence and touch? Whatever the reason, it didn't stop the fact that his heart had begun to beat a little faster in his chest at her soft mumbling of his name. Severus once again roamed over her face and gentle features before once again settling on her pouty lips once again. Looking at them, he suddenly found himself wanting to…to kiss them, to kiss _her_. They hadn't kissed when they had been bonded, as there was no need to as it wasn't a real wedding, just a formal bonding. However, he realized that he actually _wanted _to. Before he knew it, Severus was bending his head closer and closer to hers, his lips just a hair's breadth from touching Hermione's.

The sound of the Floo brought Severus back to the world around him and he quickly stood up just as Narcissa stepped out of the green flames. She brushed the soot off her robes before greeting, "Hello Severus."

"Narcissa," Severus replied coolly.

Narcissa stared at Severus for a moment, taking note of how though he seemed collected and stoic as usual, there was some sort of nervous air about him. Her blue eyes drifted to the couch where she spotted Hermione lying on it asleep. Taking note that Severus was standing next to the couch, next to the young brunette, she gave him a knowing look with a small smirk on her face. The smirk grew as Severus glared at her before turning to walk into his kitchen. Narcissa shook her head as she followed thinking, _I think Severus might have been trying to kiss his new wife._

Stepping into the kitchen, Narcissa found Severus making a cup of black coffee and a cup of tea. He floated them over to the kitchen table where they both sat down and each took a sip of their respective drinks. Once she did Narcissa asked, "So how is married life?"

"What about it?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

"Are you adjusting well?"

The Potions Master hummed before saying, "I suppose, though I can't say much has changed."

The blonde witch pursed her lips and said, "Don't tell me that you are still holing yourself up in your Potions lab."

"Not always, I do read sometimes."

"What about going out to do something different? Experience some fun with new Mrs. Snape?"

Severus thought back to two days ago when Hermione herself had suggested they do something fun to shake up their usual routine following Potter's and Greengrass' bonding ceremony. They had ended up going into London and watching a few Muggles perform Shakespeare's _Macbeth. _It had actually been interesting to watch and afterwards they had left talking about the play, as well as their preferred Shakespeare plays. While Severus admitted he was partial to _Hamlet _and _Othello_, he was surprised to hear that Hermione preferred _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. When stating he thought she would have liked _Romeo and Juliet _more as most young women, Hermione had shaken her head and stated that the love story was too complicated for her liking and couldn't wrap her mind how one could fall in love in a single night at and be willing to give up their lives a matter of days later. She had also believed that with the characters—or at least Juliet—being adolescents, they wouldn't particularly understand love and sacrifice the way someone older would. It had been nice to hear her opinion about the story and why she thought how she did, rather than his own of how of how the main characters were stupid children who knew nothing of the world they lived in and were just going with their own selfish desires.

Narcissa looked at Severus and noted how his mind seemed to drift off, his black eyes drifting to look out into the living room where Hermione was lying on the couch. Seeing him do so made Narcissa smile, making her believe that her old friend cared for his new wife more than he let on or more than he realized. She believed it wouldn't be long before he was completely smitten with Hermione. Even so, he probably still found her to be insufferable at times.

Remembering Narcissa's question, Severus answered, "We went into London and saw a play of _Macbeth._ We also had an intellectual talk about Shakespeare's plays."

Nodding the blonde witch said, "That sounds nice, something more your speed. Keep doing things with her and continue to get to know her, Severus. I think you'll find it rewarding and she will keep you young. Well, younger than you already are."

"I am not young. I am twenty years her senior."

"You are nineteen years older, not a full twenty years."

"I'm still older and that isn't going to change. Not that it matters, we're already bonded and she's stuck with someone like me as her husband."

The blonde pursed her lips and shook her head. "Severus, stop saying 'someone like you'. I believe any woman would be lucky to have you as their husband and I believe Hermione is lucky to have you. And you are lucky to have her as well. I still believe she is good for you, and it is obvious you are attracted to her."

Severus stiffened for a moment before asking, "What makes you say that?"

"So I'm supposed to just ignore the fact that you were about to kiss your wife before I Flooed in?"

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me, Severus. You may not love Hermione, but you care for her and are attracted to her enough to want to kiss her."

"She's insufferable."

"Then you are insufferably attracted to her. Don't try and deny it, Severus. In one way or another you care for that girl in there."

As Narcissa took another sip of her tea, Severus glared down into his coffee as her words rolled around in his head. Of course, he cared for Hermione. She was once his student and now that they were married, it was his responsibility as a husband to look out for her well-being; even he knew that much. But there was no way in Merlin he was attracted to her. Even as he thought that, his traitorous mind went back to how he had taken in the brunette's beauty as she slept and how he had been about to kiss her. Perhaps he was more attracted to Hermione than he had thought. No, no he wasn't by any means. But then what had that been in the living room right before Narcissa showed up?

With his mind going back and forth with the denial made his head begin to throb and he rubbed his temple. He suddenly wanted to lie down himself and just forget everything that had happened not too long ago. Even so, his mind couldn't let go of the fact that he was definitely attracted to his wife in one way or another.

Seeing that her confrontation had seemed to back the younger man into a corner, Narcissa took another sip of tea before standing. Taking her leave Narcissa said, "I'll leave you to your thoughts then, Severus. I just came over to see how things were going since your marriage."

She walked out of the kitchen back to the living room to head to the fireplace, Severus following behind her. Grabbing some Floo Powder, she tossed it into the fireplace, watching as green flames erupted from it. Before she stepped into the flames, she turned back to Severus and asked, "Before I go, how was the consummation?"

"Goodbye Narcissa," Severus said dismissively, causing the witch to giggle before stepping into the green flames and Flooing away.

As soon as Narcissa disappeared, Hermione took that moment to finally wake up. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with her fists before looking at her husband standing before the fireplace that was dwindling down green flames. Blinking she asked, "Did someone leave?"

Nodding Severus answered, "Narcissa. She stopped by to visit briefly."

"Oh, I'm sorry I slept through her visit."

"It's fine, she wasn't bothered by it."

Hermione nodded and stretched a bit before saying, "I wonder how Harry and Daphne are doing."

Severus let out a grunt before replying, "I'm sure they're fine together. I just wonder how Miss Weasley reacted or will react to the news. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning."

Hearing this Hermione's eyes widened before saying, "I hope Harry remembered to close off his Floo. He's allowed all access between the Burrow and Grimmauld Place."

"Then it is only a matter of time before Ginny shows up there."

"Perhaps we should go just in case we have to intervene."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione before shaking his head. "As it is Miss Weasley, I'd suggest letting Mr. Potter handle it."

Hermione looked off to the side, wondering if Harry actually _would _be able to handle Ginny's reaction to his marriage to Daphne. She just hoped it didn't turn explosive.

* * *

Daphne snuggled closer to Harry in his bed, her naked body pressed up against his own with her head on his chest. She and Harry had consummated their vows the night before and she couldn't believe how much of a wonderful, generous lover Harry had turned out to be. They had also done it again that morning and had just been lazing around in bed for most of the day. She shivered when she felt his fingers trail up and down her spine and she giggled before looking up into his green eyes.

"We should probably get up soon," Daphne said. "We have to eat and I'm getting hungry."

In response Harry's stomach growled and the two of them laughed. However, the laughter stopped when the sound of the Floo was heard from downstairs. Looking at her new husband Daphne asked, "Are you expecting anyone?"

Frowning Harry answered, "No."

Hearing the sound of stomping footsteps ascending the stairs, the two of them sat up in bed and Daphne pulled the sheets up over her naked breasts just as the bedroom door was thrust open to reveal Ginny Weasley.


	15. Chapter 14

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

**Author's Note: This chapter will focus solely on Harry and Daphne and the aftermath of the end of the last chapter. Don't worry, Severus and Hermione will be back in the next chapter where I'm hoping to have their first marital argument. I'm not sure yet, but we'll see. Also, if you guys have any ideas for their first fight as a married couple, drop it in your review and I'll take it into account. I'll even shout out the person who suggests the fight idea that I choose. I hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for more to come. Love, SehunsBae37.**

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 14

Ginny stood in shock and disbelief at the sight in front of her. Harry, her Harry as she would like to believe, was in bed with Daphne Greengrass, and they were both _naked_! They had had _sex_! She had read in the Daily Prophet that Harry had gotten married, their bonding ceremony having taken place the day before. She couldn't believe it and didn't want to, therefore she resolved herself in going to Grimmauld Place to confront Harry himself about it. Her father had told her to leave it alone, but her mother encouraged her to do so, saying it was more than likely a big hoax, just like the news of Hermione marrying Snape, even though Ron was adamant that it wasn't. But now, right in front of her, was the proof that what she read in the paper was real. Harry had actually married Daphne Greengrass.

"Harry," Ginny said. "How could you do this to me?"

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand down his face before replying, "I didn't do anything to you, Ginny."

"You married Daphne fucking Greengrass! How could you betray me like this?!"

"Alright one, I did not betray you in any way, shape, or form. We aren't together and haven't been for a while. In case you forgot, we broke up Ginny. We broke up and you said that you understood why I ended things. So why suddenly come back and acting all possessive of me the moment you find out? We aren't an item and are never going to be one again. You knew like Hermione, I was participating in the B.R.A. and that this was going to happen."

"But you love me! You've always loved me! We belong together!"

"No, I don't, I never did, and no we don't. I was fond of you and liked you a lot, yes. But I don't love you, Ginny, and we don't belong together. That was something I've always known."

Tears sprang up in Ginny's eyes, though Daphne could tell she was forcing them to victimize herself. "You don't care about me."

"I didn't say that, Ginny. Look, if you're hurt by this, then I'm sorry. But what's done is done, and honestly, I think I'll be very happy with Daphne."

Ginny gasped as Daphne smirked at her before smiling sweetly at Harry. Having seen her smirk—a rather superior looking one at that—Ginny scowled and stomped over to the bed before slapping the blonde witch across her face, the sound reverberating around the room. Ignoring Harry's shout of her name, she grabbed Daphne by her shoulders and pushed her down into the bed, continuing to hit and punch her, scratching her in the face and wrapping her hands around her neck to choke her out. She yelled and screamed profanities at her, shouted that she hated her and that she would kill her for stealing Harry away from her, stating that she didn't deserve Harry or his love and that it should be her in Daphne's place. Harry, despite his nakedness, was trying to pry the redhead off his wife but was having no luck. Just when he grabbed his wand to forcibly separate Ginny from Daphne, a red light appeared between them and Ginny was flying back, crashing into the wardrobe and falling unconscious to the floor.

Rushing to Daphne, he saw that she had her wand in hand and thus had used the Stunning Spell on Ginny. Harry helped her sit up and began looking her over asking, "Daphne, are you alright?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Daphne nodded and said, "Yes, I'm alright. Though, I'm sure to have some nasty bruises. I'm surprised Weaslette can pack a punch."

Harry helped her out of his bed and summoned his house robe, helping to put it on Daphne before bending down to pick up a pair of discarded jeans on the floor. As he bent over, Daphne took the time to look at her husband's tight arse. She smiled and nodded her head in approval as Harry straightened back up and turned around. Seeing that she was staring at him, he blinked before asking, "Were you staring at my arse?"

"Yes, I was," Daphne admitted unashamedly.

The wizard blushed a little and chuckled as he stepped into his jeans. Once they were on his hips and buttoned, he turned to look at Ginny's unconscious form and glared at her. He couldn't believe that Ginny not only showed up uninvited, but accused him of betraying her—which he didn't do—and physically attacked his new wife. Bending down he picked up Ginny and threw her over his shoulder before saying, "Let's get downstairs so I can send her back to the Burrow."

Daphne nodded before saying, "And while you do that, I'm going to contact my lawyer. And afterwards, I'm going to pay a visit to the Weasley's to read Ginevra here for filth. At least my confrontation will be classy, unlike hers."

Turning to face the blonde, Harry reached a hand up and rubbed over the claw marks Ginny left on her cheek. Daphne noted the sad and guilty expression on his face and took hold of his hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze she said, "I'm fine Harry, and it's not your fault. I'll heal, and there isn't anything Weaslette can do to me that I'm not prepared for."

She then gave him a playful smirk. "Though I would like a list of any more crazy exes you may have so I have a heads up."

Chuckling, Harry nodded and said, "I'll be sure to make that out for you."

The couple laughed as they left Harry's room and headed down the stairs to the library, that fireplace being the one that is usually frequently used. Stepping up to it, Daphne grabbed some Floo Powder out of the jar on the mantle and tossed it into the fireplace, She watched as green flames erupted from it before turning to Harry, Harry now holding Ginny in his arms rather than over his shoulder.

"What's her home called again? The Burrow?" she asked. At Harry's nod, Daphne turned back to green flames and called out, "The Burrow!"

The green flames roared as they grew, the connection to the Burrow's Floo Network now open. Taking the opportunity before the flames died down, Harry stepped up to the fireplace and tossed Ginny into the flames, watching as she disappeared from sight and be carried away back home. Turning to look at Daphne he asked to borrow her wand, to which Daphne handed over and watched as he waved it and tapped it along the fireplace for a moment before a red light shone out of the tip. With a sigh, he handed it back to the blonde and said, "There, now the Burrow is cut off from Grimmauld Place's Floo Network. So, how about a late lunch? I can make something."

Daphne's blue-green eyes widened in surprise. "You can cook?"

"Yes, and I think I'm pretty good at it, though the only people to taste my cooking never appreciated it."

"Harry, you're a man after my own heart. And I'm sure I'll like whatever it is you cook up."

Harry smiled and left the library, heading to the kitchen and calling for the Black family's old House Elf, Kreacher. The moment he was gone, Daphne threw some more Floo Powder in the fireplace and called out, "Greengrass Manor!"

The green flames roared for a moment before a head appeared in the flames, dark brown hair on her head and the same blue-green eyes that Daphne had, only more so green than blue. It was Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. Smiling at her she greeted, "Hello sister."

Astoria smiled in return and replied, "Hello sister. How is married life?"

"It's going just fine, though something happened and I would like to speak to Father."

"Did Potter do something already?"

"No, he didn't. Harry is being a complete gentlemen." She then lowered her voice. "And he's a fantastic lover."

The two sisters giggled before Astoria said, "I wonder if Draco will be one as well when we marry."

"He won't compare to Harry, I will tell you that."

"Stuff it, Daphne. I'll go get Father for you."

"Thank you, sister."

Astoria blew a raspberry at her sister before disappearing, Daphne giggling at her sister's childishness. She loved her little sister, she really did. When they were together and no one else around, they could be as childish as they wanted. Before long her father's head appeared in the green Floo flames and he greeted, "Daphne."

"Hello Father."

"Astoria says you want to talk to me about something." Phillip looked at his eldest daughter and his eyes widened at the state she was in. His eyes then flared up in fury, his expression having the same emotion. "Did that Halfblood do that to you? Did he put his hands on you? I swear, if he did I'm going to-"

"Father, Harry didn't do this to me," Daphne cut in, needing to calm her father down before he made it a point to try and kill her husband. "Harry has been nothing but kind to me and a gentlemen. No, he didn't do this to me. That wretch Ginevra Weasley did."

Phillip's eyes widened slightly. "Weasley?"

Nodding Daphne answered, "Yes, her. She came into Harry's home uninvited after reading the Daily Prophet about our bonding and attacked me for supposedly stealing Harry from her. The reason I'm calling is because I would like to speak with the family lawyer about this incident and see if I can sue Weasley for damages against me."

"Of course you can, and I'll make sure it happens. The Wizarding World may praise the Weasley's for helping Potter in his fight against You-Know-Who, but they are some of the most uncouth Purebloods to ever grace the Wizarding Britain. Don't worry Daphne, let me handle this and I'll send Clarke your way in two days' time to hear from both you and Potter about the Weasley girl's attack on you."

"Thank you, Father. Give Mother my love, please."

Phillip nodded and disappeared from the green flames, the Floo connection cutting off. Daphne tilted her head from side to side, hearing her neck crack before shaking her head and sighing. With a smile on her face, she left the library and headed for the kitchen. Entering she smiled as she watched Harry move around the kitchen, putting together their lunch with Kreacher next to him helping him along. Stepping up to him she asked, "Could you teach me how to do that?"

Harry glanced at her and asked in return, "What? How to cook?"

"Yes. Mother says a proper Pureblood woman doesn't dirty her hands cooking, but I'd like to know how, especially if my husband knows how to."

Harry chuckled and replied, "Sure, whenever you want to, I can teach you. If it helps, it's a bit like Potions."

"Brilliant. I was rather great in Potions, if I do say so myself. But if it's like Potions, how come you were so abysmal in Snape's class?"

"Because Snape made it hard. Besides, cooking and Potions aren't really that alike."

"But you just said they were!"

Laughing, Harry gave Daphne a kiss on her cheek as she giggled herself. As their laughter calmed down, Daphne said, "I spoke to father, and he'll be sending the family lawyer to speak with us about Weaslette."

Harry nodded and replied, "That's good. I'd rather not do this to the Weasleys because they've been family to me for so long, but I can't just overlook this. She attacked you, completely unprovoked might I add, and I can't allow that."

Daphne felt her heart warm in her chest at her husband's words and a beautiful smile appeared on her lips. His integrity was amazing, and he was so honest and sweet. She almost believed Ginny when she said she didn't deserve Harry, but she would make sure she was the type of wife that he did deserve and would be proud to have by his side. And one day she was sure she would end up loving him.

As the blonde witch took a seat at the long table, Harry turned back to his cooking, a fond smile on his face. He liked his new wife a lot, grateful he got to know her before they wed. Of course, they had more time to get to know each other now that they were bonded, but he found that he was already every fond of Daphne. She was smart and spunky, and kept a level head about a lot of things with a sly side to boot. Daphne was very exciting to him and he believed he could do with some permanent excitement in his life. Harry believed that he might just indeed be very happy in his marriage, and that he would one day end up loving his new wife.


	16. Chapter 15

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 15

Hermione stared at Harry in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with wide brown eyes for a long moment before finally saying, "I'm sorry, what?"

Harry took a sip of his tea before saying as he set his cup down, "Daphne is suing Ginny for attacking her and causing damages."

"When did Ginny do that?"

"A week ago. She barged in here demanding to know about the article about my marriage to Daphne and found us post sex. It went downhill from there."

The brunette sighed and rubbed her forehead as she murmured, "I was afraid she'd react badly upon seeing that article on the front page of the Prophet. But is it necessary to sue her?"

Harry sighed and placed his arms on the table, his hands clasped as he spoke. "I wish it didn't have to be done, but she attacked Daphne unprovoked. And as much as I hate doing this to the Weasleys, I will stand by my wife."

Hearing her friend say that so surely made Hermione smile at him and tilt her head to the side. "You really care for Daphne, don't you?"

The bespectacled man blushed a bit before saying, "Well, she's my wife now. We're married and that makes us a team. And yeah, I do like her. She's great, you know? She's not at all like I thought she would be. So yeah, I care for her, but it is way too early to say I love her."

"Understandable. So long as you two get along and are making this situation work, then that is all that matters."

"Exactly. So, can the same be said of you and Snape? How are things going with you two?"

Hermione hesitated to answer and instead took a sip of her tea before saying, "Things are…fine. We don't really talk much still, but we're cordial."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you two do anything other than stay in his house?"

"Well, we did go into London and watched a few Muggles put on a play of _Macbeth_ after your bonding with Daphne. We even had a talk about our preferred plays by Shakespeare." A blush suddenly appeared on Hermione's face and she looked down into her teacup.

"Why would talking about Shakespeare make you blush?"

"It doesn't. It…well, our talk was rather intellectual, and I feel as if I kind of…maybe…got a bit of insight to Severus's character a bit more. If you had been there, you probably wouldn't have noticed, but there was some passion behind his words."

Harry was surprised to hear that. "Snape passionate about something other than potions?"

Hermione gave Harry a reprimanding look. "Don't tease him, Harry."

"I wasn't, but I won't in the future," Harry replied, a chuckle in his voice as Hermoine's blush deepened a bit. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Hermione was becoming rather fond of their former professor. It was probably because of her now close proximity to him with him now being her husband, but he knew for a fact that they hadn't at all bonded like he and Daphne had. Maybe it was something as simple as she was just used to him now, but it didn't stop the thought that maybe Hermione was beginning to—just a little bit—fall for Severus and didn't know it yet. Harry decided he wouldn't bring it up to her, at least not yet anyway.

Decidedly changing the subject, Harry asked Hermione when Snape planned on them moving into his ancestral home as pertaining to the bylaws of the Bloodline Restoration Act. She replied that she didn't know, that Severus hadn't really spoken about it other than telling her a bit about Prince Manor. She supposed that it would be soon, but she just didn't know when. Even though they were talking more and opening up a bit—at least she thought they were—to each other, Severus was still rather secretive and to himself. He liked things a certain way and didn't want anyone or anything interfering. Hell, even now he still wouldn't allow her into his private Potions lab, even after telling her about some of the potions he was working on. Though, she did figure she would sneak in there to see what he was up to while he was gone or asleep taking a nap or something.

Harry and Hermione sat and talked a bit more, Hermione staying a little longer when Daphne returned from meeting with her father and lawyer, before finally leaving to head back to Spinner's End. It still felt weird to call that place her home, even if only temporary. She hadn't been back to her flat outside of grabbing the rest of her things and telling her landlord that she was moving out but would continue to pay rent until her lease was up in the next four months. Leaving Grimmauld Place, Hermione walked down the street a bit before turning down a nearby alleyway and Disapparating away, landing just down the block from Spinner's End. Walking down the steet, Hermione walked towards Severus's home and soon made her way inside the building, shutting the door behind her.

"Severus, I'm back," Hermione called as she took off her coat and hung it on the coat hanger. Walking down the foyer into the living room she called out, "Severus?"

Still no answer. Hermione headed up the stairs to search for her husband, not finding him anywhere up there. Coming back down the stairs, she stepped into the kitchen to see it empty as well. The last place she could think of the Potions lab and she headed to the closed door. She knocked on it and called out Severus's name again, only to still be met with silence. Turning the knob, she opened the door and headed down the stairs, going into the lab to see cauldrons filled with potions, some of them finished, others in a state of stasis. And yet, still no Severus.

Heading back up to the ground level, Hermione closed the door to the lab behind her and frowned before a sudden thought occurred to her. Perhaps Severus has stepped out to meet with someone at the Ministry, or maybe even McGonagall at Hogwarts. Or even out for a walk to clear his head. She didn't know, but that could possibly explain why he wasn't in the house. Believing the man was alright, Hermione walked into the living room and over towards the bookshelf, intent on grabbing a book that peaked her interest to read. However, upon looking at the stuffed bookshelf, she noticed something for the first time. The books were in alphabetical order. That in itself was fine by her, except for one thing: the books weren't in alphabetical order by subject. She could easily spot many different books all pertaining to different subjects—magical, nonfiction, fiction—but weren't together where they belonged side by side.

"Honestly," Hermione huffed with her hands on her hips. "And to think that man is an intellectual. He could at _least _put the subjects together before alphabetizing them."

With another huff, Hermione took her wand out of her jean pocket and waved it at the bookshelf. All the books moved from the shelves and hovered in the air before dropping to the floor in a massive pile. Bending down, the brunette picked up a book and looked at the cover, an amused smile on her face and a giggle escaping her lips as she read the cover.

"_Hogwarts: A History_," Hermione read aloud, not helping herself as she giggled more. Severus's copy was well-worn, showing the many years it had on it since Severus was however old upon receiving it.

Taking the book, she set it aside before going through the pile of books, setting them in piles by subject. She stopped momentarily to wave her wand at the old radio sitting on the window, smooth jazz pouring out of the old speakers. With a contented smile on her face, Hermione went back to her task of organizing Severus's book collection. It was soothing for her, and she believed that her husband would be very happy with what she was doing.

* * *

Severus sighed as he entered his home, closing the door behind him. He had been at St. Mungo's for the better part of two hours, talking with his client and her Healer about his new Fertility Potion and when it would be ready to be used in a trial run. His client and her husband were very excited for the potion, though the Healer was skeptical of its use just because it was he who had made it. It annoyed him a bit still that people treated him this way even though he was pardoned of all of his crimes, but it didn't matter to some. However, the Healer still couldn't refute that some of their best potions had been brewed by him and he was one of the best Potions Masters out there, still holding the title of the youngest in Wizarding Britain. Though, if Draco kept along with his studies the way he was, he would take the title away from his godfather, not that Severus would give it to anyone else. The couple didn't care about his past crimes and were desperate to be fertile, and thus trusted him immensely to help them become pregnant. In the meeting, he had informed them that the potion would be fully complete by next week and his client could take it then. The couple had been so excited to hear the news, and the Healer was happy to see her patient happy as well before dismissing Severus.

The first thing to catch Severus's attention was the sound of smooth jazz playing. Did Hermione have his old radio on? He never listened to it, but it didn't really surprise him that she was. Walking into the living room, he stopped with wide black eyes at the sight before him. The brunette that he called his wife was standing at his bookshelf. That wasn't odd, though. No, what was odd and beginning to make him ticked off was the fact that said brunette was _rearranging _his books. What the hell was she doing?

Stepping further into the living room he practically barked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Hermione jumped and turned around to face her husband before smiling and saying, "Hello Severus. Welcome back."

"What are you doing?" Severus asked again.

"Fixing your books."

Incredulous at her answer, Severus blinked before continuing his questions. "Fixing my books? What do you mean by that? They were already fixed."

"If you mean they were alphabetized, then yes, they were. However, you did it wrong, so I'm fixing the error you made."

"The error I made?" Severus was instantly incensed. Stalking over to her, he snatched the book Hermione was about to put on the shelf out of her hand and glared down at her. "Don't you ever touch my bookshelf again."

Hermione looked up at him with shocked eyes before anger overtook her expression. Snatching the book back she retorted, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Severus. Your books needed proper alphabetizing, and I took the liberty of doing it for you."

"They _were _alphabetized! What you're doing now is mixing them up!"

"I am not! I'm putting them together by subject! And I'm also alphabetizing them in accordance to subject title! It makes perfect sense the way I'm doing it!"

Severus grabbed the book from her again, only to find her resisting in handing it over. The two of them tugged on the book until they both lost their grip on it and it fell to the floor with the other books Hermione hadn't shelved yet. Looking back at one another, they stood there glaring at each other before Hermione finally huffed at him, her hands on her hips the same way he would see her do to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.

"What is your problem?! You should be grateful I even did this for you!"

"Grateful? You've touched my books without my permission! You've rearranged them in a way I didn't ask nor want!"

"I did it the right way! The way you had it was honestly mixed up, _especially _with so many different books ranging from magical to fiction to nonfiction! As an intellectual, I thought you would have had more sense in how you alphabetized your bookshelf."

Severus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "There you go, being the insufferable know-it-all that you are. You just can't help but do things your way so long as you are right, can't you?"

Hermione looked absolutely offended and her curly hair looked wild as her face flushed red in anger. "At least this know-it-all knows what she's talking about and isn't a self-loathing prat like you who can't admit that he's wrong!"

"I have no trouble admitting when I'm wrong! And I'm not self-loathing!"

"Yes, you are! And you have just as much pride and stubbornness as I do, maybe even more! Like me, you can't admit when you're wrong but have no issue rubbing it in others' faces when you're right!"

"Yes, that is exactly what you do!"

"I know, but at least I own up to it! Admit it, Severus! You're just pissed because you know the way I'm fixing your bookshelf is a better solution to how you had yours before and you can't find a suitable reason to put it back the way it was other than your hurt pride!"

Both Severus and Hermione were heaving from their shouting, their magic barely containing itself as the fireplace roared a bit near them, the radio spitting static from the window, Severus's cloak floating behind him, and Hermione's wild hair crackling with her magic. Rationally, they both knew this argument was ridiculous, but neither one was willing to back down. Severus, having had enough of the know-it-all's mouth, bent down in her face and growled, "Don't you dare say anything else."

Brown eyes looked into black challengingly. "Or what? You plan on shutting me up?"

Shutting her up was exactly what Severus planned on doing. However, what he did to do so didn't catch up to him until he had done it. With another growl, Severus gripped Hermione's hair in his hand and brought her face to his, fiercely smashing his lips against her plump pink ones. Hermione, completely surprised by her husband's sudden action, found herself relaxing into the kiss and closed her eyes, her hands reaching up to grip Severus's hair as well. In the now two going on three weeks they had been married, they hadn't once kissed. And yet, Hermione found it to be the most heavenly, most pleasurable kiss she had ever had. Severus's lips fit against hers perfectly, as if they belonged there. Severus was having the exact same feeling, and probably would have kissed his wife more, except for one thing. He was kissing Hermione! He was _kissing Hermione_! _Hermione _who was his _former student_! He couldn't do this, he shouldn't have done this!

Quickly pushing the brunette away from him, Severus stared down at Hermione in a mix of horror for what he had done, as well as regret for having to end their kiss. Hermione could see herself that he hadn't necessarily wanted to stop, and yet something had stopped him. Her lips were still tingling from their kiss and she wanted to press her lips against his now kiss-swollen ones, but even she could see he was having an internal freak-out. Reaching a hand out towards him she began, "Severus-"

"I shouldn't have done that," Severus spoke over her, backing away from the brunette. Shaking his head he said, "I'm sorry."

Severus said no more, only turning and quickly fleeing Spinner's End, Disapprating away quickly. As he left, Hermione stood where she was, her face flushed, fingers pressed against her lips, and her heart beating wildly in her chest. That had been her first kiss with her husband, and it had been the most magical thing she had ever experienced in her life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to Calimocho for the idea of Hermione reorganizing Severus's books as their first fight. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Thanks so much for reading and your kind reviews, and I hope you stay tuned for more to come! XOXO, SehunsBae37. **


	17. Chapter 16

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 16

It had been a week since Hermione had had her argument with Severus about his bookshelf and a week since he suddenly kissed her. It had also been a week since she had seen him last. After Severus had fled from their kiss and out of Spinner's End, he hadn't returned at all. Hermione supposed that usually, she wouldn't wonder or worry where he was, but she did this time around. Not only did he leave to wherever he went, but he hadn't tried contacting her either. She had considered contacting him, but figured that he probably didn't want to talk to her right now.

After a week, Hermione had finally gotten tired of waiting and decided to contact someone she never thought she'd contact. Coming downstairs dressed in blue jeans, a Hogwarts jumper, blue tennis shoes, and her hair up in a messy bun, she walked over to the fireplace and tossed some Floo Powder into it. Green flames erupted from the fireplace, waiting for her to give a destination. Taking a deep breath Hermione said, "Malfoy Manor."

The green flames roared after her spoken destination and before long, a House Elf's head appeared in the flames. Looking at the brunette the elf asked, "What can Bimmy do for Madame Snape?"

Hermione was a little surprised that the House Elf knew she was married to Severus but shook the surprise away. Clearing her throat, she said, "I'd like to speak with Draco Malfoy, please."

"Bimmy will bring young Master Malfoy for Madame Snape," Bimmy said before disappearing.

The brunette waited patiently until Draco's head finally appeared in the flames two minutes later. Draco looked at Hermione in slight confusion before saying in greeting, "Granger."

"Malfoy," Hermione said in return. "Listen, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Sure, I suppose. Why don't you come through?"

"Um, I-I'd rather not," Hermione said, her mind instantly going back to when she had been tortured in the young man's home by his crazy aunt, her unconsciously rubbing over her arm where she was scarred.

Draco saw this and nodded in understanding before telling her he'd come through instead. Hermione stood up and backed away from the fireplace, allowing the blond room to come through on his own. Once Draco had stepped through and brushed some of the soot off his clothes, he looked at Hermione and asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione answered, "I wanted to talk with you about Severus."

"What about him?"

"Well, for starters I haven't him in days. He's been gone a whole week and I haven't heard from him since he left."

Draco nodded, noting that it wasn't unlike Severus, but seeing as Granger was now his godfather's wife, it probably was causing her to worry. He even told her so and told her that it probably wasn't anything to worry about. Hermione bit her lip before replying, "I suppose so, but he left because…well, we got into a fight."

This wasn't surprising to Draco, two stubborn intellectuals butting heads. But if anything, he'd expect Granger to be the one to leave, not Severus. What could have happened to cause the man to walk out? Taking a seat in Severus's armchair, Draco asked, "What did you fight about?"

Hermione blushed and looked to the side as she sat down on the couch. "It's stupid."

"I'm sure, but what was it about?"

"His bookshelf."

"His bookshelf?" Draco looked over to the bookshelf, noting there wasn't anything different from how it usually looked. What could they have possibly fought about concerning Severus's bookshelf? Unless…Turning to look back at Hermione he asked, "You rearranged them, didn't you?"

The blush on the brunette's face was a dead giveaway to the fact that she had. Getting her bearings, she then said, "But I put them back the way they were, though. But I don't think he should have gotten so upset about it. I was just putting them together alphabetically by subject after dividing the genres."

Draco nodded, knowing that her way did make sense. He himself had his own bookshelf arranged the way she had been arranging Severus's books. However, she didn't realize that Severus's books were already arranged the way he liked them. She probably hadn't noticed, but even though Severus's books were alphabetized by title—despite the fact that the genres blended together—they were also put up by cover color. Draco personally thought that his godfather arranging his books by color while alphabetized was strange as well as childish, but he knew better than to try and redo it for him. He had learned that the hard way at just ten years old and he'd never attempted it again. Even so, he highly doubted that only that caused Severus to leave suddenly. No, it wasn't just the bookshelf, something else had to have happened during or towards the end of the argument, something that had to have shocked his godfather to his core. The man was like his father and he liked to think he knew him well.

Sitting back in the armchair, Draco asked Hermione to tell him from start to finish of what exactly happened during their argument. Hermione nodded and told him that she had returned home from visiting Harry and Severus wasn't home. She then told him how she'd taken notice for the first time that her husband's bookshelf—at least to her—was out of order and she took the liberty of rearranging it, thinking her husband would appreciate it. However, she did understand she was wrong for it because she just assumed he would and didn't ask, and thus his reaction of anger was understandable and she couldn't fault him for it now. But at the time, she had gotten just as mad and soon they started pushing each other's buttons, making each other madder. Then she told him how Severus told her to not say anything more, and she had asked him if he planned to shut her up. After she told Draco that, she suddenly blushed bright red and looked down in her lap.

Draco blinked before saying, "And? What happened next?"

Hermione shook her head, refusing to answer. Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness, Draco used Legilimency to peer into her mind to see for himself what happened. Upon seeing the aftermath of their little argument, his grey eyes widened in surprise before he left her mind. Eyes wide with shock he said with obvious surprise present in his voice, "You kissed Severus!"

"Actually, he kissed me," Hermione replied, her face turning redder.

"But you kissed him back. And it seemed like you both enjoyed it."

The brunette groaned in embarrassment and put her face in her hands, Draco chuckling despite his secondhand embarrassment about the situation. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, I see why he left. He probably shocked himself that he kissed you."

Hermione nodded slowly before saying, "But that doesn't explain why he'd leave for so long. And I have no idea where to start looking for him."

"I have an idea of where he is. And if you want my honest opinion Granger, Severus is attracted to you and it scares him."

Hearing Draco say that shocked Hermione so much she couldn't think of anything to say in response. Severus was attracted to her? No, there was no way…was it? He had made it clear to her for years that she was annoying and insufferable to him, even said so during their argument. There was no way he could actually find her attractive. And she supposed she found him attractive, at least his intellectual prowess anyway. Oh, who was she kidding? Severus's mind and intellectual prowess was _very _attractive to her and since she had been married and living with him, she did find him rather easy on the eyes. If she just thought about it, he wasn't ugly like she had originally thought. Severus was actually handsome in his own way—very much so if she was just honest with herself—but he was so jaded with so many walls up, it was hard for any woman or man to think so because he never allowed anyone close. But he had let Lily Potter in at one point and she supposed she saw what she was seeing, so she couldn't be wrong. Still, it was hard for her to believe Severus found her, Hermione Granger, attractive, let alone like her.

Before Hermione could think on it more, Draco stood and said, "I'll go find Severus for you. I'll talk to him and find out where his head is at about all of this. He more than likely needed some time to sort out his emotions considering they were rather high when he departed from here."

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione replied as he headed towards the front door.

Draco nodded before opening the door and stepping outside, closing the door behind him. Hermione heard the sound of him Disapparating away before leaning back into the cushions of the couch. Malfoy's words were still running around in her head, still hard for her to believe. Severus was possibly attracted to her and because of that, him kissing her freaked him out. But not only that, she had come to the realization that she too was more than likely attracted to him as well. As she thought that, her heart began racing in her chest and her face heated up.

_Oh Merlin, _Hermione couldn't help but think. _I really am attracted to Severus!_

* * *

Severus exited the pub and walked down the street, ignoring the people walking about as he headed to his destination. He had been staying in the pub for the past week and knew he should return home, but he couldn't bring himself to just yet. And just thinking about why he couldn't made him want to stay where he currently was longer.

Crossing the street, Severus continued on his way until he finally reached his destination: the graveyard. He had been in Godric's Hollow for the past week and every day he visited the graveyard, specifically Lily's grave. Entering the graveyard, he made his way through the rows of headstones until he came upon the one he was looking for. However, he stopped when he saw someone standing in front of Lily's headstone, and obviously there waiting for him.

Grey eyes looked into his black ones before the young man finally spoke. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Draco," Severus said. "What brings you here? You have no reason to visit the Potters' graves."

"You're right, I don't have a reason. However, I am here for a reason, and I had a feeling I'd find you here."

"Then why are you here?"

Draco looked at him as if it was obvious. "Granger."

Severus blinked in surprise. "What about Hermione?"

"She's worried about you, Uncle Sev. She hasn't seen you ever since your argument a week ago and she's concerned."

"It's really none of your business," Severus sneered.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I know you fled because you kissed her."

The Potions Master stiffened as his godson reminded him the reason why he hadn't faced Hermione again. He silently cursed his wife for telling his godson why he left. It really wasn't his concern, but he supposed it was his fault for not contacting Hermione to at least let her know he was fine.

Taking note of Severus's reaction, Draco continued. "You kissed her and it scared you, even though it was obvious from what I saw that you liked it, and so did she."

"It didn't scare me."

"Don't lie to me, Uncle Sev. You know you can open up to me. It did scare you because not only did you enjoy it, but because you feel like you're betraying Potter's mother in some way, even though you're not."

"Enough Draco."

"You're afraid that you could actually be happy with Granger and you care for her, but you don't believe you should be or don't want to be."

"I said enough, Draco."

"Why can't you just let go for once and allow yourself to be happy? Why can't you let yourself get close to your wife?"

"Because I don't deserve her, okay?!"

Silence filled the air following Severus's outburst, both he and Draco staring at each other though his cheeks were red in frustration. When Draco did nothing to retaliate, obviously waiting for him to continue to get whatever it was off his chest, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair almost agitatedly.

"I don't deserve Hermione; not as a friend or a wife. Yes, I care about her, I'll admit that. But being happy with her and being able to love her, I can't do that."

"You can't or you're afraid to?" Draco was positive it was the latter. When Severus didn't answer, Draco sighed and walked up to him. Looking up at him he said, "It's okay to be afraid, Uncle Sev. Caring for someone more than you thought can be scary, but it's also worth the risk in doing so. If you care for Granger, then that's great. But don't run away from her because you're afraid of the happiness she could bring in your life. If anyone deserves it it's you, especially after everything you've been through. And personally, I think Granger can make you happy and you her. You're already attracted to her. Just give her and yourself a chance; it's all mother and I want for you."

Severus looked down into grey eyes before looking past him towards Lily's grave. Draco saw where his eyes were drawn to and spoke saying, "And I'm sure Mrs. Potter would want you to be happy, too. You don't have to forget how you loved her, but it's alright to move on with Granger. Because if you don't, it doesn't make it fair to her, considering I think she's starting to like you."

The older wizard pondered over his godson's words, soon realizing that he was right. Lily would want him to move on and be happy, no matter with who it was. And being stuck in his past over someone he once loved wouldn't be fair to his wife. Maybe Draco was right, maybe he did deserve happiness. He still didn't believe he deserved Hermione, but he'd give them a chance at happiness, something he hoped he remembered.

Suddenly realizing what Draco had said ending his speech, he frowned and asked, "What do you mean she's starting to like me?"

Draco smirked at his godfather before brushing off his question. "So, are you going to return home now?"

"Yes, I think I will. I have to check out of the pub, though."

"Alright, well I'm heading home now. See you later, Uncle Sev."

Draco Disapparated away, leaving Severus standing alone in the graveyard. Severus turned to look at Lily's grave once more before turning around and heading towards the exit. Draco was right, it was time he moved on and be happy. And like Draco and Narcissa had said, Hermione probably would make him happy. But that could only happen if he no longer ran away from her, and he planned to end that starting now.


	18. Chapter 17

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 17

Hermione started when she heard the front door open from the kitchen. She was in the midst of getting ingredients out to prepare a supper of spaghetti Bolognese, silently doing the calculations in her head to make just enough for her. Stepping out of the kitchen, she saw her husband for the first time in a week closing the front door behind him and hanging his cloak up. He turned his head after doing so and froze seeing the brunette staring at him from the entrance of the kitchen, surprise evident on her face at seeing him.

Silence passed between them for a moment before Severus finally spoke saying, "I'm back."

"Welcome back," Hermione said in reply.

She felt a bit awkward, but she felt as if she should say something. Clearing her throat a bit she said lamely, "I'm…making Bolognese."

Severus arched an eyebrow momentarily before asking casually, "Would you like a hand?"

Hermione blinked in surprise before giving a soft smile and nodded, turning back to enter the kitchen, Severus following behind her. The two of them worked in silence as they prepared the food together, and soon were seated at the table with a plate of spaghetti Bolognese with a side of spinach, kale, and arugula salad. They sat and ate in silence for a while before Hermione finally murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Severus sounded taking a sip of tea that he had prepared.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I did, you know, rearranging your bookshelf. It was wrong of me to do so while thinking you'd be okay with it. I should have asked or at the least considered that you wouldn't be happy with it." Hermione picked at her spaghetti with her fork. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm also sorry about what I said to you. I shouldn't have said that you were a self-loathing prat."

Severus took in her apology before sighing softly saying, "It's alright. I did overreact about the situation; I shouldn't have been so angry with you. And I know I can be a prat more times than not, and I do the occasional self-loathing more than necessary."

The brunette couldn't help but giggle at that, not really believing her husband was admitting that, and almost in a joking way. The corner of the man's mouth quirked upward, him silently pleased that he had made Hermione laugh and couldn't deny that her brown eyes had started to shine a bit from mirth. Clearing his throat to continue, Severus said, "I would also like to apologize for not only my behavior, but for calling you an insufferable know-it-all."

"You've always called me that."

"Yes, but you're not as bad as you were when I first met you. Believe it or not, you've calmed down since then. Not a lot, but you have." He smirked when Hermione nodded to herself with a knowing smile. "Even so, I'm sorry about that and…I'm sorry that I kissed you."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, surprise that he had brought up the moment that had ended their spat, as well as apologize for it. It wasn't necessary, unless he meant for doing so without her permission. But he should have at least recognized that she hadn't minded at the time, considering she had responded. Even now she still thought about the way his lips had felt against hers, and how they had tingled after he had left. Severus probably also felt bad about kissing her because he was older than her and probably felt he was rushing things or something. Still, she didn't want her husband to feel bad about what happened.

Smiling softly at him she said, "You don't have to apologize for the kiss, Severus. I think we both enjoyed it despite what led to it."

Black eyes blinked in surprise before nodding slowly, Severus's mind going back to Draco telling him the same, that the kiss they had shared was enjoyed on both ends. Hermione had just admitted that she had liked it, wasn't even upset about it. It made him wonder if she was used to him now, had warmed up to the idea of them being married. And that maybe—just maybe—she was attracted to him, at least a little bit.

Taking a sip of tea Hermione looked at his handsome face and asked, "So we are good?"

Severus looked at her momentarily before he nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes, we're good. And I think I would like to know more about you and what you enjoy, if that is alright with you."

"Yes, I'd like that. And the same for you, too."

The married couple smiled at each other before turning back to their dinner, this time engaging in lighthearted conversation. Even when the food was gone they continued to sit and talk, enjoying each other's company without much if any awkwardness present. At some point Hermione had asked about his Fertility Potion that he had been working on, wondering if it was complete or at least mostly ready to be used. Severus told her that when they had had their argument, he had told his client that it was almost ready and would be in a week.

Brown eyes widened as Hermione realized that had been _last week_, and Severus had been gone since then, only now returning. There was no way he had had a chance to work on it since then and his client was probably ready to test it out now. Needing to say this she exclaimed, "Severus, it's not ready! You told your client that it would be ready in a week, and a week started today!"

The Potions Master was silent for a moment before a chuckle escaped his lips, the laugh just as deep as his voice and somewhat soothing. Shaking his head he asked, "You really think that I didn't finish it while I was away?"

Hermione blinked. "So it's ready?"

"Of course, it is. I don't neglect my duties, no matter how long I'm away." Severus looked at his wife somewhat playfully, the expression looking out of place on his pale face. "I am an expert at my craft, need I remind you."

There was no malice in his tone, letting Hermione know he was just messing with her. Even so, she felt slightly embarrassed that she had reacted frantically when she should have known the man had everything under control. Blushing Hermione mumbled, "I know."

Severus chuckled once more before standing with his plate, taking it to the sink before waving his wand and taking up Hermione's plate as well. After waving his wand over the dirty dishes to begin washing themselves, Severus left the kitchen to head upstairs to his room, Hermione following to head to bed. Stopping at the room she was occupying, she smiled at Severus and said, "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Hermione," Severus said, watching as his wife stepped into the room and closing the door before continuing to his own room.

Once inside the room, he sighed for a moment before sitting on the bed, letting his thoughts run. He was back now and he was going to make an effort to finally be happy in his life. Draco insisted he try with Hermione, and after how dinner had gone tonight, he believed that he was at least on the right track. It was obvious the brunette had enjoyed herself and he was glad that she did, considering the last time they had been together, it had ended in disaster. Well, not disaster, but it had been intense.

Just thinking of the young woman caused his mouth to twitch in a would-be smile. Talking with Hermione had been invigorating, and Severus had realized in the middle of dinner that he had actually missed talking to her, even if before it had been here or there. He then realized that rather than talking to her, he actually had missed the sound of her voice. It wasn't annoying anymore, and though it still held a bit of a swotty note to it, he liked the sound of it. And when she laughed or even giggled, her face lit up and her eyes shone. It was nice to see and it filled him with some sort of joy that he had been the one to make that happen tonight.

Rubbing a hand down his face, Severus decided to make a promise to himself right then. It was probably out of character for him, but he would do it for the young woman he called his wife. He promised to himself that he would not only protect her from whatever she needed protecting from, but that he would strive to make her happy in their marriage.

Deciding to take a shower, Severus stood from the bed and opened the door to head to the bathroom, only to stop at seeing his wife on the other side of the bedroom door. Hermione looked up at him in surprise before saying, "Oh, sorry. I was just about to knock."

"What is it?" Severus asked.

Holding up a letter, Hermione said sounding somewhat distressed, "I just got a letter from Luna, asking me to accompany her to visit her fiancé. Apparently, she's in this Bloodline Restoration Act, too."

"Alright. So why do you sound distressed about it?"

Handing him the letter to read, she answered, "Because her chosen affianced is Lestrange."

Severus's eyebrows rose in interest as he read Ms. Lovegood's letter. So not only was Rabastan forced to be a participating family line in the B.R.A., but they had chosen Ms. Lovegood to be his chosen spouse. After rereading the dreamy Ravenclaw's letter, Severus looked down at his wife and said, "At least it is Rabastan. He's less dangerous than Rodolphus and actually knows how to care for someone despite it seeming like he doesn't or doesn't care for anything or anyone."

"Well yes, but Lestrange? He's in Azkaban right now and Luna will have to marry him when he gets out. What if he tries to do something to her or tries to hurt her once they are married?""

"He won't do that."

"How can you be so sure?"

Severus looked at his wife and saw the worry in her eyes. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder he said, "Because I know him personally, and I know he's not as bad as he seems despite his being a Death Eater. He'll take care of and care for Ms. Lovegood. And if it's any consolation to ease your worries, I personally like him."

Hermione nodded, though she was still unsure. She wanted to go with Luna to not only meet Lestrange formally, but to also see for herself if he was actually suitable to be Luna's future husband. Even so, she felt uncomfortable about seeing him by herself, even if she was there with Luna. But perhaps if Severus was there, she would feel more at ease, especially since he knew him personally.

Biting the bullet Hermione asked, "Will you go with me?"

"She asked you to go, not me," Severus replied.

"I know, but I'll feel more comfortable if you are there, too. Please?"

Black eyes looked into brown for a moment before he finally answered, though he was amused all the same by the brunette's plea. Really, she had nothing to worry about. But if it eased her worries, then he would do it.

"Alright, I'll go."


	19. Chapter 18

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 18

Severus walked alongside his wife as they navigated through the Ministry of Magic, making their way to the Minister's Office. They were going to Azkaban with Luna to visit Rabastan and were meeting her in Shacklebolt's office to get a special Portkey and pass to get there. After agreeing to go with her a week prior, Hermione had written to the blonde witch to alert her to him joining them, and Luna had apparently let Shacklebolt know as well, thus why they were meeting in his office. He honestly didn't want to go to Azkaban to visit Rabastan—he'd rather be starting on his new potion orders—but he promised his wife he would to ease her worries.

Hermione, who had been walking a few steps ahead of her husband, stopped and turned towards him, waiting for him to get beside her before continuing. As they walked, she said, "Thank you for accompanying me, Severus."

"It's fine," Severus replied, glaring at a passing witch that literally hissed at him. She wasn't the first person to throw him dirty looks since they walked into the Ministry, and he knew she wouldn't be the last.

Having noticed the less than pleasant looks Severus had been receiving, Hermione reached out and took hold of his bigger hand. Blinking in surprise at the sudden action, Severus looked down at their joined hands before black eyes looked into brown. Smiling reassuringly at him, the brunette gave his calloused hand a gentle squeeze before turning back to paying attention to where she was going, never letting go of his hand. The feel of her small hand in his made Severus's insides feel warm, and he too found himself returning her squeeze, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. Blushing at the action, Hermione bit her lip but didn't pull her hand away, liking the way his felt in hers.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Hermione didn't realize who she had bumped into when they turned the corner until it was too late. Opening her mouth to apologize, she stopped seeing a familiar redhaired wizard, one she hadn't seen for quite a while. Pursing her lips slightly, Hermione said curtly, "Ron."

Ron blinked at her before scowling saying, "Hermione."

He then looked at Severus and sneered hatefully at him before saying, "I see you brought your husband along. I didn't know that you were so desperate for a man that you went with this Death Eater cradle-snatching scum."

Severus clenched his jaw to refrain from retorting, though his hand did draw near to where his wand was hidden. Hermione, not having liked what Ron had said, replied, "You shut your mouth, Ronald. You know he isn't like that. And if you had cared to listen to Harry after the war, you would know Severus was never a true Death Eater. And he's not a cradle-snatcher."

"Wow, look at you defend him; it's really sad. But if you really wanted a good partner for this bloodline act or whatever it's called, you should have asked me. After all it's not like Snape willingly chose you, not that any wizard would."

"And you think you would have been a better choice? If it had been you, I would have told them to poison me right then and there. There is no way I would have ever gone back to you, even if you hadn't put me through all that you did while we were together."

Ron smirked at her. "Oh, yes you would have. Despite everything, you are mine Hermione. You know no one would ever want you and that I'm the only one who will put up with you. Trust me, when this greasy git gets sick of you, divorcing you and humiliating you, you'll come crawling back to me."

Hermione glared at the redhead, his words making angry tears begin to fill her eyes. In a low voice she hissed out, "Never."

"You will. This sham marriage, no matter that it's arranged, won't last and you know it. He'll never love you. But with me," Ron reached out and stroked her cheek. "with me everything will be fine."

"Don't touch me!" Hermione slapped his hand away, taking her wand and hitting him with a Stinging Hex as a tear escaped one of her eyes. "And I'll never be yours!"

Blue eyes glared at her and he reached out to her, grabbing her wrist roughly, only to be knocked flat on his back when he was hit with another spell, knocking the wind out of him. Sitting up, Ron's eyes widened as he came face to face with a wand pointed right between his eyes, the wand belonging to that of Severus Snape. Black eyes glared down at him before he said in a deadly voice, "She said not to touch her, and you won't. Keep your fucking hands off my wife. She is not, nor will ever be yours. You have no claim to her, so stop acting as if you do. Your actions here are pathetic, Mr. Weasley. And if anything, it shows your insecurities about not being able to handle the woman Hermione has become or the fact that other men find her attractive, and so you use hateful words to knock her down. I always knew you were a pathetic being, and this proves it. Note that I will be reporting this to the Minister, and I'll see to it that your position in your Auror training be compromised. Now leave before I curse you to Hell and back."

Even now at nineteen-almost-twenty years old, Ron found himself feeling small and inadequate in the presence of his former professor. However, the words spoken to him infuriated him. What made him even more irate, was seeing that Snape was holding Hermione's hand and that she looked comfortable with it. Not only that, but he could tell that the greasy git actually _cared _for the brunette. And not only that, but it was obvious that Hermione seemed to care for him too. No, no one could care for Hermione, not like that! No one but him!

Deciding he wasn't having any of it, Ron pulled his wand ready to strike, only for a light voice to easily call out, _"Petrificus Totalus."_

The youngest Weasley male's body seized up where he was on the ground, lying stock still where he was. The couple looked at his petrified body before looking up, only to see Luna standing ten feet away, putting her wand back in the little bag she was carrying. Her pale silvery eyes locked on them and she smiled serenely before saying, "Hello Professor, Hermione. I hope you don't mind that I helped you a bit with your problem."

"Ms. Lovegood. Not at all," Severus replied as his wife hurried over to the blonde witch to hug her. He moved to stand with them, purposely stepping on Ron's petrified body as he did, ignoring his muffled groan.

"Good, I hoped that I hadn't overstepped." Luna let go of Hermione and looked at her before saying, "Don't listen to him, Hermione. The Wrackspurts in his ears are messing with his brain. He just needs a good cleansing."

"He'll need more than that if he continues with his foolish nonesense," Severus murmured, frowning as he noticed his wife wipe at her eyes, trying to wipe away the remaining tears. Reaching out, he gently finished wiping them away, giving her a reassuring smile as she smiled up at him. She nuzzled his hand slightly before realizing what she was doing and then taking a step back, looking away with a blush.

Luna, smiling at the moment between them, cleared her throat before suggesting they finish heading to Kingsley's office. Their Portkey was waiting, after all.

* * *

Rabastan looked up when he heard the creaking of the old elevator rising and stopping on his level. Standing from his cot, he walked over to the cell door and smiled as a familiar blonde skipped towards him, stopping in front of him. Smiling down at her he greeted, "Hello Luna."

"Hello Rabastan," Luna replied, reaching through the cell door and stroking his thinning cheek, feeling his facial hair as he did. She smiled more at how his dark brown eyes shined at her.

Approaching footsteps caught Rabastan's attention, and he turned to see two more guests with his fiancé. Surprised at the sight of them, he asked, "Severus? Granger?"

Severus nodded and replied, "Rabastan, good to see you. How are you fairing?"

"Alright." He looked down at Luna again. "My days have been better with Luna's visits."

Luna smiled at him before turning to look at the brunette who had yet to say anything. Smiling at her she said, "Hermione, meet my fiancé, Rabastan Lestrange."

Hermione, who had been observing the interaction between Luna and Lestrange so far, nodded slowly before turning to look at the man in the cell. Nodding at him she greeted politely, "Hello."

Rabastan nodded the same, clearly able to see the brunette's discomfort. It made him wonder if it was because she was here in Azkaban, it was him she was meeting, or if her discomfort lied in her concern for her friend. He supposed it could be a mix of all of those, and he didn't blame her for being concerned about Luna, especially now that she knew they were to be wed for the Bloodline Restoration Act when he was released. She probably thought he would behave untoward with Luna when they finally married, but he wouldn't do that. He knew how to treat a lady with respect, unlike how Rodolphus would treat women. Also, Rabastan had become really fond of Luna, really cared for her. She brought light into his bleak world and he looked forward to her visits, and found himself really looking forward to the day they were bonded.

Severus, having been using Legilimency to see what Rabastan's thoughts were towards Ms. Lovegood, nodded at what he found and exited his brain. He would tell Hermione about it later, but he knew he'd be able to help finish easing her worries about her friend's affianced.

The four of them conversed for a while more, Hermione still silently observing Luna and Rabastan as they did. From her observations, she came to a conclusion that was rather surprising: Luna and Lestrange were in love, or were about to be. They're relationship, despite being arranged, had obviously grown from the friendship that they seemed to have made and the feelings between them (from what she could see) were genuine and reciprocated. Lestrange liked Luna, and Luna liked Lestrange, and they were sincere. It made her feel happy for Luna, as she was able to get to know her partner before they were to wed, and it also made her feel jealous. It made Hermione wish that she and Severus had had time to get to know each other better before their Ministry wedding. Perhaps then…maybe… Hermione shook her head, willing the thought away from her brain. There was no way Severus could possibly fall in love with her, though the thought made her heart flutter. Even so, she believed they were in a good place and she believed her husband cared about her, and that was good enough for her right now.

Half an hour later, the three of them were leaving, though Luna hung back a bit to bid Rabastan 'farewell' and a promise to visit again soon. After allowing the man to kiss her hand, she walked to where Severus and Hermione were standing and got into the elevator with them, heading back down to the ground floor of Azkaban. They soon left the building, having gotten their wands back, and were soon in the boat taking them back to where their portkey was waiting for them. Before long, through the rain and salty mist from the North Sea, they reached their Portkey and had all grabbed hold of it before being transported back to Kingsley's office in the Ministry. They all spoke to Kingsley before leaving, though Severus did stay a bit longer to address what happened with Ron before getting there earlier. Hermione had been waiting outside of the office, but when Severus finally stepped out, he had a rather satisfied smirk on his face and a somewhat evil glint in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked him. "What did he say?"

Severus shook his head and took hold of her hand before saying, "You'll know soon enough. Come, let's go home."

The man began walking, gently tugging Hermione along as he did. Hermione, though wondering what Severus and Kingsley discussed about Ron, couldn't help but blush brightly and smile almost stupidly as she gazed at their joined hands. Severus was holding her hand, and she hadn't initiated it! And he had said 'home', meaning his home was her home too, _their _home. Grinning, she hurried to walk instep with him, grinning up at him as they walked through the Ministry, ignoring the many looks that they received. Hermione didn't care, though. She was so happy right now to care about anything else.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, Ron has finally made his appearance and confrontation with Hermione. And Hermione, it seems like she's beginning to fall for Severus, doesn't it? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more to come. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	20. Chapter 19

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 19

Two mornings later, Severus sat at his kitchen table with a cup of black coffee reading the Daily Prophet, chuckling darkly at the main headline.

**_Ronald Weasley Kicked Out of Auror Training Program_**

The article in short told of how the redhead had been dismissed of his Auror training duties by the Minister himself due to him verbally assaulting Hermione (Lady Prince as stated in the paper) and attempting to strike Severus (Lord Prince) with a spell, only to be intercepted by Ms. Luna Lovegood. The main picture showed a struggling Mr. Weasley being escorted out of the Ministry by two Aurors, Shacklebolt walking behind them. Picking up his cup of coffee, Severus took a sip of the hot, dark liquid before starting up his chuckling again.

Hermione, having come down the stairs after getting ready for the day, stopped abruptly at seeing her husband sitting at the table while reading the Prophet. Normally that wouldn't have made her stop, but it was what he was doing _while _reading the paper that made her pause. Severus was chuckling darkly with a smirk on his lips and an evil glint in his eye. Warily she asked, "Why are you laughing like that?"

Black eyes looked up at the brunette standing in the doorway of the kitchen and he answered, "The Prophet. Its main story is rather amusing."

Frowning, Hermione walked over to the table and looked at the front page, her brown eyes widening in shock. Picking the paper up, she read it and asked, "Ron got kicked out of Auror training?"

"Yes, and can't return to training for five years." Severus took another sip of his coffee.

"Why not? Most people that get kicked out of Auror training either return after a year or two or aren't welcomed back at all. Five years seem a bit excessive."

"Perhaps, but Mr. Weasley attempted an attack on me and verbally assaulted you. Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal, but since I accepted my inheritance to the Prince family fortune and whatnot—making me a Lord and you a Lady by marriage—it is a big deal. His actions against a Lord and Lady caused this. He honestly probably wouldn't have been welcomed back at all after being kicked out, but I'm sure Shacklebolt is being as lenient as possible and is allowing him to return after five years."

Sometimes Hermione forgot that Severus was now technically Lord Prince and she was now Lady Prince. Of course, she wasn't going to throw the power she now possessed around, but it did make her feel somewhat uncomfortable with the title. Ever since marrying Severus, she had gone from someone normal despite being a war hero to someone of status and importance. Thinking of this made her then remember that they were to move into Prince Manor at some point. She had to admit, she was looking forward to seeing her husband's ancestral home, but Severus seemed to be in no hurry to move just yet. But with the Bloodline Restoration Act representatives breathing down their necks, it wouldn't be long before they checked in to make sure they had moved to the manor.

Looking at the older man, Hermione asked, "This is your doing, isn't it? This is what you spoke with Kingsley about, right?"

Severus said nothing, just simply looked at the brunette in return. After a silent stare-off, the man put his coffee back on the table and stood up. Looking down at Hermione he said, "Mr. Weasley's actions needed to be punished, and I made sure of it. Partly for my own personal enjoyment, but also because what he said to you was uncalled for. I simply let Shacklebolt know that I wouldn't stand for Mr. Weasley thinking he can do or say whatever he pleases to my wife and get away with it."

The Potions Master walked out of the kitchen, announcing he would be in his Potions lab before leaving completely. However, unbeknownst to him, Hermione was standing with a bright blush on her face, her mind whirling with what he had just said to her. Severus had pretty much told her that he retaliated against Ron on her behalf and referred to her as his wife. Of course, there was nothing surprising about that because it was true, but it made her heart race all the same. To know that Severus had done that for her when he didn't have to, when it wasn't even his fight to begin with, it made her feel all giddy inside. Not only that, but to find that he was protective of her—at least a little bit—made her stomach do flips. Her attraction to Severus was growing by the day, and to top it off, she found that she was beginning to fancy him. It did make her wonder though if she already fancied him a bit, seeing as they had only been married for about a month now. But what did it matter, really? All she knew was that she did, and it made her want to shake her head in silent denial.

Tapping on the window brought her out of her thoughts, turning her head to find an owl hovering outside of it. Walking over, she opened the window and took the letter from bird, it flying off as soon as she had the letter. Closing the window, she saw that the letter was from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, specifically the Bloodline Restoration Act. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and opened the envelope, taking out the folded piece of parchment and began reading.

_Lord and Lady Prince,_

_I hope married life is treating you both well. This letter will be brief, so as not to waste your time. We will be checking in within three days' time to make sure that the transition into the Prince family ancestral home has occurred. Also, it is required by the act that once in the ancestral home, you two begin sharing a bed if you are not already, as to help aid towards the production of future children. We hope to be in touch soon._

_Sincerely, _

_The Representatives of the B.R.A._

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

A bright blush appeared on her cheeks as she reread the part about sharing a bed with Severus. Could she do it? Was she ready for that? The thought of it made her nervous, but she did wonder what it would be like to sleep next to the man she called her husband. After all, she hadn't really shared a bed with him since their consummation and even then, Severus had left afterwards. Remembering the rest of the letter, Hermione huffed in annoyance before leaving the kitchen, making her way down the hall to the basement where Severus was sure to be brewing. Reaching the closed door, Hermione knocked on it before opening it, calling out, "Severus?"

Silence met her call at first, but then Severus's deep voice responded, "Yes?"

"We have a letter; it's from the B.R.A."

She heard the Potions Master curse, causing her to giggle softly before hearing footsteps ascend the stairs. She backed away from the door as to not get hit with it when Severus stepped out of the basement turned Potions lab. Soon Severus was stepping through the door, moving to stand near her. As he did, the brunette couldn't help but stare. The man's hair was pulled back from his face in a half updo, making his suddenly look younger than he was. Not only that, but it seemed to show just how handsome Severus really was. Hermione couldn't help but stare, her mouth going dry as she took him in, suddenly thinking how lucky she was to get to see this sight in front of her.

Ignoring his wife's staring, Severus took the letter from her hand and read it over, an annoyed sneer appearing on his face. Folding the letter again, Severus put it in his pocket before looking down at the brunette. Looking her in her brown eyes, he said, "I suppose we should start packing and gathering our things."

"Right now?" Hermione asked, still looking at Severus with his pulled back hair and handsome features. Honestly, how could she have thought this man was frightening as a child?

"Not now, I suppose. But if they are only giving us three days, then we should start early. And the sooner we move in, the sooner they will leave us alone about it. I can also give you a tour of Prince Manor, if you'd like."

Hermione blinked and nodded saying, "I'd like that."

Nodding in response, Severus turned back around and headed back into the basement, leaving Hermione to herself once more. Hermione decided to begin pulling things together, excited to see Severus's family home. Of course, his home would soon be _their _home, but it was something she found herself excited for and surprisingly looking forward to the future. And unbeknownst to her, while he worked in his Potions lab, Severus had a small smile on his face as his mind thought of the same thing.

* * *

Three days later, Severus and Hermione had moved into Prince Manor and were getting settled. Hermione wasn't really surprised to find the manor under heavy protection wards, the wards keeping the manor from view from both Muggle and wizard kind. Severus, while showing her the manor and the grounds, had explained to her that the Prince family were very prestigious and well respected, even though they had died out. Of course, him being the heir to the Prince family and having accepted his inheritance, it put him on the same level that his late grandfather had been, though Severus knew that some people would always oppose him despite his new status. It wasn't like he cared though, he never had. He did have to admit that he liked the larger space, though. And the location of the manor being unknown to anyone but himself and now his wife, it meant for privacy like he never had before from meddling people. He supposed he had to thank the B.R.A. for this; it did have its perks, after all.

Sharing a bed with Hermione for the first time (not including their consummation) had been an interesting experience. It had been obvious to him that the brunette was nervous about it, and he himself felt ridiculously nervous about it as well. It would be normal for a married couple to share a bed, but ever since they had married, they had been sleeping in separate beds. And for Severus, he liked it that way because it kept him from acting out on the fantasies that sometimes ran through his head. Yes, he found his wife attractive and found himself wanting to explore the wonders of her flesh again, but he couldn't allow himself to do that, not when he knew Hermione didn't want to. After all, they only did so the first time because they had to. And the possibility of his wife wanting to have intercourse with him again because she wanted to was zero to none. But he did find he liked sharing a bed with her, liked feeling her presence next to him after so many years of lying in bed lonely.

Currently, Severus was participating in an activity many would think he wouldn't do: working out. He was out on the patio in the back of Prince Manor, working out in the morning sun. He was sporting black sneakers and dark grey, almost black workout shorts that he had gotten from a Muggle store some time ago and wore no shirt. His long hair was pulled back out of his face in a man bun, though some loose strands had still fall to frame his face. He had gotten up early to do this without disturbing Hermione from her slumber and had been doing so for about an hour now. Having finished up his ten sets of twenty sit-ups, he decided to move on to his ten sets of thirty push-ups. Getting into a proper plank position, Severus began his next workout.

Inside, Hermione walked down the stairs wrapped in a satin robe to head to the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and running her fingers through her wild, curly hair. Entering the kitchen, she greeted the House Elf Inka as she did. She hadn't really been happy to see House Elves when they had arrived at the manor, but Severus had explained to her that Inka and the other House Elves were loyal to the Prince family and were happy to be working in Prince Manor. Thinking of her husband, Hermione turned to Inka who was preparing breakfast with another House Elf.

"Inka, do you know where Severus is?" Hermione asked.

Inka nodded and answered, "Master Severus is on the back patio, Mistress Hermione. Master Severus be doing his morning workout routine."

"Workout routine?" Hermione was surprised to hear that. Excusing herself she left the kitchen and headed towards the back of the manor. Reaching the backdoor, Hermione opened it and stepped out onto the patio, her eyes instantly finding her husband. As her eyes laid on him, they widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open.

Severus was working out like Inka had said, but he was _gorgeous_! He was shirtless, giving her an eyeful of muscle along his back, his muscular arms bunching as he dipped up and down doing push-ups. She could see the muscles in his calves, and it made her wish she could see his thighs. His hair was pulled back again, only all of it this time around, and sweat was glistening along his bare body, shining in the morning sun. The sight was enough to make her mouth run dry and she couldn't help but continue to stare. As she continued eyeing her husband, she realized he was grunting slightly from excursion, the sound sounding more erotic than it should have. Feeling a throbbing between her legs, Hermione clenched her legs together and bit her lip, suppressing a moan that suddenly wanted to escape her mouth. She clearly remembered the night they consummated their bond, remembered seeing the muscle on Severus and thinking he was a sight to behold despite the awkwardness. And his grunting made her think of the soft grunts he had been doing while thrusting into her. Feeling very turned on now, Hermione blushed clenched her legs together tighter and bit her lip harder, suddenly wanting to touch Severus and feel his large hands on her body. However, she had to pull herself from those thoughts. Severus wouldn't touch her again, but it didn't stop her from fantasizing about it. And now she had masturbation fuel for later.

Severus finished up his push-ups and moved to sit on ground, taking deep breaths to control his increased heartrate, his head tilted back and eyes closed, completely unaware of his wife's gaze on him. Embarrassed at the thoughts that had run through her head, Hermione willed away her blush and erotic thoughts about her husband before walking out onto the patio barefoot, quietly walking up to Severus. Once she reached him, she looked over his relaxed features before saying softly, "Severus?"

Black eyes opened and widened slightly at the sight of the brunette next to him, surprised that he hadn't heard her approaching. Blinking he said, "Good morning."

"Good morning." _Good morning, indeed, _she couldn't help but think. "Are um, are you coming to breakfast? I think Inka has it about ready."

"Yes, I need to shower and change anyway." Severus stood and stretched his arms, Hermione's brown eyes starting intently at his chest and abdominals. Swallowing, she nodded and quickly turned to leave the patio, hurrying inside the manor and up the stairs.

Severus frowned at her quick retreat, wondering just what had her do that. As he walked back inside, a sudden thought occurred to him. Had…had Hermione acted the way she did because she was looking at him shirtless? It hadn't been in disgust, but rather embarrassment, at least it seemed that way to him. But why would she be embarrassed about seeing him shirtless? Unless…unless she liked what she saw.

A smirk appeared on Severus's lips, an amused chuckle slipping through. It seemed that Hermione was attracted to him, at least physically. Well, that was just fine with him, seeing as he found her attractive as well. But being the gentlemen he was, he wouldn't do anything about it, though he figured he might tease her later.


	21. Chapter 20

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 20

At first Hermione had thought it had just been her imagination. However, as it kept happening little by little, she realized that it really _was _happening. Her husband was teasing her! Whenever she was in his presence, he would casually rake his fingers through his long hair or would pull it back, knowing good and well she was staring when he did it. Not only that, but he knew she was watching him every morning when he would work out. And she knew he knew because he had caught her staring from a window while he was doing reverse sit-ups, watching his muscular legs raise into the air, his tight arse lifting off the ground and back down as he did. He was teasing her with the knowledge that he knew she liked watching him exercise—even if she hadn't said so—and she was letting him, too embarrassed to stop it, not that she really wanted him to.

Deciding she needed to talk to someone about her dilemma, she wrote to Daphne and asked would she meet her at a Muggle café in London. Luckily, Daphne had agreed and that was where she was currently waiting now. She waited with an iced coffee in front of her, looking around at the other patrons of the café. Hearing the bell ring above the door, she turned her head and saw Daphne step inside, her blonde hair pulled into a low side bun and wearing a pink blouse and navy-blue skirt, nude heels on her feet. Waving her hand, she got the blonde's attention and soon Daphne was seated across from her. As she sat down Daphne said, "Alright, I'm here. Now, tell me what is so important you had to call me out here." She then turned to the barista behind the counter. "Excuse me sir, can I please have what my friend here is having?"

The barista nodded and began preparing another iced coffee, soon bringing it over and winking at Daphne as he did. As he walked away, Daphne took a sip of her coffee, her blue-green eyes trained on the brunette, silently telling her to begin talking.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided to just be frank and blurted out, "Severus keeps teasing me with his body."

Daphne had to keep herself from spitting out her coffee, her eyes wide as she stared at Hermione incredulously. Getting her bearings, she couldn't help but squawk out, "What?"

"Severus is teasing me and doing so with his body."

"Explain."

Hermione began telling her friend—yes, she thought Daphne a friend—about how they had finally moved into Prince Manor and how she found out that Severus had some sort of workout routine he did every morning; Daphne was surprised to hear that, not thinking her former Head of House would be one to do that. Hermione went on to tell her about how she had caught him doing so and her bodily reaction to it, though had said so in a hushed tone and with a bright blush on her cheeks. She then went on to tell her that her husband had to have realized it because he was purposely teasing her with it now. As she finished, she covered her face in embarrassment while Daphne was positively grinning, her perfect white teeth on display.

With a giggle Daphne asked, "Hermione, do you know what this means?"

"That I'm pathetic?" Hermione asked in response, though it was muffled.

"No. It means that Professor Snape is attracted to you and is purposely making you want him. He's teasing you on purpose and its working. And if I wasn't sure before, I'm definitely sure now that he wants you."

Brown eyes widened as she dropped her hands, looking at the blonde in disbelief. Severus wanted her? He wanted her…physically? But there was no way. He hadn't touched her since their consummation and made no notions that he even wanted to again. But what if Daphne was right and he was attracted to her? What if Severus was subtly letting her know he wanted her to want him? But he wouldn't do that…would he?

Pushing her hair behind her ear she said in reply, "I don't know about that, Daphne."

Daphne pursed her lips before asking, "Are you attracted to him? And be truthful with me, please."

"Yes, I am. Very much so." Hermione blushed as she admitted it to Daphne and wasn't ashamed about it. It felt good to finally get it off her chest and admit she was attracted to her husband. "I am attracted to him, and I think I might even like him, but I don't love him."

"You don't have to love him to be attracted to and want to have sex with him."

"Daphne, keep your voice down!" Hermione admonished, looking around the café to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hermione, no one cares. But like I was saying, if you don't love Snape just yet, that's fine. But if you like him or are attracted enough to want to have sex with him, I say go for it. You do want him to touch you again, don't you? Because from what I can gather, I think you do."

Hermione bit her lip. "I…yes, I do. I've been thinking about him touching me again for a while now, especially with him teasing me. I'm so frustratingly pent up, it's not even funny."

"Oh! Well then, let me help you help him make a move."

Daphne stood, telling Hermione to follow her out of the café. Hermione did so, leaving more than enough money to pay for both hers and Daphne's coffees that they had barely touched. The two witches walked down the down the street for a while before Daphne finally stopped in front of a shop. With a nod she said, "Here we are."

Hermione looked at the shop they had stopped in front of and her eyes widened before she finally asked, "A lingerie shop?"

"Yes, a lingerie shop. You find Snape sexy, and you want him to think the same about you. This is a good start, especially with you wearing sexy lace and sheer fabric." Daphne looked her over for a moment before saying, "And I'd go either black, red or pink. If you go black, Snape will sure to love it."

"I don't know, Daphne. I still have the sets you helped me pick out before I haven't used yet. Why can't I just use that?"

"Because I want those to be used for your friskier nights or when you two really love each other and want to get wild." Daphne said no more and walked into the shop, Hermione following behind her with a bright blush on her face, grumbling about Daphne having absolutely no filter.

Before long, Hermione and Daphne were browsing the many hangers worth of lingerie, trying to find the brunette the perfect lingerie. Daphne herself was looking for something to entice Harry later, stopping and picking up a bit of red and black lace with a practically see through bra. Hermione kept searching, thinking to herself this was absolutely ridiculous and that she wasn't going to find anything that she would want, only to stop when her eyes landed on one. The lingerie that had caught her attention was a black lace bustier with garter straps, sheer lace thigh-high stockings that went with them and matching knickers. The bra had some extra padding to it, obviously to help give the breasts an extra life, only held up by single straps. As she looked at it, Hermione could envision herself wearing it, the outfit on her enticing Severus in the hopes he would make a move and take her. Oh, how she wanted him to do so if her private masturbation sessions told her anything.

Smiling to herself as she grabbed it, she couldn't help but think, _This is the one. Severus Snape, you have no idea what you have in store._

* * *

Severus walked into Prince Manor later that evening, tilting his head as his neck cracked. It had been a long day while brewing back at Spinner's End, but he had been able to check in on his new and improved Fertility Potion with his clients and their Healer, and it seemed that the chances of them conceiving had risen from twenty percent up to ninety-five. The Healer had been flabbergasted while the couple had been beyond joyful, so much so that Severus had no doubt that at their next appointment, the wife would be pregnant.

He hung up his cloak and greeted Inka as he passed by her. Stopping momentarily, he asked, "Where is Hermione?" His wife did tend to wander off a lot in the manor and had gotten lost more times than needed counting.

Inka looked up at her master and answered, "Mistress Hermione be in Lord and Lady's room. Mistress Hermione retired for the night, Master Severus."

"Thank you, Inka." Severus wasn't surprised to hear that his wife had gone to bed already. It was rather late and there was no need for her to wait up for him to return home. Though, he had to admit that he had missed the brunette and truthfully wanted to spend more time with her. He didn't think he would, but he actually liked having Hermione around, even if how they came together hadn't been of their own doing. Not only did he like having her around and spending time with her, but he realized that he also liked her and it wasn't just the physical attraction, though that was definitely a perk. And he wanted nothing more than to be able to touch her again, the night of their consummation still going through his head. It was something that he wanted to do again, but knew that it more than likely wouldn't happen again. Then again, the Bloodline Restoration Act permitted them to birth heirs to the dying bloodline, which wouldn't happen so long as he and Hermione weren't having sex. At the rate they were going, the B.R.A. would have to light a fire under their arses just for them to make it happen, something he really didn't need them to do. Even so, longing for sex with Hermione and it actually happening were two different things.

Sighing softly, Severus climbed up the stairs to head to the bedroom he shared with Hermione, nodding to portraits as he passed by them along the wall. He continued walking to his room, going along the corridor until he finally reached it. He was a bit surprised to see light shining beneath the door, meaning his wife was still up or possibly had fallen asleep with a lantern burning. Silently, he opened the door and entered the bedroom.

Black eyes widened when the door suddenly slammed behind him, the lock clicking in place, before he was magically thrown onto the bed on his back, his wrists bound to the headboard by long pieces of cloth. Surprised by the suddenness of the actions, he turned his head towards his wife, his mouth set to ask her what in the name of Merlin did she think she was doing, only to stop short at the sight of her.

Hermione stood at the end of the large canopy bed, her wand held in hand and tapping it against her open palm. However, that wasn't what had his attention. No, it was what she was _wearing _that had him staring slack jawed at her. The brunette was wearing black lace lingerie, a bustier that lifted her perky breasts with matching knickers, and the bustier had garters that were attached thigh high sheer lace stockings, and her feet were resting in some black heels. Her usually curly hair was brushed out into long, voluminous waves and the small amount of makeup she had on her face accented her features, and her usually plump pink lips were painted red.

"Hermione?" Severus asked in surprise, not able to take his eyes off her.

"Mr. Snape," Hermione began. "It seems that you have been teasing me the past few days and doing so purposely with the knowledge I won't do anything about it."

Severus blinked. "I…"

"Well, I'd like to inform you that you are wrong and that I am going to do something about all of your teasing right now."

Hermione walked around the bed, her heels clicking on the floor as she did. She placed her wand on the nightstand before climbing onto the bed with Severus, standing on her knees while a hand reached out and grabbed the button up shirt Severus was wearing. She began pulling on it, intent on ripping it off him, but Severus's voice suddenly said, "Don't you dare."

Brown eyes looked at glaring black ones challengingly. Smirking, she tugged on the fabric until the buttons holding the shirt together popped off, flying everywhere. She pushed open the shirt, revealing his muscular chest and she bit her lip at the sexy chest hair decorating his chest. And his scars were added to his rugged handsomeness and sexiness. Moving closer to him, she straddled his waist and slid her hands down his chest, smiling when she heard her husband hiss under her gentle ministrations. As she was doing this, Severus could not believe the boldness of his wife. Where in the world had this come from? Not that he was complaining, it was like a dream come true honestly, but it seemed to come out of no where for him. Then again, this could have possibly been building up for her and she was deciding to take what she wanted from him, something he wasn't opposed to in the slightest.

However, Severus did find it a bit unfair that Hermione was touching him and he couldn't touch her, as she had his hands bound. He tugged on the restraints, testing the strength of them. They were tied tight, but he knew that if he pulled on them hard enough, they would snap. He was pulled out of his musings when the brunette moved off him, sliding down to concentrate on undoing his belt. Black eyes widened at what she was about to do, but then his eyes settled on her face. Though Hermione was being rather bold in what she was doing—obviously being sexy and pulling it off—he could see the blush painting her face, hidden by her hair falling into her face.

Smirking Severus thought, _It seems her boldness can't hide her bashfulness._

Thinking it was time to take charge now, Severus tugged on the restraints until they snapped, the sound drawing his wife's attention and making her gasp at seeing him free. Sitting up, he reached out and grabbed her, quickly turning them over so _she _was lying on her back, him hovering over her. In a low, husky voice, Severus said, "I hope you didn't think you were going to be in charge here."

The brunette gasped softly before replying, "I was hoping to. You've been teasing me, and I wanted to teach you a lesson."

Chuckling, Severus slid his large hands down her sides before saying, "Interesting thought. I must confess I didn't think you would want to have intercourse again, so I'm surprised you are making it plain to me that you do. Though, the lingerie wasn't expected."

Hermione blushed at the mention of what she was wearing. "It wasn't my idea, but I thought it couldn't hurt."

"Ms. Greengrass?"

"Yes."

The Potions Master nodded before reaching down and undoing the garters on the brunette's leg, un-attaching them from the stockings she was wearing. He then took off his shirt, smirking more at Hermione's lust filled eyes. Bending down so his lips were by her ear, he whispered, "Let me show you how much I appreciate you wanting to take this next step."

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. It should be illegal for a voice to sound so sexy. Thinking that Daphne had a good idea, Hermione knew that with how Severus was reacting to her bold move, she was going to have a rather enjoyable night.

* * *

The air was filled with moans, grunts, keens, and gasps before it was all replaced by pants. Hermione panted as she struggled to take in breaths that she felt she hadn't been able to take the entire time Severus had made her body sing. Her legs were quivering from the pleasure still coursing through her body from her release and she felt completely sated. Her closed eyes opened as she stared unfocusedly at the canopy above her head, her bare chest heaving as her panting began soon turned into slower, deeper breaths, her arms still wrapped around the strong, bare shoulders she had been holding onto. Severus himself was also trying to catch his breath from his position on top of the brunette, his face hidden in her neck, a hand still holding onto her waist. Their sweat covered bodies were warm from their coupling and they found that they didn't necessarily want to move from their current positions.

When he finally had his bearings, Severus lifted himself off the brunette, pulling out of her and groaning lowly as he did while Hermione let out a soft moan. He then flopped down on the bed next to her on the bed, turning over onto his back to stare at the canopy as well. Silence flowed between them for a moment before Hermione finally spoke saying, "That was…"

"Great?" Severus supplied.

"Amazing," Hermione said instead. She smiled and pushed some of her hair back, giggling before turning to face her husband. "Really amazing. Euphoric even."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked at the disheveled brunette. "Euphoric, you say? I suppose it was."

Hermione lightly slapped his chest in response, causing him to chuckle. Yes, he had to admit the sex had in fact been amazingly euphoric. It was good the first time despite the circumstances, though he was mostly focused on his wife being comfortable during her very first time. This time though, they both enjoyed it equally and it was everything he had hoped it would be. He smiled to himself as it finally dawned on him that he and Hermione had had sex again, and it was better than he had imagined. He was brought out of his thoughts when Hermione sat up slightly, looking down at him with bright brown eyes.

Looking up at her he asked, "Yes?"

She said nothing at first, but then she smiled sweetly down at him and said, "Thank you, Severus."

"Your…welcome." He had no idea why she was thanking him for sleeping with her, but he would let it go.

Hermione smiled and turned to pull back the sheets of their bed, climbing under them and lying her head on the pillow, her eyes trained on her husband. Severus looked at her in return, neither of them saying anything but simply wanting to look at each other. The witch smiled and held up the covers, silently inviting him under them with her. It was apparent she wasn't shy about her nakedness nor his and was comfortable enough to sleep naked beside of him. Severus climbed under the sheets with her, getting comfortable before taking his wand and waving it, Noxing the lanterns burning.

The wizard laid on his side, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, soon able to take in his wife's frame beside of him. She was quiet, her breathing low and even, and he figured she had fallen asleep. In a soft voice he said, "Goodnight Hermione."

He wasn't expecting a reply as he closed his own eyes to settle down to sleep but found himself smiling softly when he heard Hermione say in return, "Goodnight Severus. Pleasant dreams."

And pleasant dreams they both would have indeed.


	22. Chapter 21

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 21

Ever since they had broken through the sexual tension and had finally had sex again, the relationship between Severus and Hermione had shifted. No longer was there any awkwardness between them concerning that part of their relationship. Though, the morning after their coupling, Hermione had felt slightly embarrassed from her bold move of wearing lingerie and binding Severus's hands to the bed. But she really couldn't be too embarrassed about it, considering what followed had been absolutely pleasurable. And the way Severus had dominated her body…it made her clench her legs together just thinking about it.

They were definitely more comfortable around each other now, in and outside of the bedroom. Not to say that they had had sex again following that time—because they had—but there was no more awkward tension when it came to them in the vicinity of their large canopy bed. Hermione was pleased with where their relationship was now, and she felt she had to thank Daphne for helping her get the courage to do something about it. Deciding that was what she was going to do, Hermione went to pay Grimmauld Place a visit. Normally she'd travel via Floo, but Severus hadn't opened up the Floo Network in Prince Manor and wasn't going to any time soon. Prince Manor's location was unknown by the Ministry and no longer in the Pureblood Directory, and Severus preferred it that way so as not to be bothered by unwanted people, and that included keeping the Floo Network closed. It would be more convenient for Hermione to just use the Floo to travel to Harry's place, but she also understood her husband's need for privacy and wanting to not be bothered. And after all that he had been through, she didn't want to intrude on this little bit of private paradise for him.

Severus was currently in the Potions lab that the manor held and going through the vast number of potions ingredients, trying to see what had expired and what was still usable, so this was a good time for her to visit the Potters. As she walked towards the large front doors of Prince Manor, she called out, "Inka, I'm going out. If Severus asks for me, let him know I'm visiting the Potters."

"Yes, Lady Hermione. Inka informs Master Severus of Lady Hermione's whereabouts should he ask," Inka replied with a bow.

Thanking the House Elf, Hermione left the manor and walked out onto the grounds, following the path that seemed to stop suddenly when really it just met the edge of the wards surrounding the manor, keeping it from view. Because the wards only allowed in those of Prince blood, Severus had had to admit Hermione into them to allow passage, as the wards to allow those of the Prince family by marriage had worn off after years of no one entering or exiting the manor. Once she was past the manor, she walked a bit further before Diapparating away, her feet hitting the pavement in front 11 Grimmauld Place. Looking up at the building, she waited for 12 Grimmauld Place to slide into view before climbing the stairs, knocking on the door.

Hermione waited for the door to be answered, and soon it was opened by Harry. Smiling at her best friend, she greeted, "Hi Harry!"

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Harry replied, allowing the brunette entry before giving her a hug. Once he let go of her, he asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if Daphne was here. I want to talk to her about the help she gave me last week."

"Help? Oh, you mean her helping to improve yours and Snape's sex life?"

"She told you?!" Hermione squeaked incredulously, her face turning bright red.

Harry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, his own face red. "Well, not right away. But she had shown me the lingerie she had bought and mentioned that you bought some as well for Snape with her suggestion."

Nodding slowly, Hermione cleared her throat and looked off to the side before asking, "So is she here?"

"No, she's not. She's currently with her lawyer discussing how much to sue Ginny for from when she attacked her."

The two of them walked away from the front door and towards the parlor room, being careful to not disturb Walburga Black's sleeping portrait. Once they were in the parlor room, they settled on the sofa Hermione asked, "How is that going?"

Harry sighed before saying, "Well, Ginny is resistant to the charges and the fact that she's being sued. Daphne wants to settle this out of court as peacefully as possible, but with how Ginny is acting—not to mention Mrs. Weasley as well—this may end up being brought before the Wizengamot. And if it is, there is no chance Ginny won't be charged more than she already is. The Greengrass name holds a bit of power, not much but still some, and are a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. And with Daphne being my wife now and my own name holding a good amount of power, the penalty slapped on Ginny won't be good. I'm thinking I should talk to the Weasleys and Ginny and make her see reason as to settle this out of court."

"And Daphne?"

"I've already spoken to her. What she was going to sue Ginny with, she's decided to reduce so long as Ginny agrees to settle out of court. If not, then it will be one hundred thousand Galleons for damages against Daphne."

"But that should be alright. We all got paid a good sum in Galleons for helping win the war. Ginny should have enough money to pay Daphne."

Harry gave her a sad smile. "You would think, but she's blown through almost all of it during the time we dated and even after. Expensive restaurants, entrées, and drinks quickly adds up, not to mention the many parties she would attend. And there were also the many expensive gifts she would buy for herself. You honestly should see her room at the Burrow."

Hermione nodded in understanding. It wasn't really a surprise that Ginny had become materialistic, unless she always had been. Considering the Weasleys had been poor and thus weren't able to provide their children with all that they wanted, it was understandable if they did become a bit materialistic. And while Ginny was spoiled with her being the only girl and had gotten almost all that she could want, it didn't surprise Hermione that she wanted more.

"But other than that, things are well between you and Daphne?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, things are great. Things with Daphne are very good. I think I really, really like her Hermione."

Hermione smiled, happy that Harry really seemed to be enjoying his new wife. Daphne was really such a sweet girl, rather delightful to be around. Hermione imagined they would have been friends sooner back in school if they were in the same House or ran in the same circles. But because they were in different Houses and thus her prone to prejudices against Slytherin House, it never happened. Funny how things worked out.

"Well, I hope she continues to make you happy, Harry. You deserve it and she's good for you."

"Thanks, Mione." Harry smiled at her. "And the same goes for you. I hope Snape makes you happy and that you do the same for him."

A light blush spread on the brunette's face, and she smiled and nodded. The two of them sat and talked for a while before Harry suddenly remembered something important. Sitting up straighter, he looked his best friend in her eye and said, "I saw the Daily Prophet that day, the one about Ron. You haven't heard from him lately, have you?"

Shaking her head Hermione answered, "No, I haven't. Have you?"

"Yeah, I have. But before I say anything, can you tell me what happened?"

"Severus and I bumped into Ron at the Ministry when we were going to meet Luna, and Ron said some horrible things in response to seeing me with Severus. Severus defended me, telling Ron to pretty much leave me be or he would report him to Kingsley and Ron attempted to curse him in retaliation. But by that point, Luna had stepped in and stopped him."

"And I suppose Snape told Kingsley anyway?"

"Yes, he did." Hermione paused for a moment. "I suppose Ron is spitting mad about it."

Harry looked off to the side before looking back at Hermione, a serious expression on his face. "He's pissed Hermione, royally pissed. He told me he'd get back at Snape for this, as well as you for "choosing" Snape over him. Hermione, I'm telling you this to be on your guard, and let Snape know this information too."

Hermione nodded. "I will, Harry. And we'll be careful, though I think Ron is just talking right now. His ego is bruised, but he won't do anything brash."

The bespectacled wizard didn't think so. The look he had seen in their redhaired friend's eyes didn't sit right with him, nor did what he had said. Perhaps the witch was right and Ron was just talking to blow smoke, but one could never be too sure. Even so, he told her to still be careful concerning Ron, especially since Ron still hadn't really let go of her.

The two of them continued to talk and enjoy each other's company, even more so when Daphne returned from her meeting with her lawyer. And as they did, Hermione slowly forgot about Ron, talking and laughing with the married couple, as well as them extracting a promise out of her to help them move from Grimmauld Place to Potter Manor. They planned on moving there by the end of the week and thus needed to start packing. Hermione promised to help them pack and move before deciding to take her leave, letting them know she'd see them later.

* * *

Severus was walking though the Ministry, having been called by the Minister to speak to some of the Ministry's Potion Masters, on his way towards the exit to go home. However, he stopped upon passing by the door that led to the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department. Looking at it, he had a moment of thinking before stepping through the door. Walking up to the front desk, he cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, but I'd like to apply for an international Portkey for my wife and I."

The witch behind the desk looked up at him before nodding and began putting files together for him to fill out. As she did, she asked, "And where would you like this Portkey to take you and your spouse, Lord Prince?"

"Australia."

"And when would you like to have it ready?"

"A month from now."

The witch nodded and finished getting the appropriate files together before handing them to him along with a quill. "Alright, here you are. When you're done, just turn them in and I will have those filed away for you."

Severus nodded and took the proffered items, moving to sit at a little table with a chair. As he began filling out the paperwork, he let a small smile appear on his lips. Hermione would be ecstatic when she found out about this.


	23. Chapter 22

Insufferable Attraction

SeverusxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Insufferable Attraction

Chapter 22

Two weeks later, Hermione was in Hogsmeade Village along with Luna and Daphne, the three witches having tea and pleasant pastries in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Daphne had written both Luna and Hermione, stating that the three of them needed to spend some girl time together, especially since they were all in the Bloodline Restoration Act together. That, and she thought it a good idea to get to know Luna Lovegood as well since she did not get to in school. And to meet on neutral ground, she had suggested Madam Puddifoot's.

Hermione had thought that Daphne and Luna meeting had gone rather well, if she had to say so. Luna had greeted Daphne in a warm and welcoming hug (and shocking Daphne from the action) and congratulated her on her marriage to Harry, as well as telling her that Harry would make her happy and a fantastic husband and to continue to make him happy. Daphne in turn had congratulated Luna on her unconventional engagement to Rabastan Lestrange and wished her all the best when she eventually bonded with the man when he got out of Azkaban.

The three witches were all talking and laughing with each other, enjoying each other's company, as well as Madam Puddifoot herself coming to talk to them and welcome them back, telling them it was good to see them again. Not long after the older woman left to attend to other customers, Luna took a sip of her chamomile tea and asked Hermione, "So Hermione, how are things with you and Professor Snape?"

Caught a bit off guard by the question, Hermione answered, "Things are going well, actually. Thank you for asking, Luna."

Daphne released a small snort and said, "Saying things are 'well' is an understatement and you know it. Things are going bloody fantastic between you two."

Hermione blushed and mumbled, "Well, that too."

"So, you both have gotten over the hurdle that was the sexual tension between you two?" Luna asked. "I could feel it that day when you went to visit Rabastan with me."

"I…yes, we have. And…and the attraction between us is there, is palpable. I'm really glad we're no longer trying to ignore it."

"In other words, they're finally having sex freely now," Daphne said.

"Daphne!" Hermione admonished, a heavy blush on her cheeks while she looked around the tea shop to make sure no one else heard or was listening to their conversation.

Luna smiled and said, "I'm happy for you, Hermione. Just so you know, I was never worried when it came out that you and he were chosen for each other for this new Act. The professor and you are quite suited for each other."

The brunette shrugged and replied, "I suppose so. There are times that we still argue and he still calls me an insufferable know-it-all. Although, the way he says it now has a…I don't know, a hint of endearment, I think. It's almost like he doesn't mean it for an insult towards me anymore."

"Maybe he doesn't," Daphne said in reply. She took a sip of her own tea and asked, "If you two are finally shagging now, what about kissing? Have you two kissed yet?"

Hermione blushed deeply and nodded before saying, "Yes, but only once though, and that was because we had an argument."

"Do tell."

And Hermione did tell, proceeding to tell Daphne and Luna how she had taken the liberty to rearrange her husband's bookcase without his permission and that Severus hadn't liked that. She then told them how they ended up arguing about it, then trading jabs at one another. The brunette blushed when she recounted how Severus had told her not to say anything else to him and how she egged him on by asking if he planned on shutting her up, only for him to kiss her in response.

Both blondes were listening intently to the story, though Daphne had somewhat of a Cheshire grin on her face. Leaning towards the brunette she asked, "And how was it?"

"It was the best kiss I've ever had in my life," Hermione answered honestly.

"So, Snape is not only good in the sack with a hot body to boot, but a fantastic kisser as well. Amazing how much he hides under his dark persona. You really lucked out with him, Hermione."

Hermione covered her burning face and let out an embarrassed groan, causing her friends to giggle in response. Luna's giggles soon ceased, and she smiled serenely before saying, "I'm glad things are going well and that you two are in love, just like Rabastan and I are."

Shocked silence followed the dreamy blonde's words as both Daphne and Hermione stared at Luna, not knowing how to respond to that. Finally finding her voice Hermione said, "Severus isn't in love with me, Luna."

"Not yet, but he will be soon. He likes you so much already, it won't be long before he's fallen fully in love."

"And you know this how?" Daphne asked.

"It's obvious from how he looks at her when he thinks no one else sees. I noticed it at your bonding with Harry, and saw it again when they accompanied me to Azkaban to visit Rabastan." Luna then turned to Hermione. "The signs, as subtle as they are coming from Professor Snape, are there that he's in love with you or close to being. And you too for that fact. You are in love with him, aren't you Hermione?"

Luna's question shocked Hermione, completely rendering her speechless. She didn't know how to answer that question, didn't want to answer it because she didn't want to think on it. But because it was asked towards her, she couldn't help but think about it. Did she love Severus? She didn't think so, but she had no issue admitting to herself that she found him extremely attractive. She liked him even, liked him a lot. But love? That was an entirely different cauldron she wasn't willing or ready to look into. But she did know one thing, and that was even if Severus did like and care for her more than he would admit, he certainly didn't and wasn't in love with her. Hell, it would be a warm day in the frozen tundra before that happened.

Before Hermione could answer Luna or think more on her question, the Patronus of a stag bounded through the door of Madam Puddifoot's stopping at their table and facing Daphne. Hermione blinked and said, "Harry."

"Hello Harry Potter," Luna spoke in her usual greeting.

The stag nodded towards them in acknowledgement before turning its attention back to Daphne. It then began to speak, Harry's voice coming from blue misty animal.

_Daphne, I hate to cut your time with Hermione and Luna short, but your lawyer and father are here. They want to discuss with you more about your case with Ginny, and your father is making me feel uncomfortable; he keeps giving me the evil eye. Please hurry back. See you soon._

The former Slytherin witch sighed and shook her head saying, "I've told Father several times now to leave Harry be and that he's a wonderful husband to me. I'm sorry ladies, but it seems I must run. I need to speak with my lawyer, as well as talk to Father once more about being rude to my husband. Talk to you both another time?"

"Absolutely. Until next time, Daphne," Luna replied.

Daphne blew a kiss as she stood before exiting the little tea shop. Not long after she left, Luna looked at the cute cuckoo clock on the wall and said, "It's about time for me to leave as well. I'm supposed to visit my father and have dinner with him today."

Nodding Hermione said, "Alright, well it was nice having this time together Luna. Have fun with your dad."

"Thank you, and it was nice having this time with you as well."

Luna stood and gave the brunette a hug before heading towards the door and leaving out of it, but not before turning towards her and advising her to think about what she had said. As soon as Luna was gone, Hermione sat in her seat and looked down into her teacup, still wondering about what Luna had said. Did she…was she…could she possibly be in love with Severus? That was still something big that would require more energy to think about than she was willing to give the thought at the moment.

Deciding to store those thoughts for another day, Hermione too decided to take her leave and head back home to Prince Manor. Even so, Luna's words kept reverberating around in the back of her mind.

* * *

Severus smiled as he read the letter that he had received from the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department of the Ministry. The letter stated that his international Portkey had been approved and was ready early for him and his spouse to use when they were ready. He was glad that he had requested one and that it was ready to go to Australia. Severus still had yet to tell Hermione any of this, but now that everything was approved, he planned on telling her whenever she got home.

Of course, he could just outright tell her or show her the letter and explain what it meant after the questions she was bound to ask. But he wanted to do something to let her know that this was a special surprise just for her. When he had requested the international Portkey, Hermione had told him just the week before that about her parents and how she had Obliviated them and sent them to Australia to keep them safe from Death Eaters because of the war. The brunette had confided that she planned on finding them and having their memories restored and had been in contact with the Australian Ministry of Magic for their help, but they were giving her the run around. She had expressed how she wanted to just go there herself and find them to try and undo what she had done, but didn't have any confidence in herself to attempt to undo what had been hard for her to do the first time. Severus, while thinking it was a noble and brave thing to do, did not share the lack of confidence Hermione had and was certain that she could do it. And if she couldn't, he figured he could. He was no professional mind Healer, but he knew enough to attempt to give the Grangers their memories back.

However, thinking of a way to surprise his wife with the Portkey was quickly dashed away when he heard Hermione's footsteps along the floor heading towards the den that he was currently occupying, her voice calling out, "Severus?"

"In here," he replied, cursing himself for not thinking of something sooner. Oh well, it would be fine. He had a feeling his wife would enjoy this bit of news no matter what.

The young witch stepped into the den and found her husband seated in an armchair with a piece of parchment in his hand. Smiling softly, she greeted, "Hi."

Severus nodded in return and asked, "Did you have fun with Ms. Lovegood and the new Mrs. Potter?"

A blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks and she looked off to the side saying, "You could say that. We…gossiped a bit."

Severus simply nodded. "I'm sure with Ms. Greengrass in the conversation. What was it this time? Speaking openly about someone's love life that isn't her own?"

Hermione blushed deeper and attempted to hide her face behind her curly hair, giving Severus his answer without saying anything. Severus hummed and shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly as he did. Done with that conversation, he moved on saying, "The Ministry contacted me today."

"About what?" Hermione asked, her blush fading away as she looked at her husband in confusion. Walking over to him and seating herself on the arm of the armchair, she continued asking, "The B.R.A. aren't attempting any more meddling, are they?"

"No, and if they know what's good for them, they won't any time soon. But no, that isn't it. They have contacted me regarding something I requested two weeks ago, and it has been approved."

Without further ado, the wizard handed his wife the letter, allowing her to read the bit of parchment while he waited in patient silence. He watched the emotions play out on Hermione's face, neutrality turning to confusion turning to shock and then finally elation. Looking at her husband Hermione asked, "Is this true? Did you really ask for an international Portkey to Australia?"

Severus nodded. "I did. I figured not only do we go for a bit of time away from here, but to also find your parents and restore their memories. I believe they have been away from and not knowing their daughter long enough."

Hermione gasped before tears of happiness filled her eyes, her brown eyes sparkling and looking at the older man in awe and some other unspoken emotion that Severus couldn't quiet place. As her tears spilled over onto her cheeks, Hermione dropped the letter and wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, hugging him close and as she cried into his neck. Severus, while shocked by her reaction—and the hug too, for he hadn't been hugged in years—also wasn't really surprised by it either.

Still hugging him close, Hermione said through her tears, "Oh, thank you Severus. I didn't expect this, I really didn't, but I love it all the same. Thank you so, so much."

Placing his hands on her back, he held her and replied softly, "You don't have to thank me, Hermione."

But Hermione felt she did need to thank him. She was so elated, she didn't know what to do other than feel the need to jump for joy. Severus, her husband, went out of his way to get an international Portkey to Australia and take her there to find her parents and restore their memories all for her. Knowing that he did that for her without her asking, but because he wanted to, it warmed her heart and made it fonder for the man who's arms she was wrapped in. Hermione didn't think she could ever repay him for this. Oh, she was so happy, she could just kiss Severus!

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she thought about the last time she had kissed him. It had been in the heat of the moment due to their argument. And ever since then, she had wanted to place her lips upon his once again, but neither of them had made any indication that they wanted to kiss each other. But if she was just truthful with herself, she did want to kiss her husband again. And she decided then and there that she would. Surely, that would show Severus her gratitude towards him, and maybe—just maybe—help her figure out the rest of her feelings towards the man that she called her spouse.

Pulling away from him, brown eyes looked into black for a moment before drifting down to thin, pale lips. She remembered how they'd felt on her own back during the first month of their new marriage, despite how it happened and she remembered how heavenly it had been, how her heart had beat wildly in her chest and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. She wanted that again and knew that the man in front of her would make that happen.

Without any hesitation, Hermione pressed her lips against Severus's, kissing him sweetly as her own eyes slid shut. And just like the first time, everything she had felt erupted inside her once again, but she felt it ten times more this time around. Severus, having stiffened in shock from her kissing him, soon relaxed and closed his own eyes, returning her kiss as his hands moved down to settle onto her hips. Their lips moved together in a slow, almost sensual massage as they snogged, both of them wrapped up in the fact that it felt so good, so _right _to be kissing each other.

Eventually, they had to come up for air and they stared into each other's eyes, searching for something in them to help confirm what had just happened and what was going on between them. Whatever it was that they were looking for, they had found it because Hermione smiled at Severus and softly laughed as he himself let out a low chuckle before Hermione was kissing him once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally, Severus and Hermione kiss once again! And this time, no back peddling on Severus's part about it, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more to come. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
